


The Manny

by tale_to_tell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Abusive John Winchester, Alcoholic John Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Naomi (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Bad Parent John Winchester, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Businessman Castiel, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel's Family is Rich (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kid Adam Milligan, Kid Claire Novak, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Nanny Dean Winchester, Naomi is Castiel's Parent (Supernatural), Omega Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Divorce, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Requited Unrequited Love, Rich Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Smart Sam Winchester, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Student Sam Winchester, Tags May Change, Teenager Sam Winchester, Tired Castiel (Supernatural), Tired Dean Winchester, Undisclosed business, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: Castiel has had twelve nannies quit on him in the past three months, and by now he's at the end of his wit. He's overworked trying to deal with Amelia leaving, Claire chasing away ever nanny that Castiel hires, and his mother pestering him about the family image. With his patience drawn thin, Castiel decides to go against tradition and hire a male omega by the name of Dean Winchester.Castiel expected the omega to be gone by the end of the week.He certainly did not expect to fall in love.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Claire Novak, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/April Kelly, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Past Alastair/Dean Winchester - Relationship, Past Castiel/Amelia Novak - Relationship
Comments: 545
Kudos: 1311





	1. Amelia Schmelia

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural

"Mr. Novak?"

Castiel gritted his teeth against the onslaught of a forming migraine.

"What?"

He heard his assistant gulp over the line and rolled his eyes.

"Ms. Milton is asking for you."

Castiel felt his heart jump. He switched the phone to his other ear. "Put her through."

Part of Castiel was concerned that something had happened. A much larger part was already cursing and swearing because of what was about to come.

"Ms. Milton?" Castiel asked, forcing his voice to sound light. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Anna Milton said, her tone aggressive. "I quit."

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and forced back a tired sighed. He leaned back in his chair and reached a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." He said calmly. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Your daughter." Anna snapped. "She's an absolute menace. I am a _highly qualified nanny_! Not some teenage babysitter or behavioral correction counselor. I am certainly _not_ going to spend my days looking after this brat, not while I have a degree in children's education!"

"If I recall correctly," Castiel growled, no longer in the mood to play nice, "the reason you are looking for work as a nanny is because you were fired from your position as an elementary teacher."

There was a moment of silence, and Castiel held his breath.

"I have _never_ been so insulted in my life!" Castiel winced and pulled a little bit away from the phone. "I was going to be professionally courteous and stay for the remainder of the day, but I am leaving as soon as I get my things together! I don't care if there's no other arrangement to watch after Claire, I'm leaving!"

The line clicked off and began to hum mockingly in Castiel's ear. With an aggravated snarl, Castiel slammed the phone back down on the receiver and stood, his chair pushed violently back behind him.

"Daphne!" He yelled, waiting only a second for his beta assistant's head to peak through. "Reschedule my meetings!" He grabbed his coat and briefcase and stormed towards the door. Daphne jumped out of his way, her eyes wide.

"But, sir!" She said, following him. "You have a meeting with-"

"I don't give a fuck who I'm meeting with!" Castiel interrupted. "I'm leaving. I'm taking a fucking personal day. I don't care what it takes, _reschedule my meetings_!"

Daphne practically jumped at the alpha voice. She nodded once and scurried away. Castiel sneered in her general direction, then angrily punched the 'down' button for the elevator. He regretted losing his temper, just a bit, because it meant that he had to stand and wait for the elevator while his employees pretended they hadn't seen him yelling at Daphne.

Castiel grimaced. He'd buy Daphne some flowers to make it up to her.

The elevator arrived with a 'ding,' and Castiel did not hesitate to walk in. He pressed at the 'lobby' button with more force than strictly necessary. The doors closed and, ever-so-slowly, the elevator began its descent down.

It began to slow when Castiel was about halfway down, making him scowl. The elevator slowed to a stop. The door pulled open.

Another man entered the elevator. Castiel observed him briefly and saw he had dark blonde hair and green eyes. Castiel supposed he was conventionally attractive, but he didn't really care.

He did, however, care for the man's scent, which was _enticing_ and seemed to fill up the small space. Castiel barely refrained himself from outwardly scenting the air.

Now intrigued, Castiel glanced once more in the direction of the man. He was looking down at his phone, oblivious to Castiel's interest. He wore a leather jacket and flannel with jeans. Castiel had assumed the man was an alpha at first, but he was starting to detect a hidden sweetness underneath the man's scent.

Castiel parted his lips a little, hoping to taste more of the scent.

Apple pie and whiskey. An odd combination for sure, but it was still delicious.

The man moved his head and Castiel snapped his mouth shut before he could see Castiel being creepy.

Castiel took another deep breath in through his nose, but he was unable to place the sweetness of the scent. It made the hairs on the back of Castiel's neck stand.

He must've exuded some frustrated pheromones, because the man glanced at him and cocked his head.

"You alright, dude?"

"Yes." Castiel answered in a rush. He hurriedly masked his scent in a neutral tone and stared ahead, embarrassed by the fact that he'd lost control.

"You sure, buddy?" The man pressed. "You seem a bit stressed."

"It's been a long day." Castiel admitted, still staring straight ahead.

"It's only 10." The man replied, his lips quirking. Castiel could not help the way his lips curved upwards as well. He ducked his head in acknowledgment.

"Yes, well." He shrugged. "There's a lot going on."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The man said, his voice sympathetic. "I know the feeling."

Castiel pursued his lips, wondering how far he should pursue this. He didn't _think_ the man was an employee of his, but he wasn't completely sure. His clothing suggested that he didn't work here, but maybe he took the day off and he had forgotten something.

"What is your name?" Castiel asked, turning to face the man completely.

"Dean." The man replied. He stuck his hand out and shook Castiel's hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Dean." Castiel said. "I'm Castiel."

"Castiel?" Dean repeated slowly. "Bit of a mouthful."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Castiel said. "Do you work here?"

Dean laughed. "Nah. I'm just visiting a friend during her break. She didn't have a chance to buy coffee, so I brought her some."

"That's very sweet of you." Castiel said.

"It was nothing." Dean said with a wave of his hand. "She just can't function without coffee."

"Understandable." Castiel said. "I'm the same way with tea. I'm absolutely useless until I have a cup."

Dean chuckled, and Castiel's heart leapt in response.

He swallowed, unused to such a reaction. It had been a while since being around someone gave him butterflies in his stomach.

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened.

"After you." Castiel said, gesturing. Dean grinned at him and stepped out of the elevator. Castiel followed close behind. He nodded at the desk workers and security guards as he and Dean exited the building.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Cas." Dean said. "See you around sometime."

"Yes." Castiel found himself smiling. "Goodbye."

Dean waved once, then turned and started down the crowded sidewalk. Castiel watched him go, something longing deep in his chest.

"Sir?"

Castiel glanced to the valet. "Yes?"

"Your car is here." The valet gestured to the car that was parked in along the curb. Castiel looked back towards the sidewalk again, but to his dismay, Dean was already gone.

Castiel shook his head and climbed into the back seat of the car.

"Where to?" His chauffeur, Balthazar, asked.

"Home, please." Castiel said.

"Not again." Balthazar said as they pulled away from the curb.

"Again." Castiel replied, sighing. "They just never seem to stick. Claire's a good child, I don't understand why she keeps acting up."

Balthazar glanced at him from the review mirror, his expression a mixture of pity and exasperation.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, curious. "You can tell me." He and Balthazar had been friends since they were young. Balthazar's father had been Castiel's father's chauffeur, and when Balthazar decided he wanted to be a chauffeur, it only made sense for Castiel to hire him.

"Amelia's been gone, what, two months?"

"Three." Castiel sullenly replied.

"Claire probably just misses her." Balthazar said. "Or you. She's probably trying to get attention."

Castiel stared glumly out the window as he thought it over. It was true that he hadn't spent much time with Claire lately, but he was very busy. If he could focus on his work for one full week, then he might be able to start getting home earlier. As it was, Castiel was constantly bombarded with calls from the various nannies he'd hired as they complained or quit (often both).

Despite Anna's threats, she was still there house when Castiel got home. She stood in the doorway with her bag, glaring at Castiel as he walked up to the house.

"Good luck getting someone to watch _her_. I'm posting a warning on the nanny blogs." Anna said. Then she spun on her feet and marched away.

Castiel sighed. He felt defeated and exhausted. He entered his home and closed the door behind him softly. He traveled through the entrance area to the living room and kitchen. It wasn't hard to tell that a tantrum of enormous proportions had taken place. There were a few toppled chairs and broken plates on the floor that made Castiel wince. Toys were thrown everywhere. A plant had been knocked over and it's soil spilled everywhere.

Castiel sighed.

He continued through the house and went upstairs to the bedrooms. Claire's bedroom door was open and Castiel peered inside.

Claire sat on her floor, two horse dolls in her hands as she played.

"Claire." Castiel softly called. Her little head bounced up as she looked up. A wide, gummy grin broke across her features and she jumped to her feet and ran to Castiel.

"Papa!" She squealed, tackling his leg. "Love you."

Castiel smiled somberly and reached down to touch her head with his hand. "I love you too."

She looked up at him and rested her chin on his head.

"Claire, sweetheart," Castiel carefully knelt down, "what happened?"

Claire pouted, her lip sticking out. "Nanny Milton told me to pick up my toys."

"Why did she say that, Claire?" Castiel asked.

"Because." Claire said.

"Were they out?"

"Yes." Claire nodded.

"Were you playing with them?"

"No, I was coloring."

"Okay, and what's our rule for when you're done using something?"

Claire bit her lip and looked away. "Put it away."

"That's right." Castiel said, nodding. "Why did you get upset when Nanny Milton asked you to do that?"

"Because I don't like her!" Claire cried, pulling away and plopping down.

Castiel sat back on his heels and quietly observed his daughter.

"Claire," he said, trying to keep his voice soft, "do you miss Mommy?"

Claire's bottom lip wobbled and she looked up at him with big, tear-filled eyes. Wordless she nodded. Castiel crawled over to her and pulled her onto his lap. She snuggled against him and wrapped her short arms around him.

"I miss her too." Castiel said. "But, honey, she's not going to come back. Would it help if we go to the zoo this weekend?"

Claire nodded against his chest.

"Okay." Castiel leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. "We can do that. For now, though, will you stay in your room? I need to clean up downstairs, and I don't want you to get hurt or dirty."

"Okay, Papa." Claire said. She moved towards her horse toys. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Castiel said as he stood.

It took around an hour for Castiel to clean up downstairs. He was very thorough when he swept up the broken plates. They didn't wear shoes inside, and Castiel would hate if Claire stepped on a piece of glass.

When he finished, Castiel made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Claire and called her down. She happily ate it with carrot sticks and a glass of grape juice. She played for a bit, then Castiel tucked her in for her nap.

Castiel had absolutely no idea where to start looking for a new nanny. If Anna truly posted about Claire, it would be nearly impossible to get a qualified nanny. Perhaps Castiel should try a babysitter, but he felt that that nannies were a more permanent option.

While Claire napped, Castiel searched for nannies online and sent a few emails. He also posted an ad on some nanny website. Hopefully it would yield good results.

Once Claire woke up, Castiel made sure she had things to play with. Then he started doing whatever work he could do at home. He stayed in the living room to keep an eye on Claire, even though he would have preferred to be in his office.

Claire asked him to play with her a couple of times, but Castiel had to wave her away. It made him feel sad and guilty, but he was already behind on his work, and the meeting he'd been scheduled for was actually important so Castiel had to make up for it.

Castiel worked until dinner, then he ordered pizza for Claire and him. Usually he tried to avoid junk food during the middle of the week, but he thought this was probably a special case.

Castiel and Claire ate dinner at the counter in the kitchen. Castiel made a big deal of how gooey and stretchy the cheese was to make Claire giggle.

"Papa, can we watch a movie after dinner?" Claire asked, her feet swinging back and forth.

"Sure, you can watch a movie." Castiel said. "What do you want to watch?"

"No, Papa." Claire said. "I want to watch a movie with _you_."

"Oh." Castiel said. "I'm not sure if I can, Claire. I'm very busy with work."

"Please, Papa!" Claire begged. "I want to watch a movie with you!"

"Claire," Castiel sighed, "I want to watch a movie with you too, but I can't."

Claire deflated and looked despairingly at her plate of pizza.

"Maybe this weekend." Castiel tried. Claire only nodded.

Castiel cleaned up after them once they were finished and got back to work. He was in the room adjacent to where Claire was watching a movie so that he could keep and eye on her and still stay focused.

Sometime around seven, Castiel realized that even if he managed to get a nanny for next day, it wouldn't be enough for a true interview. Luckily, Castiel knew where he could find a good substitute. He took his phone and called a number. Castiel stood and looked through the doorway to the other room to check on Claire.

_"Hey, Cassie, to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Hello, Gabriel." Castiel said. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

_"Well, I was planning on checking up on the second shop, but it's not crucial or anything. Why?"_

"My nanny has quit." Castiel explained. "Would you be able to watch Claire? You could take her with you to check on your shop, as long as she doesn't eat too many treats."

 _"Sure, I can take her."_ Gabriel said. _"I'd never pass on a chance to spend the day with my favorite niece."_

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Thank you Gabriel. I have to be at work by nine, so could I drop her off around eight forty-five?"

_"That works, bromingo. You know you can always ask me for help if you need it, right?"_

"I know, Gabe." Castiel said, voice softening. "You've been an enormous help these past couple of months, thank you."

_"Anything for you, Cassie."_

"Alright, well, thank you again. I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Bye."_

"Goodbye."

Castiel ended the call and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Clair." He said. "Would you like to spend the day tomorrow with Uncle Gabriel?"

Claire's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously, making Castiel smile.

"Okay," he said, "I'm going to take you to his house tomorrow."

Claire beamed at him and looked back at the television, so Castiel felt that he'd gotten at least one thing right.

Castiel got Claire ready for bed around seven-thirty. He washed her and dressed her in her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and tucked her in bed.

"What book tonight?" Castiel asked, moving towards the bookshelf.

"Enchanted." Claire decided. Castiel obediently picked out the childrens' picture-book version of the Enchanted film. He sat on her bed, careful not to crush her legs, and held the book open. Castiel had not been overly familiar with popular culture in the past, but with Amelia gone he'd received a sort of crash-course by caring for Claire. At least, Castiel knew much more on Disney and Dreamworks.

When Claire had drifted off, Castiel switched off her light and turned on the nightlight. He slipped out of the room and closed the door softly, not wanting to wake her. Then he made his way to his office to finish working.

Castiel worked until nearly midnight, then he pushed himself away from his computer and rubbed tiredly at his eyes before deciding to call it a night. He walked to his room and opened the door, only to be greeted with a figure in his bed.

Castiel squinted his eyes and could make out Claire's small form sleeping in the center of Castiel's bed. How she'd managed to get past Castiel's office without him realizing it was beyond him, but he thought that maybe it could be a wake up call to be more alert in the future. She was facing towards him. One arm was clutched tightly around the honeybee stuffed animal that she'd been in love with since she'd been a baby. The other arm was angled towards her head so she could suck her thumb.

Castiel shook his head and then quietly moved to the master bath to shower and get ready for bed. After, he shuffled towards his bed and stared down at Claire, wondering what he should do.

Finally, Castiel sighed. He moved towards his side of the bed and gently moved Claire to the opposite end, though not too close to the end. He covered her with a light blanket, then got under the duvet covers.

Claire was still deeply asleep, but she still shifted until she was cuddled up against his side with her little nose pressed against his neck. Castiel moved forward to kiss her forehead. He really should start insisting she sleep in her own bed. More often than not, she ended up in Castiel's bed. But Castiel couldn't bear to turn her away. He thought it probably comforted her in Amelia's absence. So, Castiel instead turned off the light and stared up at the ceiling, waiting to fall asleep and pointedly not thinking about how he was a pathetic excuse for a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so I'm starting out a new abo wip it's exciting :) 
> 
> rn I'm planning to try and update on Fridays or at least every other Friday 
> 
> let me know what you think !  
> -cap out-


	2. Lucky Number 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel dropped Claire off at Gabriel's at precisely 8:45. They both waved at him as he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards work.

Daphne was waiting for Castiel to arrive. She smiled at him when he exited the elevator and he caught sight of the flowers on her desk. She'd accepted his apology, then. Castiel paused next to her desk.

"Mr. Novak," she greeted, nodding towards him.

"Hello, Daphne." Castiel said. "What's on the schedule?"

"You have two back-to-back meetings that begin in an hour and a half, and then one at three."

"Alright, send me the information." Castiel said. "And please have my lunch ordered to arrive right after I finish the second meeting."

"Actually, sir." Daphne said, "the second meeting is with your mother. She requested lobster."

"Of course." Castiel could barely refrain his groan. "Is it just her?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Castiel nodded. "Thank you." He offered a tight grin, then he entered his office and shut the door. He walked over to his desk and slumped in his chair, moping.

Naomi Novak was one of the toughest and most stubborn women in the country, likely the world. She was the CEO of the company, and she _always_ got her way. Growing up, Naomi had installed a rigid respect system rather than a parental bond in her children that she still implemented. Castiel, like the majority of his brothers, knew to listen to Naomi's orders. This complete obedience could have easily been misused if Naomi were, say, a gang lord, or something. As it were, Naomi only had a mind for business and their family's public image, so Castiel never had to worry that Naomi would do something illegal and command him to take part. Naomi absolutely despised all illegal activity (though, Castiel thought Naomi only hated and abstained from it because taking part posed too big a risk of destroying their family's image).

In the end, it didn't matter that Naomi did not cheat her way to the top. If she wanted something, she got it. She was powerful, and so Castiel knew that a private meeting with her would not be pleasant for him. The fact that she would be coming to his office, rather than sending for him to come to hers, was rather peculiar, and this made Castiel on edge.

Castiel was stiff and uncomfortable throughout his first meeting, though it went well overall. He was practically sweating when Naomi stepped foot in his office.

"Castiel," she greeted, her eyes glinting, "How are you?"

"I am well." Castiel dutifully replied. "Thank you, and you?"

"Perfectly pleasant." Naomi said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Please, take a seat." Castiel waved to the chair in front of his desk. Naomi sauntered over and sat down, holding herself in a sort of delicate, ladylike posture that Castiel knew was an act. Naomi was an aggressive alpha, certainly not one who would be considered traditionally ladylike.

"How can I help you?" Castiel started. Naomi never spoke first during her meetings (or family dinners, or holidays, or parties, etc).

"Castiel, darling," Naomi said, "I've been worried about you."

Castiel frowned and titled his head. "Why is that?"

"It's been several months since Amelia left." Naomi said.

"Three." Castiel injected, a bit bitterly, to which Naomi gave him a pitying look.

"Yes, Castiel. Three." She continued. "The divorce has had a great impact on our image, as Amelia's family was greatly respectable, and you are now a single father raising a pup."

"What does that matter?" Castiel asked, swallowing back a growl.

"I think it's time you get reintroduced to our social circles. You need to start looking for a mate."

"Mother," Castiel bit out, his teeth gritted, "Amelia just left, and Claire is still adjusting. I've yet to find a permanent nanny for her. I don't have time for social events, and it is much too soon to start looking for another mate."

Naomi's expression could only be described as reproachful. "Claire is _still_ adjusting?"

"Mother, it's been three months. She's four."

"I would've expected you be handling this better, Castiel." Naomi said chidingly, and Castiel felt his insides twist.

"It's been difficult for both of us." He said.

"Why?" Naomi asked. "Surely you did not truly love Amelia?"

"No," Castiel admitted, "but she was still a constant in my life for the past five years. It takes time to get used to her being gone."

"Castiel," Naomi said sharply, "you do not have the privilege of taking forever to adjust and find a new mate. With every day that you remain separated from Amelia and without a mate, our family's image tarnishes. This isn't just about you, Castiel. You just think of your brothers and their families as well. Do not be selfish."

Castiel ducked his head, an unpleasant guilt building up in his chest.

"I'm only asking for what's best for you." Naomi said, her voice softening.

"I understand." Castiel said, still staring down at his desk.

"Good." Naomi leaned back in her chair, looking genuinely pleased. "Now, there's a charity ball this Friday night. The Kelly's daughter April will be in attendance. I expect you to be there."

"Yes, Mother."

"I'll send for a car to pick you up after work." Naomi said.

"Okay."

"I'm glad that we have that figured out." Naomi said. "Now, for the remainder of the meeting, let's talk business."

* * * * *

By the time his work day was over at six, Castiel was an exhausted mess. The office was empty, Castiel had dismissed Daphne at five, so it was extremely quiet and just a little bit eerie as he walked to the elevator.

Castiel waited patiently for the elevator to come up. He stepped inside and pressed the button, then took a step back. Castiel watched the numbers at the top of the elevator lit up and then dim once more as each floor was passed. To his surprise, the elevator began to slow.

The elevator stopped, then with a ding, the doors opened. A familiar redhead beta joined Castiel in the elevator.

"Hey there, boss." Charlie greeted, grinning charismatically at him.

"Hello, Charlie." Castiel neutrally returned. Despite her age, Charlie was the head of the IT Department. Castiel knew that she could do much more than lead the department, but she had told him it paid well and allowed her enough time to pursue her true interests, whatever they were (Charlie had explained it to Castiel before, but he was not techy in the least).

"How are you?" Charlie asked as the elevator continued its descent.

"I'm well." Castiel answered.

"Ya sure?" Charlie questioned, squinting at him with suspicion. "You've seemed stressed."

"An acute observation." Castiel sighed. "I suppose I am stressed. I've been having a difficult time trying to find a nanny for Claire. None of them last much longer than a few weeks."

"Why's that?" Charlie asked. "Claire's adorable and sweet."

"She hasn't been adjusting well since Amelia left." Castiel admitted, head dropping in embarrassment. "She acts out and the nannies quit."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Charlie said. Her tone was all sympathy and no pity, for which Castiel was grateful.

"Yes, well, if you know a nanny for hire, do let me know." He joked drily, shaking his head.

Castiel glanced at Charlie when she did not immediately respond, and he saw she had a pensive look on her face.

"Do you know a nanny for hire?" Castiel asked.

"Sort of." Charlie replied.

"Oh?" Castiel couldn't help that he was interested, and his scent changed accordingly.

"He's not the most traditional nanny, and that kind of throws people off. That's why I didn't say anything earlier." Charlie explained.

"He?" Castiel asked.

"Yup." Charlie replied.

"I see." Castiel said. "And what else about him is unusual?"

"Well," Charlie hesitated, "he's not really credentialed. He's got a CPR certificate, and some basic emergency training, but no other degrees except for a GED. He didn't go to college."

"Oh." Castiel said. He wanted the very best for Claire, and usually that meant nannies qualified enough to be prestigious tutors.

"He's really good with kids, though." Charlie quickened to add. "That's why he became a nanny. He's never been arrested or anything, there's nothing on his record. It's just difficult for him to find anything other than babysitting work or a temporary job because he doesn't have any credentials."

Castiel hummed thoughtfully. His instincts told him to go online and find someone who'd gone to college and who had a plethora of experience with this type of thing, but so far his instincts had led him to twelve nannies in the past three months. Perhaps he should change his point of view.

"Do you have his contact number?" Castiel asked.

Charlie's eyes widened a fraction. "I can, um, send you his email."

"Thank you." Castiel said, nodding.

"There's just one other thing, though. He's an omega."

_Oh._

Male omegas were not exactly common, so it took Castiel by surprise a little. He didn't have anything against male omegas, though (as some people did). Castiel did not think that the fact that the man was an omega would really make a difference, even though it may not be the more traditional route.

"That's fine." Castiel said. "I'll try to contact him tonight, maybe he will be able to watch Claire tomorrow."

"Okay!" Charlie said, grinning widely. "I can't wait to tell him, he's going to be so excited."

Castiel smiled a little in response. He knew Charlie was a good judge of character, and even if he found the man untrustworthy, Castiel had several cameras within the common areas of his home so he could always check up on Claire and the nanny if he needed to.

It was already dark when Castiel and Charlie exited the building, and a bitter chill enveloped them. The parking lot was well lighted, but Castiel still walked Charlie to her car to be safe. He waved at her as he entered his own car and she drove away.

Castiel drove to Gabriel's house and parked in the driveway. Then he made his way up to the front door and knocked.

There was a scramble of noise behind the door, and a muted _"can I open it?"_ before the door opened up and Claire peered out while Gabriel stood behind her.

"Papa!" She exclaimed, lunging towards him. Castiel caught her hug and then lifted her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

"Claire, sweetheart," Castiel said, "Papa needs to breathe. Loosen your arms just a bit there."

Claire's arms did loosen. She pushed herself back from Castiel with her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Hi, Papa."

"Hello, Claire." Castiel said. "Did you have fun with Uncle Gabe?"

"Yup!" She squirmed in his hold until he swooped down and placed her back on the ground. She took his hand to lead him inside.

"Hello, Gabriel." Castiel nodded to his brother.

"Hey there, bro." Gabriel replied. "How was work?"

"Exhausting." Castiel sighed. "How were your days?"

"It was so much fun!" Claire chimed in. "We went to the park and Uncle Gabriel let me sample his treats!"

"Claire, that was supposed to be our secret." Gabriel cut in, grinning at her. She slapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

"Sorry, Uncle Gabe." She said, her voice sheepish and muffled by her hands.

Gabriel shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Claire brightened and dropped her hands. "You can give me more treats and it can be a new secret and then I can keep it better!"

"You're sneaky, aren't you?" Gabriel teased, leaning down to tickle her sides.

Claire squealed and ran behind Castiel. Castiel rolled his eyes fondly.

"Feeding my daughter sweets, hmm?" Castiel asked, trying to look upset but still failing.

"Someone has to." Gabriel shamelessly replied.

Claire peeked out from around Castiel's legs. "Papa and me had pizza last night."

"Pizza?" Gabriel gasped. "On a Monday? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Claire giggled and hugged Castiel's legs.

"Claire have you had dinner?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, Papa." Claire answered. "Uncle Gabriel made me chicken noodle soup."

"Better than I expected." Castiel said, smirking at Gabriel as the beta let out an indignant huff. "You ready to go?"

"Mhm." Claire hummed.

"You got your backpack?" Castiel asked, looking around.

"I'll get it!" Claire dashed out of sight.

Castiel was left with Gabriel, both of them standing silently.

"So," Gabriel started, "get a lot of work done?"

"Yes, I suppose." Castiel sighed. "Mother dropped by."

"What? Why?"

"She wanted to let me know that it's time I find a new mate."

"She _what_?" Gabriel's beta scent sharpened considerably, which took Castiel aback a little. Gabriel hardly ever got upset.

"She wanted to tell me to find a new mate." Castiel said. "I'm going to a charity ball on Friday."

"But Amelia just left!" Gabriel protested.

"She did." Castiel said, nodding. "I pointed this out to her, along with the fact that Claire has yet to adjust."

"And she still wants you to find a mate?" Gabriel asked, his voice tinged with shock and anger.

"Yes." Castiel confirmed. "It apparently affects our family's image."

"That's bullshit!" Gabriel spat. "Your wife left you! You and Claire need time to get back to normal!"

Castiel merely sighed. He had expected Gabriel to disagree with their mother's involvement, though he hadn't expected Gabriel to react so angrily. Castiel supposed it made sense. Gabriel was the closest any of their siblings got to completely disobeying their mother. While Gabriel had been supposed to take a leadership role within the company, he had started a secret business on the side in which he sold treats of every type. His business had done exceedingly well, and so Gabriel revealed it to their mother and quit the company to open a shop all in one breath. Naomi had been enraged, though it hadn't taken long for her to come around. Gabriel's shop had an excellent and popular reputation, which in turn made their family look better, and the smaller sweet business made their family seem more personal. Naomi had been pleased that Gabriel had been doing well, so they had made the agreement that if he continued to do well for at least a year, then she would let him off the hook. In Castiel's opinion, it was just another way for their mother to have some sort of control. This way _she_ gave Gabriel the permission to keep his shop open.

At least Gabriel was happy. His shop had done so well that he'd opened two more locations, each about an hour away from the original. They were named the Darn Delicious Desserts, but only so Gabriel could tell adults that it was actually named the Damn Delicious Desserts. Castiel did not think it particularly clever, but Gabriel did enjoy cussing, so it suited him.

"Unfortunately, Naomi believes that Claire and I have already taken enough time." Castiel said.

Gabriel looked like he wanted to say more, but Claire came bounding around the corner with her backpack.

"Bye, Uncle Gabe!" She gave Gabriel a hug, then bounced up to Castiel and took his hand. "Ready, Papa."

Castiel smiled down at her. "Okay. Bye, Gabriel."

"Bye, peeps!"

Gabriel saw them out of the house and stayed in the doorway as they backed out of the driveway and started for home.

Claire chatted happily the entire way home as she told Castiel about her day. Castiel followed along with quiet chuckles and hums of acknowledgement when appropriate.

Once they got home, Castiel got Claire ready for bed. He usually put her to sleep around seven, seven-thirty at the latest.

Castiel bathed Claire and got her in her pajamas. He brushed out her soft hair and then led her to her bedroom, silently hoping that she'd feel comfortable enough to sleep in her own bed.

Claire's eyes were drooping sleepily by the time she was tucked in. Castiel picked out her Frozen book for a bedtime story. She was asleep by the second page.

Castiel quietly removed himself from Claire's room. He kept her door open a little so he could still hear her, then went to his office to check his mail.

Castiel's inbox had several messages, though one in particular caught his eye. It was a moment before Castiel realized Charlie had emailed him from her personal email address.

 **Received:** 6:57 PM 10/15/20  
 **From:** mscharlieweasley@gmail.com  
 **To:** cnovak@novakind.com  
 **Subject:** The Manny

_Hey Boss,_

_Here's the nanny's email address: dwinchester@gmail.com. Hope it helps!_

_Charlie Bradbury_

Castiel clicked on the email address and began to type up a new email.

 **Sent** **:** 7:34 PM 10/15/20  
 **To:** dwinchester@gmail.com  
 **From:** cnovak@novakind.com  
 **Subject** : Employment

_Mr. Winchester,_

_I am interested in employing you as a permanent nanny. I have a four-year old daughter named Claire, and, admittedly she has not been the best of charges. I am recently divorced from my wife and Claire has yet to adjust, which has been causing less-than-ideal behavior. I received your information from Charlie Bradbury, including the fact that you do not have any degrees or certificates in child care. I do not have a problem with this as long as you respect my rules and prove to good with children, as Charlie claims. I would like to do a one-day trial, a one-month trial, and then a final six-month trial before we come up with a permanent contact. If you agree, your salary will be that of a live-in nanny's. Specifics can be negotiated at a later time. You will also receive a card in my name to take care of any finances that are procured while you are working. I would hope to employ you for five days a week, 8am to 8pm (though you will be relieved without any financial consequence should I return earlier). Your weekends will be your own, though I may ask you to watch Claire every-so-often. If this occurs, I will first make sure you are available (do not feel as though you will be obligated to watch Claire on the weekends, I can always find a babysitter if you can't or if you do not want to), and you will be paid for overtime work. I would like to inform you that I have several cameras along the exterior and interior of my house. They are_ _ not _ _in any of the restrooms or bedrooms, though there are ones in the hallways to monitor whoever goes in or out of the bedrooms. There is one specifically in front of Claire's room, as I don't allow any nannies or employees to be inside with Claire in her room and with the door shut. The cameras are active and recording at all times. I hope this does not make you uncomfortable, they are non-negotiable, though if this impacts your decision, I understand._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_C. Novak_

Castiel read over the email a couple of times, and then sent it.

Not five minutes later, Castiel's computer dinged. He checked his email eagerly.

 **Received:** 7:44 PM 10/15/20  
 **From:** dwinchester@gmail.com  
 **To:** cnovak@novakind.com  
 **Subject:** Re-Employment

_Mr. Novak,_

_I am grateful for the opportunity, and I would like to accept the position on the terms you laid out. Should we decide on a permanent contract, I may introduce my own terms, but for now I have no problem with what has been offered. I am available as soon as tomorrow, though if you wish to meet me first, I understand._

_I look forward to meeting you and Claire._

_D. Winchester_

**Received:** 7:57 PM 10/15/20  
 **To:** dwinchester@gmail.com  
 **From:** cnovak@novakind.com  
 **Subject:** Re-Re-Employment

_Mr. Winchester,_

_I am happy to hear from you. I would like you to watch Claire tomorrow. I am also attaching a contract that lays out the terms I have mentioned, as well as specifics such as salary. It should not take much time for you to look over. It also clarified that during the temporary arrangement you will be able to quit or I will be able to dismiss you at any time, effective immediately, with no questions asked. Please bring out the completed form tomorrow._

_C. Novak_

Castiel closed his laptop and leaned back with a sigh. It was nice to have a nanny set up for the day, but Castiel already felt like it would end poorly. Maybe he should think about getting Claire a counselor of some type since she clearly wasn't coping well. But other families went through divorce and their children turned out fine, so what was Castiel doing wrong?

D. Winchester. Hmm.

He wouldn't last the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small note - in the first chapter Dean says his full name but I edited that so it's only his first name
> 
> happy Memorial Day weekend dudes!! how are you going to spend it?? I'm going to be studying so that'll be terrible but I'm still glad I get Monday off
> 
> let me know what you think :)  
> -cap out-


	3. 'D' as in 'Dean'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Claire slept in Castiel's bed again, unsurprisingly. He woke her up in the morning and helped her get ready. Then while she was eating breakfast, Castiel quickly got himself ready for work.

He exited his bedroom just as the doorbell rang. Perfect timing.

"Papa!" Claire yelled. "Someone's here!"

"Thank you, Claire!" Castiel called back. He made his way to the door and paused before he opened it, taking a deep breath.

Then, Castiel plastered on a grin and unlocked and pulled the door open.

Before Castiel could even process who was standing before him, a sweet and familiar scent hit Castiel and his mind blanked.

"Dean?"

The other man blinked several times, also stunned by the surprise encounter.

"Cas?" He asked. "Are you... is your last name Novak?"

"Yes." Castiel said. "And your last name must be Winchester."

"Yeah, it is." Dean said, nodding.

They stared at one another for a moment, the air between them awkward and tense. Castiel realized, a bit belatedly, that Dean's sweet scent was because he was an omega.

"Who is it?" Claire's voice demanded. Then Castiel's daughter was sticking her head out of the door and looking Dean up and down.

"Hi there." Dean said, kneeling down and smiling widely. "You must be Claire."

Claire squinted at him. "You're a boy."

Castiel could barely retain his sigh.

"I am." Dean said easily, smile growing bigger. "That's rather observant of you. How old are you? Twelve, thirteen?"

Castiel was a bit bemused. He'd _told_ Dean Claire's age, and Claire was obviously much younger than twelve.

"I'm not twelve!" Claire exclaimed, snorting out a laugh and shocking Castiel. "I'm four!"

"Ohhh." Dean hummed. He met Castiel's eyes briefly and winked, _which should not have had Castiel's heart fluttering madly in his chest_.

"You look so big, though." Dean said.

"I _am_ big." Claire said, stomping a foot. "I have big-girl books!"

"That's very impressive." Dean nodded seriously. "You want to show me them?"

Claire's eyes widened and she looked up at Castiel. "Please, Papa!"

"I, er, I don't suppose it would hurt." Castiel stammered. "I have to talk to Mr. Dean for a moment, though."

"Why don't you get out your favorite book and then I'll come and you can read them to me." Dean suggested just as Claire was beginning to pout. She lit up and nodded, then dashed into the house.

"No running!" Castiel called, uselessly. He looked back at Dean. The other man gave him a hesitant grin.

"Why don't you come in?" Castiel said, moving so that Dean could enter.

Dean looked around the room. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you." Castiel said. "Follow me, please. I have a few minutes to go over the basic rules. I have several laminated copies throughout the house, should you need to refer to them."

"Sounds good to me."

Castiel led Dean to the dining room and they both took a seat at the table. Castiel found that it was difficult to look at Dean now that he knew that he was the nanny Charlie had suggested.

"So," Castiel said at the same time Dean said, "Mr. Novak."

Both broke off, smiling awkwardly at one another.

"You go ahead." Castiel said, gesturing with a hand.

"Mr. Novak," Dean started, "obviously this is not the encounter that either of expected."

"No," Castiel agreed with a half-chuckle, "it's not."

"I really want to work for you." Dean said. "You must know that it's not easy for someone with my education level, gender, and sub-gender to find a career in this type of business. I'll admit that when I first met you I was attracted to you, but I know that I can be professional and it will not affect my work."

Castiel swallowed. He had not been expecting any sort of confession like that. Clearly, though, Dean was a dedicated person, and there was no reason for Castiel to not hire him.

"I must admit that I was initially attracted to you as well." Castiel said. "I promise I will not act on this attraction at all, though I understand if this affects your choice."

Dean shook his head. "I trust you to be professional as well."

"Good." Castiel said. He had a copy of rules already on the table, and he slid it over for Dean to glance over. "Here are the rules. It will answers the majority of your questions. It has all of Claire's dietary restrictions, and the likes. If you have another question my office number is here, or if there is an emergency my personal number is below it. The card won't be here until next week."

"I understand." Dean nodded, his eyes scanning over rules. He took out his phone. "I'm just going take a picture."

Castiel waited patiently and smiled when Dean looked back up at him.

"I believe that is it." Castiel said. "Did you bring the forms?"

"Yes." Dean took out the forms and passed them over. Castiel took a pen and signed his own signature.

"I'm going to make a copy for you." He said. "Why don't you join Claire, I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay." Dean stood. "And no door closed."

"Correct." Castiel said. "I hope this works out well."

"Me too." Dean grinned. "Mind showing me to Claire's room?"

"Right this way."

Castiel showed Dean to Claire's room. Claire glanced up when they entered and held out her books.

"See my big-girl books!" She asked proudly.

"Yes, I do." Dean said. He kneeled down next to Claire and let her show him her books. Castiel took a moment to observe, a fond feeling pushing in his chest.

Castiel went to copy the forms and then he returned to give the copies to Dean. Dean put the forms away in his backpack and nodded to Castiel.

"I'll be going soon, are you certain you're prepared?" Castiel said. "Claire may seem alright now, but I believe she'll get a bit fussy after I leave."

"I think I can handle the little miss." Dean said with a confident grin. "I've taken care of crazy children. Trust me, they were wild."

"I'll take your word for it." Castiel said. "Claire, I'll be back tonight. Behave for Mr. Dean, okay?"

"Yes, Papa." Claire said, as she always did (the little liar). Castiel bent down to kiss her forehead. Dean and Claire waved at him as he left.

"Who's that?" Balthazar asked as they pulled away from the house.

"New nanny." Castiel replied.

"A man? You got yourself a manny?" Balthazar snorted.

"It may not be the traditional route, but I have hope it will work out well."

Meeting Dean had been very different from meeting the other nannies, but that may have been because they'd already been aquatinted. Dean seemed to be a charming and outgoing man, more caring than the other nannies.

"Let's at least pray his sense of fashion doesn't wear off on Claire." Balthazar sniffed, making Castiel grin a little.

"Be nice." He said, but Balthazar smirked at him in the review mirror.

Castiel arrived at work exactly on time. Daphne greeted him with a coffee and his schedule. He'd sent her more flowers, still guilty for his outburst, and she obviously had appreciated the gesture.

Castiel's schedule for the day was rather light, which was optimal if Dean stormed out midday. It also allowed Castiel to catch up on a bit of back work.

Around 10 in the morning, the phone began to ring. It made Castiel jump and glance at it, dread building. He'd been so hopeful.

"Hello, Novak speaking." Castiel said, answering his phone.

"Hello, Castiel." Naomi's voice filtered through, sickeningly sweet.

"Mother." Castiel said, biting back a sigh. "How may I help you?"

"I'm sending over a suit for Friday. Do you still have the same measurements?"

"I do." Castiel answered.

"Wonderful. See you then."

The dial tone rung in Castiel's was. So much for saying a goodbye.

Castiel leaned back in his chair, sighing. His nerves were still on edge. He had been mentally preparing himself for Dean's call.

Never mind, then. Castiel had other work to do.

* * * * *

Dean did not call at 11, or 12, or 1. Castiel checked the clock nearly every 10 minutes. He was filled with anxiety throughout his entire day.

Dean did not call.

Castiel left a little earlier than usual, wanting to get home as soon as possible. Balthazar kindly did not mention his nervous state.

Castiel definitely did _not_ run to the door. He tried to collect himself as he unlocked the door. It made no sense for him to be in such a state. He had had other nannies last more than a day before, Dean was no different.

Castiel entered his home, alert for any sounds of a tantrum.

Instead, he heard laughter and giggling from the living room. Castiel made his way over and curiously peered into the room.

Castiel was surprised to see a tarp with lines of large colored dots along them. Dean was twisted over the tarp, his feet and hands all on their own dots. Claire was sitting on the couch with a square board in her hands. She was laughing and giggling.

"Papa!" Claire exclaimed, catching sight of him.

"Hello, Claire." Castiel said. Claire practically leapt from the couch in her rush to hug Castiel.

"How was your day?" Castiel asked, brushing back her hair with a hand.

"Good." Claire beamed.

"What's all this?" Castiel asked curiously, gesturing to Dean and the tarp. Dean stood and stretched.

"It's Twister." Dean answered, grinning. "I usually bring it along because it's fun and a bit of exercise."

"What is its purpose?"

"Well you spin the spinner thing that Claire has, and it will tell you where to put your foot or hand. You have to stay upright as much as possible."

"Interesting." Castiel hummed.

Dean looked incredulously at him. "Have you never played?"

"No." Castiel answered, head shaking. "Is it popular?"

Dean laughed and nodded.

"Papa, you should play!" Claire said, tugging at his sleeve.

"Maybe next time, Claire." Castiel said. "Could you play in your room for a moment? I need to talk with Mr. Dean."

"Okay." Claire said before she skipped out of the room.

"So, Dean," Castiel started, "how was your day?"

"It started off a little rough, but it got better." Dean answered. "Claire didn't want to put her things away, and so I asked her why she didn't want to when she knew it was the rules. She said that she just didn't want to, and I told her about how when I get mad or upset I sometimes do things that I feel bad about later. That at least softened her up a bit, then I told her I would time her so she can see how quickly she does it every day, like a game. She found that much more enjoyable.

"We did a lot of coloring today, lots of drawing competitions and tic-tac-toe that she won. She had a peanut butter and banana sandwich with celery sticks for lunch. She had plenty of water, took a nap after lunch too. We spent time reading together, she's a great reader, by the way, and we played Twister. I hope that that was alright. I usually like to bring Twister because the kids have fun making me twist into contorted shapes, and it's at least a little bit of exercise."

Castiel blinked, stunned. "That is... more comprehensive than I expected."

"Oh, sorry." Dean said, cheeks pinking just a bit. "I like giving full reports on the day."

"No, it's fine." Castiel said. "I did enjoy hearing about it, it only surprised me. Most nannies say a simple good or bad."

"Well, I can do that too." Dean said, grinning. "It was good, very good. Claire really sweet. I do think that she's having trouble adjusting, though, if you don't mind me saying."

"It's true." Castiel sighed, feeling suddenly miserable. "I don't know how to help her."

"Want my advice?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Just spend some more time with her. She talked about you a lot, you know? She obviously cares for you a lot and wants your attention."

"I suppose I could make more of an effort." Castiel said. "It's difficult, though, trying to handle all these things at once."

Dean's gaze softened. "I understand, man, you gotta do what you gotta do."

Castiel said nothing for a moment, thinking. "If the rest of the week goes well, will you be available to watch Claire this Friday evening?"

Dean frowned, something that Castiel did not like to see.

"I'm not sure." He said. "I might be busy, but I can check."

"I would appreciate that, but once again, there's absolutely no pressure for you to join us. If you decide you would rather spend the night home, relaxing on the couch, I would never hold it against you. Claire can be a lot to handle."

"She's great." Dean said. "I really enjoyed watching over her, I just need to see if I'm free."

"Okay." Castiel replied. "Thank you for your excellent job with Claire today."

"Hey, it was fun." Dean said. "I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow. Do you mind if I go say goodbye to her?"

"Not at all." Castiel said.

"Thanks." Dean took a step and then paused. He turned back around. "You're home a little early, so I already got dinner ready. I made a spring salad, it's got good stuff like artichoke hearts and asparagus. Anyways there's a list of ingredients taped to the bowl I used. I put it in the fridge, there's plenty for both of you."

"Oh," Castiel said, taken aback, "thank you, Dean. That was very thoughtful of you."

Dean grinned at him and then slipped away from the room, leaving Castiel a somewhat a confused mess.

He had to admit that it was doing funny things to his brain to see such an attractive omega caring so proficiently for Castiel's pup.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and push away his basic instincts. He had to stay professional.

Dean entered the room once more to say goodbye and grab his things, and then he left for the day.

Castiel still in the living room for a few moments until he was able to get his brain up and running again. He went to Claire's room to check up on her.

"Claire," Castiel said, "how was your day?"

Claire looked up from her barbies. "It was good, Papa. Mr. De is nice."

"Mr. De?" Castiel asked, an eyebrow quirking.

"Mr. De said I can call him that if I want." Claire said. "He makes yummy food."

"Even better than me?" Castiel teased.

"Way better." Claire confirmed, making Castiel laugh. He would be the first to admit that his cooking skills were less than amazing.

"Okay, Claire." He said. "I'm going to wash up for dinner, and then I'll serve us what Dean made. Sound good?"

"Yes, Papa!"

Castiel left for his bedroom and slipped inside to quickly change into more casual clothing and to wash his hands. After he went to the kitchen. The salad Dean prepared was labeled with a sticky note, just as he had said. Besides the ingredients, there was a little bit more.

_Let me know if there's something in here you don't like_ _, or something you'd want to see more of in the future!_   
_\- Dean_

Castiel swallowed. He took the sticky note off and put it on the counter, then he went about serving Claire and himself some of the salad.

Castiel went back to Claire's room to retrieve his daughter. She put away her toys, a bit reluctantly, and then joined him to eat in the kitchen. It may have been more proper to eat in the dining room, but Castiel thought it too formal and large for just Claire and himself. It was different back when Amelia was there, but there was nothing Castiel could do about that.

"Papa," Claire said, "when we go to the zoo, can Mr. De come too?"

Castiel startled a bit at that, both because of Claire's request and because of the mention of the zoo, it had slipped his mind. "You want Mr. Dean to come?"

"Yup." Claire said as she stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork. "He told me all about lions and tigers today. He knows a lot!"

"I suppose we can invite him." Castiel said. "Though, there's no guarantee that he'll come. He might be busy. Don't be too upset if he says he can't, okay?"

"Okay." Claire said. "Why is he busy this weekend?"

"I don't know if he is, Claire, I'm just saying that he might be. I don't know why he would be, it is not my place to inquire about it."

Claire sighed. "I hope he'll come."

"You really enjoy Mr. Dean, don't you?"

"Yes. He's the bestest. He's more fun than _Nanny Milton_." She said it was such disgust that Castiel had to stifle a laugh.

"I'm glad you like him, Claire. Hopefully he'll last a while."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, though it was mostly because Dean's cooking was absolutely amazing and Castiel was stuffing his face too quickly to talk. Dean was an excellent cook.

Claire helped Castiel to wash the dishes after they were done with their food, then they settled on the couch to watch a show before bedtime. Claire cuddled against Castiel's side throughout the movie and held his hand in her right while she sucked her thumb with her left. Castiel knew he should probably stop her from sucking her thumb, but he let it slide.

When Claire's eyes started to get droopy and glazed over, Castiel figured it was time to call it a night. He picked her picked and carried her to her room. He got her ready for bed and tucked in. He didn't read to her, she was already asleep.

Castiel made his way to his office to work a bit more. He was happily surprised with the events of the day. He didn't dare get his hopes up, though. A few of the other nannies had looked promising at first, but sooner or later they all were driven away by Claire's behavior. There were still two whole days before the weekend, anyways. That was plenty of time for Dean to quit.

Silently, Castiel mourned the loss. Dean was a charismatic character, one of the only nannies that Castiel had actually enjoyed the presence of. It would be a shame to never see him again.

Oh well. There wasn't much Castiel could do about it. He shook himself out of his thoughts and managed to do some work.

When it was time for bed, Castiel found Claire sleeping in his bed, again. He only sighed and moved to get ready.

Some things never seemed to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at them face to face.. also in this au Dean can actually use his words sometimes
> 
> I absolutely love caring dean (and so does cas)
> 
> by the way my friends, I'm going to be having finals soon and so my chapter may come late or I might skip a week because I'm going to be a busy bee... but in a few weeks it'll be summer 
> 
> Thank you for such a positive response on this fic... I'm sorry if I don't reply to your lovely comments, I find it difficult to convey how much I appreciate them (surprisingly, for a writer, I'm not great at talking to people lol) but I do want you all to know that I love reading the comments, and they also make my day, so thank you :)
> 
> Let me know what you think & have a great weekend !  
> -cap out-


	4. TGIF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel woke to a foot on his face. He blinked tiredly up at the ceiling and took a moment to wonder how Claire had gotten turned around during her sleep.

Castiel gently moved Claire's foot and then pushed himself out of the bed. He always got up earlier than her so he could do most of his morning routine beforehand. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and put on his clothes. Then he woke Claire.

She was a grouchy mess in the morning, her hair sticking up every which way and extremely tangled. Dried drool was disgustingly crusted along her cheek.

"I'm sleepy." Claire whined, looking up at Castiel.

"I know." Castiel said. "But, Mr. Dean is coming soon."

Claire perked up at that. She held her arms out for Castiel to pick her up. He took her to her room and got her changed and ready for the day, taking extra care to wash her face and get off the gross drool. Then he settled her at the kitchen table with some Raisin Bran and finished getting himself ready for the morning. He collected his things and got his socks on and shoes ready, then he went back to check on Claire.

Once Claire had finished her cereal, Castiel got her to brush her teeth as he tried to comb out her hair. He was lucky she was so resilient to pain on her head, because those tangles were nasty to deal with and Castiel had to tug a bit to get them out. He wondered if he should look up a video on how to do it better since he was new to all this. Amelia had been the one to do Claire's hair before, and Castiel still hadn't seemed to get the hang of it.

Castiel gave up some ten minutes later and decided it looked fine. She was only four, after all. No one would notice or care.

When the doorbell rang, Claire joined Castiel in opening the door.

"Mr. De!" She exclaimed, throwing herself at him.

"Hello, Claire." Dean greeted, smiling down at her. "Interesting hairdo you got there."

_Damnit._

"I'm afraid I am to blame for that one." Castiel said. "My skills are lacking in the beauty department."

"Well lucky for you, my skills are not." Dean replied. "Is it alright if I do Claire's hair?"

"By all means." Castiel said, waving his hand. He was a bit surprised by the offer, but Dean looked completely genuine. Claire led him to the bathroom so that Dean could do her hair. Castiel watched from the bathroom doorway as Dean expertly brushed out the tangles and pulled Claire's hair into pigtails.

"You gotta brush from the bottom up." Dean explained as he stood back and let Claire admire herself in the mirror. "Get the tangles out at the bottom so that the higher ones can just slide all the way down. Otherwise they get all clumped together and you've got an even bigger mess."

"I hadn't thought of that." Castiel admitted, somewhat amazed. "Thank you. Your work is excellent."

Dean's lips quirked at that. "Yeah, well, maybe I should be a hairdresser."

"No!" Claire suddenly shouted, spinning around. "Don't be a hairdresser, Mr. De!"

Dean laughed. "Alright, Claire, but you gotta ask nicely."

"Please don't be a hairdresser, Mr. De." Claire said, pouting adorably. Dean chuckled again.

"You're lucky I'm immune to your puppy eyes, little miss." He said. "But, since you asked nicely, I won't become a hairdresser."

Claire immediately lost her pout and smiled widely at him.

"Papa!" She said. "Ask him about the zoo!"

"Zoo?" Dean asked, glancing to Castiel.

"Right," Castiel, only then remembering, "I'm taking Claire to the zoo on Saturday, and she would love if you would join us. I would count it as overtime, of course, even though I'm there. It would only be for a couple of hours"

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Dean said. "I have to check to see if I can, so for now I'll say maybe. That reminds me, I can watch Claire on Friday."

"Oh, excellent." Castiel said, a bit of weight lifting from his shoulders.

"Papa, won't you be home on Friday?" Claire asked.

"No, Claire, I'm afraid I won't be." Castiel answered. "There's an event I have to attend, but Mr. Dean will be here with you and you two can have lots of fun together."

"Okay, Papa." Claire said as she looked down. Castiel swallowed, feeling a flood of guilt. He briefly considered skipping the charity ball, but he knew it would only cause more problems with Naomi.

"Hey, don't sound too bummed." Dean said. "Since it's the weekend, you get to eat junk food, right? I'll teach you how to make my famous pie."

"Really?" Claire asked, her eyes widening.

"As long as it's okay with your dad." Dean said.

Both of them looked to Castiel. Dean may have been immune to puppy eyes, but Castiel most certainly was not. Especially since both of them were looking at him so hopefully.

"That would be acceptable." He said.

"Thank you, Papa!" Claire said, past unhappiness forgotten. Dean grinned up at Castiel, which was a bonus.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your day." Castiel said, inching away. "I should leave for work soon. Dean, I forgot yesterday, but there's a spare key on the kitchen counter in case you want to take Claire to the park, or something."

"Sounds good." Dean said. He turned to Claire. "Now, Claire, your dad is about to have a super boring day at work, but we're going to have fun. You ready?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, what do you want to do first?"

"I want to play Barbie!"

"Lead the way!"

Castiel watched them go to Claire's room. He could hear them chatting as they took out all of Claire's Barbie dolls. Castiel couldn't help but feel kind of sad to be leaving. Dean had been rather accurate when he had described Castiel's day as boring. He wished he could just stay here with Claire and Dean.

Castiel's phone buzzed in his pocket, shaking him from his thoughts. He glanced at it and saw that Balthazar had texted to ask where he was.

Castiel sighed. He went to Claire's room to say goodbye, then he gathered his things and left.

He was quiet throughout the ride, despite Balthazar's attempts to start a conversation. Eventually Balthazar seemed to realize that Castiel was having a rough morning, and he gave up.

At least it would be the weekend soon. Castiel was looking forward to spending time with Claire. It was a little stupid, but Castiel sort of wished that Dean wouldn't be available so that he could spend more time with Claire, just the two of them. He hated when he was busy almost as much as she did.

* * * * *

Castiel's day was awful because it was so mundane. He'd had his meetings and did his work, and he was on his way home by 6.

When Castiel entered his home, several different scents bombarded him. The most obvious was Claire's unpresented happy scent. It was fuller and stronger than Castiel remembered it being in a while, which made his stomach twist with bittersweet feelings. Underneath that was the scent of delicious food, and lighter still was happy omega. It stopped Castiel in his tracks. It had been a while since he'd smelled happy omega. Even with Amelia, it had been a while since she was truly happy and not simply content.

Castiel allowed himself to revel in it. He could feel himself calming down and relaxing.

Castiel closed and locked the door behind him. He took his coat off and shoes and then walked over to the kitchen.

Claire and Dean were sitting at the kitchen table with empty plates. They looked up at his entrance.

"Hi, Papa!" Claire said. Her mouth was covered in the remnants of their dinner.

"Hey, Mr. Novak." Dean said. "You want some dinner?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Castiel replied.

"Not at all." Dean grinned at him. "If you want to wash up or somethin', Claire and I will just finish gossiping about you."

Castiel frowned and squinted his eyes, trying to think of what they would possible find entertaining about him.

Claire giggled and Dean smirked and Castiel realized they were just teasing him. He offered a hesitant smile and left to wash up and get changed into more comfortable clothes.

Castiel returned to plate of lasagna and salad.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said. "You didn't have to."

"I don't mind." Dean replied. "Claire and I had a very full day. She did all she was supposed to, no problems. We went to the park and fed some ducks some seeds. For lunch we had tuna sandwiches and cucumbers. She had her nap, then we drew portraits of each other and played tag outside. She played with her dolls while I made dinner, and now we're here."

"Sounds fun." Castiel remarked.

"It was!" Claire chimed. "I dared Mr. De to do a cartwheel and he did!"

Dean grimaced. "Not my finest moment."

"He fell!" Claire laughed. "I taught him how to do it right."

"She did." Dean confirmed. "Now I'm really good, right, Claire?"

"Hmm." Claire hummed dismissively. "You're alright."

"Sheesh, don't hold back." Dean said to her, grinning. "Alright, well, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow, Claire. You too, Mr. Novak."

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel said.

"Bye, Mr. De!" Claire said. She hugged him and then they both watched the omega leave.

"Did you have a nice day?" Castiel asked. To his surprise, Claire erupted in purrs.

"Mr. De is the bestest nanny ever! None of the other ones played outside with me, they only watched."

"I'm glad you enjoy him." Castiel replied, feeling warm. "I'm a little jealous of all the fun you're having."

"Don't be jealous, Papa." Claire said. "If he comes to the zoo with us, we _both_ can have fun with Mr. Dean!"

"I'm sure that we will, Claire." Castiel said. "Would you be upset if Mr. Dean can't go and you can only spend the day with me?"

"No, Papa." Claire stressed. "I want to go to the zoo with _you_."

Castiel smiled. He couldn't help but feel a bit validated by that.

"I look forward to it."

* * * * *

Castiel left for work a bit earlier on Friday. He wanted to be done as soon as possible so he could get home and spend some time with Claire before he was forced to go to the charity ball.

Daphne had his coffee and schedule waiting, as usually. Castiel was lucky that his schedule was rather sparse.

Naomi had Castiel's suit sent to him at work, which he thought was rather ridiculous since he would be changing at home. If she was going to have it sent to him, at least send it to him where he needed it.

He finished work without a hassle and was able to get home by 5:30. Both Claire and Dean were surprised to see him so early. The charity ball would be beginning at 7, so Dean would just be staying while Castiel was home.

Castiel showered and changed into his suit. It was a little bigger than he had expected it to be. Apparently he had lost some weight.

Since it was the weekend, Castiel had given Dean permission to make Claire unhealthy food. Originally, Castiel had planned on ordering a pizza, but Dean had insisted that he should be allowed to make burgers. They were "to die for." So Claire would still be having a home-cooked meal, and for dessert Dean would be teaching her how to make pie. It would be apple pie, at Claire's request.

Castiel was able to spend some time sitting with Claire and listening about her day before Balthazar came to pick him up. By that time, Dean had finished with the burgers and Castiel was subjected to a mouth-water aroma before he left. Absolute torture.

Upon arriving at the gala, Castiel went straight to the bar. He was fortunate enough that it was open before dinner. Castiel knew it may not have been the politest of moves, but he needed to have a drink if he was going to last the night.

"Cassie! I didn't expect to see you drinking so early!"

"Gabriel." Castiel said. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful or annoyed with his brother's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself, now could I?" Gabriel asked, eyes gleaming. "At least now you have decent company."

"I think we have different definitions of decent." Castiel sighed, but he truly was relieved that Gabriel would be there too. "Have you seen Mother?"

"Nope." Gabriel said. "The only thing I've seen is is the delicious cocktail."

Castiel grimaced. He needed something stronger.

"Castiel."

_Fuck._

"Mother," Castiel turned to face Naomi, "it's good to see you."

"You as well, Castiel." Naomi replied evenly, though her eyes traveled to Gabriel and back. "I believe dinner is starting soon."

"Excellent." Castiel said, his teeth gritted. "I presume we'll be dining together?"

"Yes." Naomi said. "I didn't know Gabriel was coming, so he won't be at our table."

"Thank God." Gabriel grumbled into his drink. Castiel could barely keep himself from smirking.

Naomi blinked, her smile tightening. "Come, Castiel, we should get seated. Goodbye, Gabriel."

"See ya!" Gabriel nodded his head. "Good luck, Cassie."

_So much for drinking._

Naomi slipped her arm under his and elegantly led him to their table. It was to the front and near the center, of course.

"Castiel, you'll be sitting here." Naomi gestures to his place and he took his seat obediently. Naomi sat at his right, and Michael was already seated at her other side.

"Nice to see you, Michael." Castiel greeted his brother.

"Likewise, Castiel."

The seats next to Castiel were empty, but he didn't have to wait long to find out who would be sitting there.

"Naomi!"

Naomi turned in her chair. "Richard, how lovely to see you."

Castiel plastered on a smile and also shifted in his chair to greet the newcomers.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Kelly." He said. He stood and shook Mr. Kelly's hand.

"It's been a while, Castiel." The older man said. "You've grown. How have you been?"

"Well." Castiel replied. "And you?"

"I've been quite well, myself." Mr. Kelly sat with an empty seat between him and Castiel. Without turning to look to see who would be sitting there, Castiel pulled it out.

Seconds later, April Kelly sat down. Castiel pushed her in, ever the polite alpha, and took his seat besides her.

"Castiel," April's eyes ran up and down his body, "you're looking well."

"Thank you." Castiel said. "You look lovely this evening."

April smiled at him. It was something overly sweet and secretive, and Castiel hated it.

"So, Castiel," April continued, batting her eyes, "what have you been up to lately?"

"I don't have much time for things outside of watching Claire." Castiel replied, feeling strangely smug when April's gaze hardened at the mention of his pup.

"She must be a bit of a handful, I would imagine." April said. "How old is she now? Nine? Ten?"

"Four." Castiel answered.

"Aha." April said. She looked away, her mouth pulling into a tight line. Castiel did not have to look at Naomi to know that she was displeased. Luckily, the waiters came out to serve the first course of the meal.

The salad that was brought out looked expensive and sophisticated and tasted terrible. Castiel felt a pang of envy when remembered how delicious Dean's food was and how good the burgers had smelled.

Thank God the wine was actually decent.

Castiel held himself stiffly throughout the first course while his mother and Mr. Kelly chatted away. Occasionally they would bring April and Castiel into the conversation, if only to highlight a feature about one of them. Naomi gushed about how Castiel did excellent and crucial work within the company. Mr. Kelly talked about how April was integral in their family's firm. Castiel thought this was a lie. With traditional families, like Castiel's own, the omegas were often expected to be homemakers and if they got any sort of higher education is was purely a way to show off. Castiel knew that April had gotten her law degree, but it was unlikely that she was actually practicing law.

The second course, lobster, was at least better than the salad. Castiel made sure to busy himself eating so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

Throughout the main course, the hosts of the charity gala went up and spoke about whatever cause they were supporting. Castiel tried to remain interested, but he knew this was all a publicity stunt.

Perhaps the most redeeming part of the night was when they brought out the dessert, a delicious tiramisu.

Unfortunately, dessert meant that the speeches were over, and Castiel was forced to make small talk once again.

"So, Castiel," April purred, "have any plans for the weekend?"

"I'm going to the zoo with Claire tomorrow." Castiel answered. "We haven't been able to spend much time together lately."

"Working hard?" April asked, almost sounding sympathetic.

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

"Good man." Mr. Kelly said. Castiel smiled tightly at him.

"Richard, I believe I just saw Dick Roman walk by. Perhaps you'd like to join me in congratulating him on his latest investment?" Naomi was already standing.

"An excellent idea, Naomi." Mr. Kelly agreed, also standing. "Liliane?" Mr. Kelly helped his wife up and the three of them walked off.

 _Bastards_.

"Castiel, I was thinking that we should spend more time together." April said. "It must be lonely with only Claire at home, you're probably in need of adult friends."

"You are not wrong." Castiel lied. "Perhaps you would like to come to the zoo with Claire and me tomorrow?" He already knew her answer would be no.

"Thank you, but I was thinking something with just the two of us." April said smoothly.

"Perhaps we could go out to eat?" Castiel suggested, already growing stressed and irritated. He was wearing scent-blockers, thankfully.

"A lovely idea." April replied, smiling. "I don't suppose you're available this weekend?"

Castiel stopped himself from grimacing. He really wanted to spend the weekend with Claire, but that wasn't an excuse that would deter April.

"I am." Castiel said. "Perhaps Sunday evening?"

"Excellent." April's eyes were practically glinting. "I look forward to it."

"As do I." Castiel tilted his head and then took a gulp of his wine. Gabriel had always said he was a bad liar, but Castiel thought himself decent at the very least.

Thankfully, Naomi and the Kelly's seemed to realize that their presence would be welcomed again.

"Naomi, your family must join us in Napa Valley over the holiday!" Mr. Kelly said. Mrs. Kelly simply smiled and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful, doesn't it, Castiel?" Naomi grasped his forearm and shook it a little.

"It does." Castiel agreed. "Isn't November a bit late to go though?"

"It is." Mr. Kelly answered. "But it won't be too cold, and the tourists will be gone. Liliane and I enjoy spending the holiday there. Perhaps we should go for a weekend though?"

"Richard, that's a great idea!" Mrs. Kelly said, the first thing the omega had said that evening.

"You'd come too, wouldn't you, Castiel?" April asked.

"Er, if the invitation is open to me I would love to attend." Castiel said. "Though, I would like to bring Claire along."

There was a beat of silence before April spoke up. "I think that would be a fine idea, it would give us the chance to get to know her."

"Yes, well said, April." Mr. Kelly said. "We can always call for a sitter to watch over her, and the property is large so she'll enjoy herself."

"Thank you, that's very gracious of you." Castiel replied.

"We would love to have you both." Mr. Kelly said. "Michael, you're welcomed as well."

"Thank you, Mr. Kelly." Michael said silkily, making the hairs on Castiel's arm stand on end. "I do not know if I could get away for a weekend, but the holiday is a fine idea."

Mr. Kelly went into a very boring description of his house in Napa Valley and explained how beautiful and amazing it was. In other words, he implied how expensive it was and how rich he was. It was posturing, really, and utterly unimpressive to Castiel.

Across the room, Gabriel grinned at him and rose his glass. Castiel rose his glass slightly in return.

At least not all of his family was stuck-up.

* * * * *

Castiel returned home at nearly 11:30 in the evening. He was exhausted and irritated, and he collapsed on the couch with a huff.

"Rough night?"

Castiel almost jumped and looked around wildly.

Dean stood in the doorway, hands on his hips and smirk on his lips.

"Did I scare ya?"

"No." Castiel said. "I just forgot you were here."

"Mhm." Dean hummed. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Castiel. "How was your night?"

"It was not the best." Castiel sighed. "How was yours?"

"Claire and I had a blast." Dean replied. "I can tell you more about it tomorrow at the zoo, you look tired."

"That would be good." Castiel said, his eyes slipping shut. He heard Dean chuckle, then the couch shifted as Dean stood.

"Up 'n at 'em, Mr. Novak." A warm hand grasped onto Castiel's shoulder and shook him.

Castiel blinked. "I'm awake."

"Mhm." Dean chuckled again. "Sure you are. Need any help?"

"No, I'm okay." Castiel shoved himself up onto his feet, barely even wobbling.

"If you say so." Dean watched him for a moment. "I'd best be going now. See you tomorrow, Mr. Novak."

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Night. You go to bed, I'll lock the door behind me."

Castiel stumbled away and towards his bedroom without an argument. He was so tired. He barely was able to change and brush his teeth before he collapsed into his bed.

At least the zoo with Claire would be nice.

* * * * *

There was pressure on Castiel's chest when he woke. It took him a few seconds to realize that Claire was sitting on his chest and staring down at him.

"Good morning, Claire." Castiel groaned, flinging an arm over his eyes.

"Hi, Papa." Claire said, grinning. "Time for zoo?"

"Yes." Castiel gently moved Claire back and sat up. "I'm getting ready."

"Yay!" Claire clapped her hands together. "When is Mr. De coming over?"

"Soon, probably." Castiel replied. He moved to the end of the bed. "Let's get you ready."

Claire was practically bouncing as Castiel got her dressed and fed. He didn't do her hair, Dean would be doing that. Claire sat with one of her picture books while Castiel got himself ready.

The doorbell rang just as Castiel was pulling on his shirt.

"I'll get it!" Claire yelled from the other room.

"Check first!" Castiel called back.

He heard Claire asking who it was, and then he heard the alarm chime as the door was opened.

"Claire, you look so pretty today." Dean's voice drifted through their home. Claire's giggles followed.

Castiel glanced at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. Then, he followed Claire's and Dean's voices to the Claire's bathroom. Claire was standing on his step-stool as Dean did her hair in a fancy braid.

"Good morning." Dean greeted, their eyes meeting in the mirror. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you." Castiel said. "I'm almost ready to go."

"Sounds good." Dean replied. "You excited, Claire?"

"Yup!"

"Me too." Dean said. "Your hair is done."

"Thank you, Mr. De!"

Claire bounded out of the bathroom, leaving only Dean and Castiel.

"Not sure if you got a chance to check, but I left the leftover dinner and pie in the fridge."

"I haven't seen it yet, but thank you." Castiel said. "Actually, are you available tomorrow? I have a... thing that I can't get out of."

"Sorry." Dean said, smile slipping off his face. "Don't think I can."

 _Fuck_.

"It's alright." Castiel said. "I'll get a sitter. Thank you for today, Claire is excited you're coming."

"I don't mind spending time with her." Dean said. "She's a sweet girl."

Castiel found himself smiling lightly. "I'm glad you can see that."

"It's obvious." Dean replied. "And it's clear that you're doing a great job with her."

Castiel couldn't explain the warm feelings in his chest that he quickly shoved away. Dean was just being nice.

"Papa, let's go!" Claire shouted. Castiel nodded to Dean, hoping that showed his appreciation, and left to get the last of his things ready.

Just as they were about to leave the house, Castiel's phone began to ring. He paused and answered it without looking at it.

"Hello?"

"Castiel." April said. "I'm glad I caught you."

"April," Castiel said, surprised, "I wasn't expecting you to call."

"My father wanted me to work out the details for the weekend, and I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow."

"That sounds great, April, but now is not the best time."

"Oh." April said, sounding upset. "I see. Well, if you want to cancel the evening, I completely understand-"

"No!" Castiel interrupted. "Not at all. I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I guess we can discuss it briefly right now."

"Alright, if you say so." April said.

Castiel wandered over and sat down on the couch as April began to go into detail about their dinner for tomorrow and the weekend with her family in Napa Valley. Castiel kept glancing at his watch, very aware of how Claire and Dean were staring at him.

"Papa," Claire pleaded, eyes wide, "let's go! I want to to see the feedings!"

Castiel covered the bottom of his phone and moved it away from his mouth. "I'm sorry, Claire, I have to take this call."

"Hey, Mr. Novak," Dean said, "I don't mind taking Claire early so she doesn't miss out on all the feeding times and stuff. You can come when you're done, and we'll bring you your ticket at the gate."

"Are you sure?" Castiel whispered.

Dean nodded and Claire looked at him hopefully.

"Okay." Castiel handed over the printed-out tickets. Dean and Claire whispered their goodbyes and left. Castiel sighed and resigned herself to listening to April.

Unfortunately, April did not shut up.

Castiel even stood and paced around for a while, getting antsy. Every time he tried to shut the conversation down, April would get sad and he would feel guilty and she would continue talking. He kept telling himself that it would end soon.

* * * * *

It did not end soon.

It wasn't until Castiel heard the front door open that he realized how late it had gotten.

Claire and Dean walked back into the living room, both their scents subdued. Claire went straight down the hall, presumably to her room, without saying anything. Dean stared at the floor.

"April," Castiel cut in, not even listening by this point, "I have to go. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Goodbye." He hung up without waiting for a reply.

Castiel stood and moved towards the hall, but Dean shook his head.

"She's pretty upset." Dean said softly.

"Fuck." Castiel swore, angrily spinning around and pacing. "April wouldn't stop talking, I _tried_ to get her to stop, but she wouldn't!"

"Hey, you're a busy man, I get it." Dean said. "Claire doesn't get it, though. You're going to have to make it up to her. She'll probably be upset for a while."

"I understand." Castiel looked away, feeling the distinct flush of shame.

How could he have forgotten?

"Hey, I'm going to go. I'll see you on Monday."

"Of course." Castiel said. "Thank you, so much, for taking Claire."

Dean smiled a bit, but it looked forced. Then he turned and left.

Castiel waited for the front door to shut, then he walked to Claire's room.

Claire's door was shut. Castiel almost knocked, but he stopped himself when he caught a whiff of tears and hurt and heard a few muffled cries.

Castiel pulled away slowly and swallowed, feeling so awful.

With nothing else to do, Castiel made his way over to his office and collapsed in his chair with a sigh.

So much for a fun day at the zoo with Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I did end up posting this week... good for me lol  
> this chapter was pretty long so that's cool but also kind of a bummer  
> I am aware that dick is a nickname for Richard, but Richard sounds like a rich name so who cares  
> April is probably so ooc but I hate her so oh well
> 
> Okay I had an extremely stressful Wednesday... so my neighborhood had a scheduled power outage in the morning that started two hours late... of course I had forgotten about it so I hadn't done my hair which I needed to do before 4 since I had a kind of important presentation for one of my classes... the power was supposed to go back on at noon, which was exactly when my lab started so beforehand I emailed my instructor and told him I wasn't sure I would have wifi... at noon the power wasn't on so I joined my zoom via phone call (a fine idea until you remember that for my chem lab they do an experiment and write the data for us to use so I couldn't see what data they were using)... usually the class ends at 2 but it took the full 3 hours because my instructors would not stop talking omg it was awful... by then my power was still off and my computer was at 33% so I was freaking out and finally I decided to charge my computer in the car but I didn't have the kind of adapter for my computer to charge it in the car so I kept looking everywhere in my house and by some miracle I was able to find one so I went to the car, used it to charge my computer, and at the same time called my lab partner so we could go over our presentation... then like 30 min before the presentation my power finally started coming back on so I was able to charge my computer and then do the front part of my hair so I didn't look disgusting... yeah it was rough lol
> 
> How was everyone's week? Hope everyone is staying safe in these troubling times! 
> 
> if you ever want to chat about literally anything... my Tumblr is tale-to-tell... hyphens not underdashes lol
> 
> Okay... that's all for this week... let me know what you think :)  
> -cap out-


	5. Nailing It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Castiel almost called and canceled his date with April several times. He was upset with April, yes, but mostly he was upset with himself. He should have known better, should have realized the time sooner. He felt so terrible for failing Claire like that.

Claire had stayed in her room for the rest of the day. Castiel wanted to talk to her and apologize, but he always wanted to give her space. He considered calling Dean and asking if he had any sort of advice, the omega was obviously good with children, but Castiel was too embarrassed.

So Castiel spent the afternoon moping around. He ordered pizza for dinner with the hopes that Claire would eat with him, but she only snuck out of her room briefly to grab a slice before retreating back to her room, leaving Castiel alone to wallow in pity.

He felt so guilty.

What kind of father was he?

Apparently the kind that made false promises and flaked on commitments.

That was the first night that Claire stayed in her room the whole night.

Come Sunday morning, Castiel had finally worked up the courage to go and talk to Claire.

He knocked on Claire's door softly and then waited. When no reply came, Castiel hesitantly opened the door and peeked inside the room.

Claire sat at her desk with her toys, back towards Castiel.

"Claire?" Castiel asked quietly. "Is there something you want for breakfast? Pancakes, maybe?"

"No, thank you." Claire said, not looking.

"French toast then?" Castiel questioned, a bit desperate. "Waffles?"

"I'm not hungry." Claire said.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked. "We could even go to IHOP if you want?"

"I'm okay."

Castiel swallowed, his chest suddenly contracting painfully. "If you say so, Claire."

Claire nodded but did not reply.

"Hey, sweetheart," Castiel said, "I have to go somewhere tonight, and Dean can't watch you. Do you want me to try Uncle Gabriel?"

Claire did turn around at that. "Yes, please." She nodded, her mournful scent lifting slightly.

It relieved Castiel a little bit to get a positive reaction, but at the same time he felt even worse.

"Would you like to do something beforehand?" Castiel asked. "We could go to the park or watch a movie?"

"I don't know." Claire said.

"Is there something you want to do?" Castiel said hopefully. "Anything?"

Claire looked thoughtful for a second. "Can I get my nails painted?"

"Oh." Castiel said. "If you want to. We don't have many colors, do you want to go to the store to buy some more?"

"No," Claire said, shaking her head, "I want to go to get my nails done."

Castiel was a little taken aback. He'd never taken Claire to get her nails done, had never even though about it. He had no clue where she came up with idea.

"I suppose so." Castiel said. "Where did you hear about that?"

"Mommy used to take me with her." Claire answered. "She said I could get mine done too when I was older. I'm older now."

"You're only older by three months, Claire." Castiel said, but he still smiled. "We should get you ready."

"Okay!" Claire hopped down from her chair and started looking in her closet. "I'm choosing my outfit!"

Castiel grimaced, though Claire couldn't see, "If you want to, Claire."

Claire chose a bright purple shirt with a carrot orange tutu and hot pink leggings. Her tennis shoes were lime green and her socks were mismatched. It was physically difficult for Castiel not to wince at how colorful it all was.

"Ready." Claire grinned.

"Okay."

Castiel looked up a nearby nail salon before driving them there. He wondered, briefly, if Claire was actually old enough to get her nails done. He didn't know how he felt about what age Claire should be allowed to wear makeup, but he thought nail polish was probably okay.

The nearest nail salon was also a hair salon, and, immediately after entering, Castiel realized that it had primarily female clientele. Castiel was the only male there. Well, there was one other, but it was a younger-looking boy who was playing on his phone next to an older woman Castiel assumed was his mother.

"Hello, sir!" The beta at the register greeted. "How may I help you today?"

"My daughter would like to get her nails done." Castiel said.

"For sure!" The beta replied, grinning down at Claire. "What kind of color do you want, sweetie?"

"Um." Claire looked at Castiel.

"Whatever you would like is fine." Castiel said.

"We have a wall you can choose from if you want." The beta offered.

Claire's eyes widened and she nodded. The beta led her to an area of the store that had shelves of nail polish. Castiel was shocked by the amount.

Claire took nearly ten minutes before she looked to the beta. "Could I have more than one color?"

"Of course!"

"Could I have the rainbow?" Claire asked, already picking out the colors.

"If you want." The beta said. "But you only have five fingers, so you might be missing a color."

"Okay." Claire nodded. She picked out hot pink, orange, bright yellow, lime green, and blue and gave it to the woman.

"Good choice. Now, we're going to go over to those tables and that nice woman is going to do your nails."

"Claire," Castiel said, "I'm going go sit over there." He nodded towards some empty seats near the front of the salon.

"No, Papa!" Claire exclaimed. "You too!"

Castiel blinked. "Could you repeat that?"

"You too, Papa! You should get a rainbow too so we can match!"

"Er." Castiel glanced to the beta woman, who was looking at Claire like the pup was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

Claire was using her best puppy dog eyes, and with everything that had happened, Castiel melted.

"Okay, Claire, if you'd like." Castiel let Claire take his hand and lead him along. They sat next to one another at the table.

"Oh, father-daughter bonding time?" The alpha woman behind the table asked.

"Yup." Claire replied. "I want a rainbow, please."

"Okay." The alpha nodded. "For your daddy too?"

"Yes." Castiel answered. The alpha grinned at him, her eyes twinkling.

"How fun! I'll be starting with you, little lady. Put your hands up here, okay?"

Claire obediently held her hands out on the table. The alpha did Claire's nails quickly, chatting with Castiel's daughter the entire time. After, she told Claire to keep her hands there as she did Castiel's nails.

Castiel was just a bit regretful, but Claire's smile made it worth it.

Castiel waited with Claire at the table until their nails dried, then he went up and paid. Claire held his hand as they walked back to the car. The polish on his nails felt odd and smooth. Claire kept staring at her own.

"I love it, Papa!" Claire said. "It's so pretty and glittery!"

"You're absolutely right." Castiel replied. He got Claire set up in her car seat before he got into the front and started the car.

Claire talked about her nails the entire drive home. Castiel was glad that Claire had seemingly forgiven him, but that did not mean that he had forgiven himself.

"Claire," Castiel said once they had parked in the driveway, "I need to talk to you." He turned in the chair so he could face her properly.

Claire looked back at him with wide eyes.

"I need to apologize." Castiel said quietly. "I let something distract me yesterday, and because of that I missed out on an amazing opportunity to spend the day with you. You're upset by that, and I don't blame you. It's okay that you're mad at me. I did something wrong. You don't have to forgive me, Claire, if you don't want to, but I hope you know that I love you and I am very, _very_ sorry. I promise I won't forget something like that again."

"Okay, Papa." Claire said, nodding slowly. "I love you too. And it's okay! Mr. Dean is really nice to be around."

Castiel let out a breath of air. "I'm glad you were still able to enjoy yourself a little. I'm very lucky to have a daughter like you."

He got out of the car and then went around to release Claire from her car seat. She held his hand again as she skipped to the front door.

"I'm hungry." Claire announced. "Can I have pancakes?"

"Of course." Castiel said. Claire followed him to the kitchen and watched him make the pancakes. At her request, he added chocolate chips and blueberries. Claire also wanted them to be heart-shaped, which Castiel struggled with immensely. Claire appreciated the effort.

While his daughter ate misshaped pancakes, Castiel called Gabriel.

"Hey, little bro." Gabriel greeted. "What's happening?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." Castiel said. "Is it possible that you have the early evening free?"

"I do." Gabriel answered. "Why?"

"Could you watch Claire? I have a date with April."

"Really?" Gabriel asked. "Her? C'mon, Cassie."

"It's what Mother wants, Gabriel." Castiel sighed. "It would look good for our family. Plus, Claire could use another parental figure. I'm not around as much as I should be."

"You being fucking hypocritical." Gabriel said. "You're not spending time with Claire tonight because you're going out with the woman who will be spending more time with Claire."

Castiel sighed again. "It's what Mother wants. What do you suggest I do?"

"Here's a crazy idea, why don't you do what _you_ want."

"Don't be ridiculous." Castiel scoffed. "Even if there was something that I wanted, I have to think of the company and the family."

"Cassie, my god, I'm going to smack you."

Castiel frowned indignantly. "Our family depends on the company, Gabriel. Claire's future depends on the financial security of-"

"That's bullshit and you know it." Gabriel interrupted. "You have lots of money put away, don't play stupid. Hell you could retire now and your grandchildren could still live off their inheritance from you."

Castiel did not say anything.

"Look, I'll watch Claire, of course. But, you gotta start living for you man. Your entire life is what Naomi has planned for you. She literally chose your outfit for you on Friday like you're some toddler."

"I'm not great with fashion." Castiel mumbled, embarrassed.

"That's not the point. The point is that she controls basically everything in your life. Grow a pair."

"Yes, thank you for your advice, Gabriel." Castiel cut in, pinching his nose. "I'll bring Claire around 5:45."

"That's a little early."

"Yes, I did manage to get a few words out while April planned our night. I don't think she appreciated that we'll be having an earlier dinner."

"You going to pick her up?"

"No." Castiel said. "She's having her driver drive her there. It's for the best."

"That's true." Gabriel said. "Okay, I'll be ready for Claire. Oh hey that reminds me, did you manage to get a permanent nanny for her?"

"I think so." Castiel answered. "Claire likes him."

"Him?"

"Yes. His name is Dean. He's an omega."

"Really? That's not very traditional of you." Gabriel said. "Huh. I guess you starting to move out from Naomi's grasp."

"She does not know."

"Sheesh. Good luck with that. But anyways, I'm happy for you." Gabriel said. "Claire deserves stability and so do you."

"Thank you, Gabriel."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go now. I have strippers to cancel."

Then the dial tone rang in Castiel's ear, forcing him to wonder if his brother had been serious.

Probably not.

Hopefully not.

Castiel shook himself and returned his attention to Claire. She had made a mess of her pancakes, but she look very delighted by her own whipped-cream beard. Castiel sighed dramatically and made a big show of cleaning it up.

For the rest of the day, he did whatever Claire wanted. Maybe it wasn't the best to earn her affection back like this, but Castiel couldn't help himself. He wanted so badly to make it up to her that he let her choose all the activities of the day. Unfortunately, this involved much more Disney karaoke than Castiel typically preferred. Apparently, Claire was an expert on singing too, if the way she critically judged Castiel's attempts was any indication. She enjoyed herself a lot. Castiel... not so much.

But it was good to actually spend some time with Claire and to see her happy, even if his attempts at singing made her giggle.

Castiel started getting ready about an hour before he was supposed to meet with April. It took a long time for him to decided which shirt he wanted to wear. After he finally picked a blue one that Gabriel had once said made his eyes pop (not literally, Gabriel had clarified), he tried to decide if he should wear cologne or scent-blockers. He thought he would like the scent-blockers, which should mask his negative emotions unless he was _really_ bored, but then again, Castiel should get used to masking his emotions without the blockers. They would be married someday, probably soon, it would be weird if Castiel wore his scent blockers all the time. In the end, Castiel decided that just the cologne should be enough. He also debated whether or not he should remove the nail polish. He decided to leave it, despite its bold appearance, for Claire. 

Castiel helped Claire to get her backpack packed with whatever she would need for her evening at Gabriel's house. This included Claire's pajamas and toothbrush since Castiel did not know what time he would be back.

Thirty minutes before he was due at the restaurant, Castiel drove Claire to Gabriel's house. He unbuckled her from the car seat and let her run to the door to ring the doorbell. Immediately after, she squished herself up against the wall and out of sight from someone looking straight out the front door. When Gabriel opened the door, Claire flung herself in front of him and shouted "boo!" Castiel did not think that Gabriel was scared or shocked at all, but he brother played it off and grasped at his chest.

"Claire!" He exclaimed. "You almost gave your old uncle here a heart attack."

"I doubt it was Claire who gave you a heart attack, Gabriel." Castiel said. "It was more likely all of the sugar and fat you have consumed."

Gabriel scowled at him in response.

"Your daddy is mean, Claire." Gabriel said. Then he caught sight of Claire's colored nails. "Gotta say, I'm really digging the nails."

"Thank you." Claire said proudly. "Papa's matching."

Gabriel's eyes grew comically wide as he whirled around to stare at Castiel's hands.

"Claire insisted." Castiel explained.

"Yeah, I can see that." Gabriel looked back down at Claire, something like awe in his eyes. "You, missy, have your daddy wrapped up all around your tiny finger."

"My fingers aren't tiny." Claire protested.

Gabriel laughed and held out his hand so she could place hers palm-to-palm with his and they could compare.

"My aren't small." Claire still tried to claim. "Yours are just ginormous."

"Claire, I can assure you that there's nothing big about your uncle. He's one of the shortest men I know."

"Hey, that's uncalled for!" Gabriel said. "Besides, there's at least _one_ thing big about me, if you get my drift."

"I don't get it." Claire said, staring up at Gabriel. "What's big about you?"

Castiel glared at his brother while Gabriel spluttered.

"My, um, my brain is big." Gabriel said.

"Are you sure about that?" Castiel snarked, rolling his eyes.

Claire squinted at them suspiciously, her hands on her hips.

"C'mon, Claire-bear," Gabriel cleared his throat, "let's get you inside so your dad doesn't get late."

"Bye, Papa!" Claire ran over to him to hug him.

"Goodbye, Claire." Castiel said, hugging her back. "I'll see you later. Be good for Uncle Gabriel, okay?"

"I will!" Claire said cheerfully. She skipped back to Gabriel. Castiel waved at them once more before he turned and left.

The restaurant wasn't far, thankfully. It was also right on the beach so there was a gorgeous view. It was only nearing six in the evening, so the sun was low in the sky but not setting yet. There were still plenty of people out and about, walking along the beach.

Castiel put his name in. He was a little early for the reservation, so Castiel decided to wait for April outside. There were a few nice chairs in front of the restaurant so that the customers could wait.

Just as Castiel had gotten himself settled, a flash of familiar brown hair and flannel caught Castiel's eye. He leaned forward, trying to observe the person standing on the beach just a few meters from Castiel.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, standing.

The omega turned around, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he searched the crowd for whoever had called his name. Dean met Castiel's gaze, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Cas?" Dean asked, then he winced. "Shit, I mean, Mr. Novak?"

Castiel frowned at him. He hadn't noticed the slip of Dean's tongue, and it honestly did not bother him.

"Whatcha doing here?" Dean asked.

"I eating at the restaurant." Castiel said, gesturing to the building behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Dean looked away, shuffling awkwardly.

Castiel watched him for a moment, taking in his casual appearance. He was wearing shorts and sandals with his flannel shirt, obviously prepared for the beach. He had said he was busy, which confused Castiel. Dean certainly did not look busy.

"Dean," Castiel said, a little hurt, "I told you, it's completely fine if you do not wish to watch Claire over the weekend. Even if you have nothing planned, I would never expect you to-"

"Mama?" A child's voice cut in.

Suddenly there was a small pup tugging gently at Dean's shirt. Castiel blinked several times, stunned. The boy certainly looked a lot like Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked, his voice softening. He knelt down in the sand so that he was eye-level with the pup.

"Can we get ice-cream now?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, of course." Dean cleared his throat as he stood. He was holding to the boy's hand. "Adam, say hi to Mr. Novak."

"Hi to Mr. Novak." The boy repeated, giggling. Castiel watched as Dean rolled his eyes and softly cuffed the back of the boy's head.

"You snarking me, kid?" Dean asked, though his tone was far from upset.

"No, Mama." The boy said, still giggling. "Hi, Mr. Novak."

"Hello." Castiel said dumbly. "I take it your name is Adam?"

"Yup." Adam replied, grinning. "It's my birthday so my mama brought me to the beach to eat burgers and get ice cream."

"How kind of him." Castiel said, his mind beginning to connect the dots. "Happy birthday. How old are you?"

"I'm six." The boy said. "Can we go now, please?"

"Sure, kiddo." Dean replied. "Hey, sorry, Mr. Novak, but we've got to run."

"I understand." Castiel said.

Dean smiled at him, a little forcefully, and the pair of them walked down the beach.

Castiel watched them go until a crowd of teenagers passed by and he lost sight of them.

"Castiel?"

Castiel sucked in a breath. "Hello, April. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." April replied, beaming at him. "Did you wait long?"

"Not at all." Castiel replied. He took her arm and together they walked into the restaurant.

Castiel's mind, however, was far _far_ away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright my friends, I did manage to get a chapter up this week! woohoo yay for me
> 
> Also I can't believe I didn't say this last week but HAPPY PRIDE MONTH !!!!! 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy despite everything that's happening (holy cow this year has been terrible)
> 
> Hey hey hey I only have next week (finals) and then I'm on summer break! that means more fics in shorter amount of time and (hopefully) constant updates
> 
> Anyways... let me know what you think (I really loved Castiel's nail polish idk about you guys but it made me so happy... is it too obvious that I made it rainbow???)
> 
> If anyone ever wants to chat - my Tumblr is tale-to-tell (pretty much the same thing except hyphens and not underdashes) 
> 
> Let me know what you think & I love y'all :) 
> 
> -cap out-


	6. The Babysitter/Bartender/Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Cas and Claire got their nails done, then Cas went to the restaurant for his date with April and saw Dean with Adam, who called Dean "mama"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Dean loved the American public education system.

Okay, maybe that was a bit of an overstatement. Dean definitely did not _love_ the American public education system. He had downright hated it when he was in high school, but his views had changed a bit with age. 

There was one thing he truly did love: it was free. Well, there were taxes, of course, but it still felt free. Dean couldn't even begin to imagine how expensive it would be to send Sam, and now Adam, to a private school with tuition. Dean sort of thought of the public education system as free child care. While Adam was at school learning, Dean had much more time to do things. 

Adam was in kindergarten now, so Dean suddenly had free time for the first time in six years.

Dean loved it. He could work during the day, and he got all of the chores of the day done while Sam and Adam were in school. It was much easier to drive Sam around and take care of Adam after school was over. Some days, Dean didn't have anything to do, so he was starting to figure what kind of hobbies he had. So far, all Dean knew was that he like to take walks on the beach. It wasn't very original, but he enjoyed it a lot. 

With Adam in school, Dean also had way more time to hang out with friends. Charlie, for instance, had told him she'd gotten up so late that she hadn't had the time to get coffee. To surprise her, Dean had decided to pick up some coffee for her and bring it to her at her work. 

Dean went to get coffee straight after dropping off Sam and Adam (which took forever because the line was so damn _long_ ), and then he drove to her workplace. Dean had been there once before as her platonic date/wingman to the Christmas party, so he knew where it was. He didn't know what floor Charlie was on, though, which was potentially a problem. 

Dean stopped at the receptionist desk at the first floor and politely asked the alpha receptionist for directions to Charlie. 

It took only a second for the receptionist to pull up the floor and office that Charlie was in. She smiled at Dean as he thanked her and headed over to the elevator. Charlie was on floor 7, so it took a moment for the elevator to get there. It also took a while for Dean to find Charlie's office, but once he had he knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" Charlie yelled. 

Dean opened the door and peered inside, grinning. 

"Dean!" Charlie exclaimed, standing. "What are you doing here?"

"Little birdie told me that you're terrorizing everyone here without your coffee fix." Dean teased as he held up the cup. 

"Winchester, you are a miracle send." Charlie said. She practically ran over to him to get to her coffee. She took a big drink that had Dean wincing because he was sure it was much too hot for comfort. 

"Ah." Charlie breathed out, eyes closing in bliss. "That hits the spot." 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dramatic." 

"Fuck off." Charlie replied in a sing-song manner, grinning over the lid of the cup. "I _need_ my coffee."

"Yeah, whatever." Dean said. "Hope I'm not interrupting your work day, or anything."

"Not at all." Charlie said. "I just got done with this stupid conference call, anyways. It's my break time and my schedule is light today. Plus, I'm the boss of this department, so what can they do?"

Dean ended up talking to Charlie for a good thirty minutes before she had to get back to work. Dean bid his goodbye and promised they would meet up for a marathon too. Dean had been waiting for Adam to turn six before showing him Star Wars, since he was a little concerned with the violence, and his birthday was coming up quickly. 

Dean had to wait a couple of minutes at the elevator after pressing the button for the doors to open. There was already another man inside, and alpha, but Dean ignored him.

As soon as the doors shut, however, Dean was quickly distracted by the alpha. What caught Dean's attention was the alpha's mouth-watering scent. He smelled angry enough to bleed through his scent-blockers, but for some reason the strong scent was absolutely delicious. Dean suspected that he would find the ozone-scent frightening instead of entrancing if it was directed at him instead of someone else. Dean busied himself on his phone, forcing himself to not look up and stare at the alpha.

Dean couldn't ignore the alpha's scent. It seemed to lose its aggressive tint and mellow out into something more inquisitive before it sharped considerably with frustration. 

Dean couldn't help but look up. "You alright, dude?"

"Yes." The alpha quickly replied. He masked his scent and stared ahead rigidly, probably ignoring Dean.

"You sure, buddy?" Dean asked anyways. "You seem a bit stressed."

"It's been a long day." The alpha admitted after a moment. He started to lose his rigid stance.

"It's only 10." Dean said. The man glanced at him and smiled, just a bit. He ducked his head, still grinning.

"Yes, well." The alpha said. "There's a lot going on."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dean replied. "I know the feeling."

He looked back at his phone, but he was aware that the other man was eyeing Dean thoughtfully.

"What is your name?" The alpha asked. He turned to look at Dean.

"Dean." Dean answered, holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dean." The man said. "I'm Castiel."

"Castiel?" Dean repeated slowly. "Bit of a mouthful."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Castiel said. "Do you work here?"

Dean chuckled. "Nah. I'm just visiting a friend during her break. She didn't have a chance to buy coffee, so I brought her some."

"That's very sweet of you." Castiel said.

"It was nothing." Dean said with a wave of his hand. "She just can't function without coffee."

"Understandable." Castiel said. "I'm the same way with tea. I'm absolutely useless until I have a cup."

Dean laughed a bit, enjoying the way that Castiel's eyes seemed to light up.

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened.

"After you." Castiel said, gesturing. Dean smiled at him and stepped out of the elevator. Dean grinned and nodded at the receptionist as he left, watching as she smiled in return. They walked out of the building and paused near the entrance.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Cas." Dean said, shamelessly shortening the other man's name. It was long and difficult to say, anyways. "See you around sometime."

"Yes." Castiel smiled. "Goodbye."

Dean waved at him, then turned and started down the crowded sidewalk. He resisted turning around to look back at the alpha. Sure, Cas had been attractive, but Dean wasn't really looking for a relationship at the moment. Not even a hook-up type. He didn't have the time or energy for that. 

There wasn't much for Dean to do over the day, just go to the store to pick up some groceries. Sam was getting into a grapefruit juice phase, for some reason. Dean didn't understand, he couldn't stand the bitter stuff, but Sam enjoyed it and Adam would drink some too, even though the pup usually only liked sweet foods and drinks. Sam also insisted on eating more salad and vegetables. Dean had always had them eat vegetables with their meals, but Sam was a bit extreme. 

So, Dean loaded the cart with lots of lettuce and carrots and other healthy crap, along with a pie and some beef. He wanted to make burgers later, and a little pie never hurt anyone. Dean looked a bit longingly at the beer, but he didn't buy any. He didn't like having alcohol around Adam.

Dean got home in time to make himself a sandwich for lunch. He had to do laundry afterwards, but he didn't mind that too much. He liked watching Dr. Sexy as he folded clothes. 

Dean had to pick up Adam at 2, so he drove to the school and waited outside the Impala for Adam to get out of class. 

The pup grinned when he saw Dean and he ran over to give him a hug. 

"Hey, buddy." Dean said. He lifted Adam up in his arms to look him in the eyes. "How was school."

"It was fun." Adam said. "I can spell my name!"

"What?" Dean said. "No way! Show me."

"A." Adam started, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "D. A. Um. M." 

"Good job!" Dean said. "Mr. Smartypants over here."

Adam giggled and hugged Dean around his neck. "Can I have a snack?"

"Sure, dude." Dean said. He put Adam down and got him settled in his car seat. Dean always brought Adam an after-school snack to munch on while they drove home. Today it was baby carrots. 

Dean could hear Adam crunching on the carrots the entire ride home.

Their apartment was far from luxurious, but it was much better than what Dean had lived in growing up (and Sam, for much of his life), so Dean loved it. 

Dean carried Adam and his backpack up the stairs to the apartment because, infuriatingly, Adam had learned to make puppy eyes from Sam, and Adam didn't like to go up stairs.

Adam sat down at the table and started on his homework. Dean didn't let him watch TV or play with toys until he was done. This was probably the most difficult adjustment for Adam because he hadn't been used to homework. Most of the stuff was interesting to Adam, though, so he didn't complain too often. He was a good kid. 

Sam got home a little more than half an hour after Dean and Adam. He liked to walk home so he could stop by the library. 

"Hey, Dean." Sam greeted. He dropped his bag on the table next to Adam's things. "Hey, Adam."

"Hi, Sam!" Adam said, grinning cheerily up at Sam. 

"Heya, Sammy." Dean said. "How was school?"

"It's Sam." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. "And it was good. Had a pop quiz in history today, but it was easy." 

"Good job." Dean said. "You got any homework?"

"Yeah, a lot." Sam replied. He started to take out his things. "How were you today?" 

"I was good." Dean said. "I have a shift tonight." 

It made Dean a little guilty and sad to see the tension on Sam's face and disappointment in Adam's expression. He hated having to leave Sam to watch Adam. He enjoyed spending time with them, and he knew that Sam was busy with schoolwork and that he shouldn't have to watch over a pup, but there wasn't much that Dean could do about that. He already asked Bobby and Ellen to watch them far more than he wanted to. They never said anything about it, of course, but it wasn't their responsibility. Plus, they were already helping plenty with school supplies and the occasional grocery fund. 

"Any dinner requests?" Dean asked, trying to distract them. 

"Pizza!" Adam said, as he always did. 

"Something with broccoli." Sam said. 

Dean made a face that Sam ignored. 

Whatever.

Pasta could be made with broccoli, so Dean would do that before he had to go for his shift. He ruffled both Sam's and Adam's hair, delighting in how they both pulled away and grumbled at him. 

Dean really didn't want to go in for his shift at the Roadhouse that night, but he had to do what he had to do.

* * * * *

Dean was surprised to receive a text from Charlie the next evening that said she had given his information to her boss who was looking for a permanent nanny, and that he was interested despite Dean's secondary gender and lack of higher education. Dean tried not to get his hopes up too much. There was always a chance that Charlie's boss just wouldn't hire him. 

He couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to have a permanent job as a nanny, though. He wouldn't have to get late shifts at the Roadhouse, and he would probably be making much more money that he did as a bartender and babysitter. At the very least, his paycheck would be definite. 

Dean received an email from Charlie's boss (it took him an embarrassingly long time to figure out that 'novakind' was for 'Novak industries' and not 'Nova kind.') later in the evening and he sent one of his own. 

Dean was _shocked_ when he saw the salary on the contract that Mr. Novak sent him later. It was higher than what he normally heard of for a nanny-salary. Mr. Novak had obviously been choosing the best, most prestigious nannies in the past. Dean was not about to argue his salary down though, not when Mr. Novak was completely accepting of Dean's cons. 

Dean asked Sam about it first since it would be the teen watching Adam primarily with Dean at work. He didn't tell Sam about how much he would be making, because he _never_ wanted to force so much childcare on Sam the way that John had with Dean. Sam must've been able to tell, though, that Dean wanted to do it, because he smiled and said it wouldn't be a problem. Dean felt a bit selfish knowing that Sam would have to watch Adam a lot, but he reminded himself that the job would be to give them both a better future. 

It was a bit troubling to Dean that the first trials would be the one-day and one-week trials because Dean had no idea if he would be off in time to work a shift at the Roadhouse, which meant he had to tell Ellen he probably wouldn't be in for the rest of the week and that he might be quitting. 

Ellen was really sweet about it, and she even congratulated him on the job, even though Dean insisted that it might not last.

Dean hoped it would last. 

* * * * * 

Dean was nervous the entire drive to Mr. Novak's house. He really hoped he could live up to Mr. Novak's expectations of Dean and that he didn't get fired right away. He also hoped that he was able to get through to Claire. Sam and Adam had had awful tantrums in the past, so Dean had a lot of experience with dealing with it. But, it was always different when it was someone else's kid. 

Dean took a moment to calm himself before getting out of the Impala and going up to the front door of Mr. Novak's (very expensive-looking) house. He rang the doorbell, hands sweating nervously.

Dean caught the scent before he saw who opened the door, and his eyes widened. 

"Dean?" Cas asked, his eyes wide. 

"Cas?" Dean said. "Are you... is your last name Novak?"

"Yes." Cas - Mr. Novak - answered. "And your last name must be Winchester."

"Yeah, it is." Dean replied. 

He couldn't help but stare at the alpha in front of him for a moment. It was a really strange twist that Dean had not been expecting. Cas seemed to be just as shocked as Dean. 

Their awkward silence was broken by the presence of a little girl. 

"Who is it?" The pup asked as she looked at Dean between her father's legs. 

Dean quickly fell into the a more professional role after that. It wasn't hard to talk to Claire. It was significantly more difficult for Dean to talk to Cas ( _Mr. Novak_ , Dean had to remind himself) and address their feelings. In the end, though Mr. Novak was very professional about it all, and Dean found himself alone with Claire. 

The day went by rather easily, if Dean was being honest. Claire did get upset about having to put away her toys, but that was dealt with easily. She was a sweet pup, just upset and hurt by her circumstances. Dean could tell that she wasn't acting out for trouble but rather for attention. It made him a little sad, but he did his best to interest her with various activities. She was definitely one of his easier and more fun charges. She didn't whine and complain constantly or beg to watch TV all day. Dean actually enjoyed watching over her. She seemed to like Dean too, which was a bonus. 

By the time Dean got home in the evening, he was exhausted, but really happy. 

The downside to the new job was that he wasn't able to pick Adam up. Luckily, Adam was able to stay at the kindergarten for another hour after school without charge, which meant that Sam would be able to take him home. Dean made sure that Sam carried pepper spray with him at all times. Though, Sam was starting to spring up (he was already as tall as Dean, though Dean would _never_ admit that) and he had presented as an alpha, so Dean wasn't too worried about them. 

Dean hadn't been able to make dinner for them that evening, but for the future he planned to make dinner for them either before he left for work or after he got home and put it in the fridge so that they could just heat it in the microwave if he wasn't home on time. That way they wouldn't be living on Kraft Mac-n-Cheese. 

Adam and Sam were done with their dinner by the time Dean got home. Both looked overjoyed to see him. Dean didn't get to spend much time with Adam while Adam was awake, but he did get to tuck Adam in for bed and kiss him goodnight, which wasn't something he got to do often. 

Pros and cons. 

Sam was up for a couple more hours doing homework. Dean sat next to him at the table, just happy to be home. Every-so often, Sam would look up and tell Dean something that he remembered about the day. There wasn't much time for full conversations though, which bummed Dean out a bit. 

Still, it was nice for Dean to know that he would be home with the boys for the entire night. He hated leaving them alone at night.

Dean fell asleep much earlier than usual that evening, but he didn't care. 

Things were finally starting to feel like they were going in his direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'm done with school!!!!! (well sorta, I'm on summer break and I am taking a summer class but that's not for a while)  
> Finals went much better than I expected hurray!
> 
> Now that I'm on summer break I should be able to write consistently (hopefully) 
> 
> As a celebration to the end of the school year, I'm writing a new wip! it's a witch/familiar au with witch!Cas and familiar!Dean, so if that stuff interests you go check it out [The Witching Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811405)
> 
> How did y'all like the Dean POV? He works so hard for his boys <3
> 
> Stay safe and I hope everyone has a great weekend!  
> -cap out-


	7. Lions, and Tigers, and Claires (Oh, my!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own supernatural 
> 
> Last chapter recap: first chapters in Dean's POV

Dean did not typically enjoy working on the weekend, but just a couple of hours on Saturday at time and a half was too good of opportunity to pass off. Plus, he'd just be walking around the zoo with Claire and Castiel - Mr. Novak - for a while. It would be fun.

Unfortunately, Adam did not agree with Dean. He watched Dean get ready with big, watery eyes, devastated that Dean was going to be leaving over the weekend. He cheered up when Dean promised to take him to the play games with him afterwards.

"You sure you don't mine watching him?" Dean asked, very aware he'd repeated the same question some thousand times.

"Yes." Sam replied with an eye roll. "It's not the first time, Dean."

"I know." Dean said. "Okay, well, give me a call if you need something. I'll be with Mr. Novak and his daughter so I'll probably be able to come back."

Sam crinkled his nose. "Why are you going with them if the dad's going to be there?"

"Claire invited me, and Mr. Novak said he'd still pay me." Dean explained.

"That's cool. Have fun."

"You too. Thanks for watching Adam."

Sam rolled his eyes again. "Obviously I'm going to watch him, Dean."

"Still." Dean shrugged. "Alright, I'm going now. See you in a couple of hours!"

Sam waved while Adam gave Dean a hug, then Dean drove off. It was fortunate that Mr. Novak lived near to Dean since it meant that he didn't have to rush much.

Claire was the one to open the door for Dean once he arrived at the Novak residence, though only after she asked who was there. Dean had a key but he felt it would be rude if he let himself in while Mr. Novak was home.

Claire greeted him with a hug and a smile, and she led him to her restroom to do her hair. Dean actually enjoyed doing to hair of his charges, it felt like a good way to bond. Plus, Dean had plenty of experience practicing on Sam's hair.

Claire told him that she wanted a braid and so Dean started to do a fish braid. Claire chatted excitedly to him throughout.

"I can't wait to see the lions!" She said. "Will we see them?"

"If you want to, Claire." Dean shrugged. "There's other fun things too. Like meerkats."

"And tigers and snakes?"

"Yeah. There's feeding times too where we can watch the animals get fed."

"I want to see that!"

"Okay, we'll let your dad know." Dean said. "Where is he, by the way?"

"Still getting ready." Claire replied. "What time are the feedings?"

"I'm not sure, but we can look it up. They probably start in an hour or so."

"Okay." Claire squirmed a bit, obviously full of energy.

Mr. Novak entered the restroom just as Dean was finishing with the braid.

"Good morning." Dean said. "How did you sleep?" Castiel had looked so tired the night before. Dean could only imagine how exhausting the charity banquet had been.

"Well, thank you." Castiel answered. "I'm almost ready to go."

"Sounds good. You excited, Claire?"

"Yup!"

"Me too." Dean said. He tied Claire's hair with a bright pink rubber band. "Your hair is done."

"Thank you, Mr. De!"

Claire left the bathroom so it was only Dean and Mr. Novak.

Dean didn't want to stand there in silence, it felt awkward. "Not sure if you got a chance to check, but I left the leftover dinner and pie in the fridge."

"I haven't seen it yet, but thank you." Mr. Novak replied. "Actually, are you available tomorrow? I have a... thing that I can't get out of."

Dean's heart sunk just a little. He did want to watch Claire, but there was absolutely no way that he would work on Sunday. It was Adam's birthday. "Sorry. Don't think I can."

"It's alright." Mr. Novak said. "I'll get a sitter. Thank you for today, Claire is excited you're coming."

"I don't mind spending time with her." Dean said, grinning. "She's a sweet girl."

"I'm glad you can see that."

"It's obvious." Dean replied. "And it's clear that you're doing a great job with her."

Mr. Novak's scent warmed considerably and he looked so proud that it made Dean's chest swell in response.

"Papa, let's go!" Claire shouted. Mr. Novak glanced over his shoulder at the doorway. He looked back at Dean and nodded, then he left. Dean followed him to Claire in the living room.

Dean and Claire were already by the door when Mr. Novak's phone began to ring. Dean paused Claire before she could open the door. Mr. Novak answered his phone. A sour look crossed his features as he started talking to someone named 'April.' Dean frowned and shifted near the door. Claire glanced at him uncertainly and then at Mr. Novak

"Papa," Claire said, "let's go! I want to to see the feedings!"

Mr. Novak looked torn as he replied. "I'm sorry, Claire, I have to take this call."

Claire was at the verge of tears. Dean bit his lip. He didn't mind taking Claire alone, and they could wait for Mr. Novak at the zoo.

"Hey, Mr. Novak," he said, "I don't mind taking Claire early so she doesn't miss out on all the feeding times and stuff. You can come when you're done, and we'll bring you your ticket at the gate."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Novak asked lowly.

Dean nodded.

"Okay." Mr. Novak handed over the tickets.

"Thanks." Dean said. "We'll see you later."

"Bye, Papa!"

Dean had a car seat in his car for Adam that would still work with Claire. She buckled up without a fight, her feet swinging merrily.

"Ready?"

"Yep!" Claire answered.

"Here we go." Dean backed out of the driveway and started off. "Want to listen to music?"

"Yes, please." Claire said. "Can I listen to Disney music?"

"Of course." Dean had basically every Disney song ever created because Adam _loved_ Disney.

"Mr. De, do you sing?"

"Not really." Dean said.

"But I need someone to be the boy part."

"Okay, Claire."

Claire knew the lyrics _almost_ as well as Dean knew the lyrics. He had fun belting out the songs and singing as loudly as he could. Claire definitely seemed to enjoy it, if her rounds of giggles were anything to go by.

Dean and Claire arrived at the zoo and were admitted just in time to watch the first feedings at the lion enclosure. Dean picked Claire up and sat her down on his shoulders so she could see better, but he stayed a safe distance away from the fence. It would be horrible if something happened and Claire fell over the edge.

Claire loved watching the lions as they ate. The meat wasn't recognizable as any type of animal, thankfully, and it wasn't very bloody. They stuck around even after the feeding ended just to watch the lions play. There were just a few females and one male. Claire gave each one of them a name (and Dean conveniently forgot to mention that they already had names).

They continued on to watch the other feedings with tigers, penguins, and other various animals. By the time they'd seen each one, it was noon so Dean took Claire to the zoo's cafe and ordered them some lunch. He checked his phone while Claire demolished her Coyote-Cub Combo (chicken tenders with chips and cranberry juice). There were no messages from Mr. Novak, which made Dean frown. He didn't say anything, though, because Claire seemed to be enjoying herself.

After lunch Claire decided that she wanted to walk through the whole park. It was separated by biomes, so they started with the tundra in the northern part of the park. Claire loved the Arctic Fox and polar bear, but she didn't so much for the muskoxen. She also liked the temperate forest biome because it had snowy owls, deer, and, most importantly, pandas.

"Look!" Claire squealed, taking off in a run. She slipped around another family to point at the large panda bears munching leisurely on bamboo.

"Very cute." Dean said.

"It's like Po!" Claire exclaimed. "From Kung Fu Panda!"

"I know those movies." Dean said. Adam (and even Sam, though he never admitted it) loved the Kung Fu Panda series.

"I want to hug them." Claire said. "Look! That one is a mama with her baby!"

Dean squinted as he searched the enclosure and tried to follow Claire's pointing finger. Sure enough, a large panda bear sat next to some bamboo in the far corner with a panda cub in its lap. It was rather adorable, and Dean moved just a bit closer.

"What should I name them, Mr. De?" Claire asked.

"You're not naming them Po?"

"No way! Po is a _boy_ and grown up."

"Okay, okay. What about Mary-pan for the mom? You get it? Like Maryanne."

Claire laughed. "What about the baby?"

"Uh," Dean paused and hummed thoughtfully.

"I know." Claire looked at him and smirked mischievously.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'll name it Dean."

Dean blinked. "Really?"

"Yep." Claire replied, grinning. "Mary-pan and baby Dean."

Dean was surprisingly touched by name, even if it was just for jokes.

"Sounds good." Dean said, trying not to sound choked up.

"Let's keep going." Claire decided. She turned around and set off, making Dean hurry to catch up.

"Mr. De, when is my papa getting here?"

"Uh," Dean glanced at his phone and grimaced, "I don't know."

"Could you ask him?"

"Sure." Dean paused near a drinking fountain and dialed Mr. Novak's number. The busy signal sounded almost immediately, so Mr. Novak was probably still on the phone. Dean sent him a text anyways.

"He didn't pick up." Dean said. "I'm sure it won't be long. You want to go see some moose?"

Claire was easily distracted then, but it didn't last long. After each animal they saw, she would ask Dean about Mr. Novak. Dean had no idea when Mr. Novak would be getting there, but he tried to smile and act casual. Unfortunately, Claire must've recognized the uncertainty in his scent. She lost her excitement and started to drag her feet.

In the end, Claire didn't want to finish going through the zoo. She told Dean that she was tired and she wanted to go home. Dean checked his phone one last time, hoping Mr. Novak had said something, but his texts still remained unanswered.

"Okay, Claire." Dean acquiesced. "Let's get you home."

The ride back was much more somber than the ride to the zoo. Dean put on Disney music and even sang a little to try and get Claire to join in, but she just stared out the window. Her little nose was red and her eyes were tear-filled, and Dean could see how she was trying so hard to remain stone-faced. She couldn't disguise the bitterness in her scent.

"I'm sorry, Claire." Dean said.

"S'okay." Claire mumbled.

Dean felt like he should bundle her up and hug all the sadness away, but instead he just kept driving. He hoped that Mr. Novak had a good reason for missing out on the zoo.

The car was still in the driveway when they got back to the house, which did ease some of Dean's concerns. At least he knew that Mr. Novak hadn't gotten into a car crash or something.

Dean unbuckled Claire from her seat and then opened the front door. Mr. Novak was still on the phone. His eyes widened greatly when he saw them. Claire didn't stop to greet her father, she just went down the hall to her room. Dean looked at the ground.

"April," Mr. Novak said, said into the phone, "I have to go. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

Dean glanced up when he heard movement. Mr. Novak had stood up and he was moving towards the hall.

"She's pretty upset." Dean said to stop him.

"Fuck." Mr. Novak swore, taking Dean by surprise. "April wouldn't stop talking, I _tried_ to get her to stop, but she wouldn't!"

Dean bit his lip. It definitely sounded like an excuse. "Hey, you're a busy man, I get it. Claire doesn't get it, though. You're going to have to make it up to her. She'll probably be upset for a while."

"I understand." Mr. Novak's scent soured with shame.

Dean had to admit that he was disappointed. Claire loved her father so much, and she had been so excited to spend time with him at the zoo. It made Dean so sad to see that Mr. Novak had forgotten.

"Hey, I'm going to go." Dean said quietly, feeling incredibly hurt in Claire's behalf. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Of course." Mr. Novak replied. "Thank you, so much, for taking Claire."

Dean tried to smile. It probably looked more like a grimace. Then, he left.

Dean was still sad when he got to his apartment, and Sam could tell.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Both he and Adam looked up from their Sorry! game.

"My boss forgot." Dean said with a sigh. "He was supposed to meet Claire 'n me at the zoo, but he didn't. Claire was super bummed."

"That sucks." Sam said, a frown on his face. "Sorry, De."

Dean shrugged. "Not super surprising. Most parents need a full-time nanny because they have too much on their plates. He had stuff to do."

Sam eyed him, his scent full of concern, but Dean waved him off.

"Who's winning?" He asked.

"I am!" Adam exclaimed. "Will you play too, Mama?"

"Sure, dude." Dean said. He sat down next to Adam. "I'll play the next game."

Adam moved to sit on Dean's lap for the rest of his game with Sam. He ended up winning, much to Sam's annoyance (and Dean's amusement). Adam won again when Dean played with them, but Dean suspected he had been sneaking glanced at Dean's cards. Dean didn't call him out on it, it was funny to see Sam get frustrated by losing to a kid.

Adam had seemingly forgotten that he had been upset with Dean earlier. The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon in well-deserved family time. Both of the boys were glad that Dean didn't have to catch day-long weekend shifts anymore, and Dean was glad too. He loved spending time with Sam and Adam, and he wanted to be there for them as often as he could.

In the evening, they made pizzas for dinner. Dean made his a meat lover's. Sam's was topped with bunches of vegetables (disgusting and ruining the pizza, in Dean's opinion). Adam had olives and pineapples on his pizza, which caused Sam to wrinkle his nose.

"Dean, don't let him put pineapple on the pizza." He said.

"I like it!" Adam replied, scowling. Sam rolled his eyes, but he still smiled.

"It's personal pizzas for a reason, Sammy." Dean animatedly replied.

"Yeah!" Adam exclaimed. "Mind your own bee's wax, Sammy!"

"Dean!" Sam complained. "He's calling me Sammy, now."

"It's your name, Sammy." Dean replied with a shit-eating grin. In retaliation, Sam threw a bunch of spinach down all over Dean's pizza, making Dean cry out indignantly.

"Hey, stop defiling my delicious pizza!" Dean pulled his pizza away from Sam and immediately started to snatch up the spinach. "This is just disgusting."

Sam and Adam (the traitor) snickered.

"Alright, quit your yapping." Dean said. "It's time to get our pizzas in the oven."

Dean put each of their pizzas in the oven and set the timer, then they settled down to watch movies together. There weren't many movies that all three of them enjoyed, especially since Adam was much younger than Sam, but they could think of a few that they could all watch (it was mostly action-movies without too much blood and innuendos that would go over Adam's head).

Their pizzas were delicious and for dessert they had ice-cream sundaes, even Sam.

"Mama," Adam asked from where he was cuddled against Dean's side with his bowl of ice-cream, "what are we doing tomorrow?"

"What do you mean? I can't think of any reason why tomorrow would be special." Dean teased. Adam pouted and stuck out a lip.

"Mama!" He grumbled, tugging at Dean's shirt. "S'not nice."

"Okay, okay." Dean relented. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I wanna eat dinner at the beach." Adam said. "I want burgers at the beach."

"If you want, little man." Dean said.

"Is it okay if I stay home?" Sam asked with a pinched look on his face. "I've got a test tomorrow that I really need to study for."

Dean frowned. "Is that okay, Adam?"

"Yeah, it's okay." Adam said. "I played with Sam today so it's okay."

Sam smiled, his scent relieved. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

* * * * *

Dean put Adam to bed around nine and Sam followed not long after. He was tired from the week, not used to watching Adam so often. It made Dean a little guilty.

Dean cleaned up after all of them and went to bed, but he found that he couldn't quite fall asleep. Now that he was no longer distracted, he could only think about how sad Claire had been and how hurt she must be feeling. Dean almost wished he could go back to comfort her, but it wasn't really his place to question Mr. Novak's methods of parenting. He'll, Dean was far from perfect. Every parent made mistake, it just hurt Dean to see it happen, especially with such a sweet girl.

Eventually Dean was able to fall asleep, but it was much later than he would've liked to. Consequently, he woke up with a sharp headache.

Dean forced himself to get up to get Adam's birthday breakfast together. He and Sam woke Adam up by singing to him as they entered his room. He rubbed sleepily up at his eyes and smiled a big, gummy smile at them.

He opened his presents before he gobbled up his breakfast in bed.

For the rest of the day, Dean and Sam did all that Adam wanted to do, which was mostly play Sorry! since the kid was going through a phase. He won almost every time.

Dean made them sandwiches for lunch, then he watched Disney movies with Adam. Sam wasn't able to spend more time with them, unfortunately, since he had to study, but Adam was happy anyways. His scent was still young and mostly unspecific, outside of general emotions, so Dean knew that Adam was happy, though there was nothing more.

In the evening, Dean drove Adam down to the beach. There was a good burger place down there that he knew Adam loved. He even planned on letting him get more ice-cream later.

Dean ordered their meals and they got it to go so they could eat on beach. Adam munched away and talked as he ate.

"Mama, I miss seeing you after school."

Dean swallowed harshly around the bite of burger in his mouth. "I miss seeing you too, buddy."

"Do you have to work?"

"I do." Dean said with a sigh. "You know I love spending time with you."

"But why do you have to work, then?"

"I know it's hard to understand, Adam." Dean said gently. "My new job is a really good opportunity, though."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I can take better care of you and Sam."

"But you already take good care of us."

Dean felt warmth rise up in his chest. "I'm glad you think so, buddy, but there's always room for improvement. What's important is that you know I still love you just as much as I did before, even if I can't spend as much time with you. Does that make sense?"

Adam nodded, his eyes wide and intent on Dean. "Yes, Mama. I love you too."

Dean smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Can I pick up seashells?"

Dean blinked and pulled back, then he looked around.

"If you want to. Stay where you can see me at all times, though, okay?"

"Okay!" Adam stood and went around collecting handfuls of seashells. Dean stood and brushed off the sand. Then he dumped their trash into the nearest trash can and turned back to watch Adam. He really was a good kid, never going too far from sight.

"Dean?" A familiar voice called.

On instinct, Dean whirled around to find out who'd called him. He felt his eyes widen when he saw Castiel Novak standing in front of him.

"Cas?" Dean asked before he could stop himself. "Shit, I mean, Mr. Novak?"

Dean had tried to get a hold of himself calling Mr. Novak by the correct title, but it was so difficult when Dean already had a lasting first impression of the alpha.

"Whatcha doing here?" Dean continued.

"I'm eating at the restaurant." Cas - Mr. Novak answered, eyeing him. "What are you doing here?"

Dean had to avert his gaze. He hadn't said anything about Adam, and for some reason he felt guilty, like he was hiding something from Mr. Novak.

Mr. Novak frowned. "Dean, I told you, it's completely fine if you do not wish to watch Claire over the weekend. Even if you have nothing planned, I would never expect you to-"

"Mama?" Adam interrupted. He tugged at Dean's shirt.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he knelt to meet Adam's gaze.

"Can we get ice-cream now?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, of course." Dean said. He stood and took Adam's hand as he faced Mr. Novak again. "Adam, say hi to Mr. Novak."

"Hi to Mr. Novak." Adam said, his eyes glinting mischievously. Dean had to roll his eyes. He cuffed gently at the back of Adam's head.

"You snarking me, kid?" Dean teased.

"No, Mama." Adam replied with a giggle. "Hi, Mr. Novak."

"Hello." Mr. Novak replied, his voice monotone. "I take it your name is Adam?"

"Yup." Adam replied, grinning. "It's my birthday so my mama brought me to the beach to eat burgers and get ice cream."

Dean felt himself blushing when Mr. Novak glanced over at him.

"How kind of him. Happy birthday." Mr. Novak said. "How old are you?"

"I'm six." Adam answered. "Can we go now, please?"

"Sure, kiddo." Dean said. "Hey, sorry, Mr. Novak, but we've got to run."

"I understand." Mr. Novak said.

Dean tried to smile at Mr. Novak, but he was tense. He led Adam away and refused to look back. Mr. Novak would probably have questions on Monday, so Dean had to prepare for that.

Adam squeezed his hand. "Your boss is nice."

Dean grinned down at him. "Yeah, he is."

"When we get ice-cream, what flavor can I get?"

"Whatever you want, little man."

Adam stopped and held out his arms.

"I think you're too big for pickups now." Dean said.

Adam glowered at him until Dean rolled his eyes and picked him up. He could think about Mr. Novak later. Adam was much more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating last week... for summer break I'm surprisingly busy thanks for you patience!!!
> 
> Dean has my heart you guys I love him being a caring older bro/parent
> 
> if y'all want to chat, here's my Tumblr [tale-to-tell](http://tale-to-tell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Happy almost fourth of July my friends !! stay safe and healthy :)  
> -cap out-


	8. The Family Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural
> 
> Recap: Castiel got his nails done with Claire and then went to meet April at a restaurant where he saw Dean and a young pup

It never really occurred to Castiel that Dean might have a pup. He didn't know Dean's age, but he seemed young. Apparently he was still old enough to have a six-year-old pup.

It made Castiel feel a bit guilty to realize that he hadn't given much thought to what Dean's life might be like. He didn't really know anything about Dean. Castiel had never really bonded with the other nannies, but being around them had felt different. They were polite, professional, and collected, but not outgoing and friendly like Dean. Plus, Claire hadn't liked the others the way she liked Dean.

"Castiel?" April's voice broke into his thoughts.

Castiel glanced up from where he'd been staring at the menu. "Yes?"

"You seem distracted." April said, voice filled with genuine concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Castiel answered, offering her a smile. "I have had a busy weekend, is all."

"I understand." April said. Her eyes trailed down to Castiel's hands, where his nails stood out brightly. Castiel could feel her judgement.

"I took Claire to get her nails done and she insisted I join in." Castiel explained, a bit sheepish.

The tension on April's features eased. "That's really sweet of you. You're a good father."

Castiel was surprised by the compliment. As far as he could tell, there was nothing underlying in April's expression. She seemed opened and honest. It was... refreshing, and very different from what he expected.

"Thank you." He said, eyeing her. "I will admit that it has been a bit difficult taking care of Claire these past few months."

"I don't think I've met such a dedicated alpha before." April said. "It's really sweet how caring you are."

Castiel felt himself preen.

"Thank you." He said, ducking his head. He cleared his throat. "What are you getting?"

"Maybe the fish of the day." April answered. "Or maybe the lobster. What about you?"

"I'm thinking about the steak." Castiel said.

It was quiet for a few moments before April spoke up again. "This may sound odd, but I really appreciate the fact that you struggle with certain things in life."

Castiel squinted at her. "Should I be offended by that?"

"No." April said, laughing a little. "I just mean I like that you understand hard work. Most of the alphas I've known, the ones in our class, have been handed everything on a silver platter. I suppose the same could be said about me, but it's more difficult as an omega. I had to work really hard to become a lawyer, and there was always some other alpha looking down on me or saying I was sleeping my way through. It was frustrating.

You're not like that, though. I can tell that you've had a lot of difficulty with Claire, and it's refreshing. You're not entitled like other alphas I've known."

"That is very kind of you to say." Castiel chose his next words carefully. "I am happy to discover that you are more down to earth than other omegas I've met."

April grinned at him. "I'm not what you expected?"

"No, you're not." Castiel said. The night was still young and time would tell what April's true personality was, but she'd already surprised him by behaving much differently than she had at the charity gala and over the phone.

"Well, I'm glad you've managed to find time in your schedule to meet with me." April said. "You're a busy man and children can be a handful."

"Claire is usually well-behaved, but even then it can be overwhelming." Castiel replied. April's scent filled with sympathy.

"You must get help, though?"

"I hire outside help."

"That's good." April said. "You'd be running yourself ragged trying to be a single father and run things at your family's company at the same time. Claire's going to be going to kindergarten sometime soon, right?"

"Next year." Castiel confirmed. "I'm not sure I'm ready, though. She's growing quickly."

"Do you want more kids?" April questioned. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but you seem to really like them."

Castiel had been expecting these types of questions, so at least he was a bit prepared in his answering.

"I would not mind more children." He said. "I think it would do Claire well to have siblings. Preferably this would be done soon because I do not want a terribly large age-gap between her and any other children."

April beamed at him. "That makes sense. Do you plan on living in the same house as you do now?"

This question Castiel had also been expecting. His current home had chosen with Amelia and he knew that omegas could get possessive or uncomfortable in the 'territories' of past mates.

"I'm open to moving, but I am in no rush to do so. I want Claire to have as much stability as possible."

"You care so much for her." April said with almost longing, her eyes glazing just a bit. "It's truly admirable."

"I know that some alphas prefer to be stern or distanced from their children so that their praises and affection are more valuable, but I like to be open with my emotions around Claire." Castiel said. April's scent got sweeter then. She was obviously pleased by this answer. Many traditional alphas were like how Castiel explained them. It was how his own mother had raised him. But Castiel never wanted Claire to feel as if she needed to earn or fight for his attention, and he knew that an attentive and caring alpha was one to be biologically desired by omegas and betas.

"Will you be sending Claire to a private school?" April asked.

"I believe so." Castiel answered. "Though I know that the public schools in this area are good, so I'm not quite sure yet. I've got a couple of months to decide."

"Have you considered a boarding academy for high school?"

Castiel's nose wrinkled. "I have not. I don't like the idea of Claire being so far away from me."

"I attended an omega-only boarding academy." April said. "It was hard for the first few months, but it did teach me how to be more independent and it improved my social skills."

Castiel had also gone to a boarding academy for high school, though his had been alpha-only. While he could agree with April that it taught him to be more independent, it had _not_ done well in approving his social skills. He'd always been an awkward child, and after the first quarter everyone had already found a group of friends. Castiel had spent his high school years alone.

Claire seemed to be more open than Castiel remembered being, though, so maybe her experience would be better than Castiel's.

"I'm not sure." Castiel said.

April smiled. "Well, you have several years before you have to make that decision, and by then Claire will have an input too."

"That is true." Castiel said. "Er, what about you?"

"What about me?" April asked.

"Do you want kids?" For some reason it was easier for Castiel to talk about it when April brought it up but it was difficult when Castiel tried to discuss it.

April looked amused the question. "I would like one or two of my own."

Castiel nodded. He had assumed that April would want children. Castiel would be lying if he said that it didn't lift his hopes a little. He and Amelia had always planned to have more children to give Claire siblings, but it hadn't had worked out.

"Enough of that, though." April said. "Tell me about yourself, alpha. What do you like to do?"

"I enjoy reading." Castiel answered. "I also like to play board games every so often."

"I like to read too." April said. "I can't say the same for board games, though. What kind of movies do you like?"

Castiel felt himself flush. "I do not watch many films, to be honest. I prefer to watch nature documentaries. I do not have a lot of time to watch television."

April hummed but Castiel could tell she was less than satisfied with his answer. Most people were disappointed by his lack of interest in popular movies or films. Castiel knew a lot about Disney movies because Claire was a Disney movie fanatic, but that was about it.

The conversation died out after that. Castiel could feel his neck prickling with sweat.

The waiter came and took their orders. Right after he left, it was back to awkwardness.

"So," April said, "are you excited for the weekend at Napa?"

"Yes." Castiel said. He actually did not care at all, but April didn't need to know that.

"It's going to be a lot of fun. There's tons of things to do down there, and I just know you'll love the estate."

"It will be nice for Claire and me to have a bit of a vacation."

April's smile faltered. "Right. Claire."

Castiel tilted his head. "I do not know if I'll be able to secure supervision for Claire over an entire weekend."

"No, of course. Claire is always welcomed."

Well, at least April was making an effort. Castiel imagined it was difficult for the omega to be affectionate towards a pup that wasn't her own.

Inexplicably, Castiel found himself thinking about Dean. Dean was always so sweet and kind to Claire, even though she wasn't his, biologically. But then again, it was Dean's job to be a caretaker of Claire, and he wasn't in a relationship with Castiel.

"I'm sure we can find something to keep Claire entertained over the weekend. She could go horseback riding." April said.

"I think she would enjoy that greatly." Castiel agreed.

"Do you think you will be able to get a babysitter for Claire some of the time?" April asked. "I don't think she would enjoy it when we go wine tasting."

"I'll see what I can do." Castiel answered, his mind already whirling. He could ask Dean if he was available, but he doubted Dean would be able to stay the entire weekend. Now that Castiel knew about Dean's pup, it was easier to understand why the omega would be busy.

Castiel was saved from more conversation by the arrival of their meals. He ate slowly to prolong their silence. April wouldn't dare speak with her mouth full, so Castiel used that to his advantage. When they were almost finished, Castiel ordered dessert so that it would arrive just as they were finishing. This way, Castiel wouldn't have to talk to April in between supper and dessert.

Perhaps it was cowardly or rude, but Castiel had tired of socializing. It felt forced and awkward, even if April had been much nicer than she had been before.

When they were finish with dessert, Castiel made a big show of checking his watch and letting out a sigh.

"I'm afraid that I must be getting home." He told April.

April nodded. Castiel thought she probably knew he was lying.

Castiel paid for their (expensive) meal and waited with April at the front of the restaurant for her car to come pick her up. Then he was free to drive himself home.

Claire was sleeping when Castiel picked her up from Gabriel's house. His brother helped get Claire's things together.

"She was great." Gabriel said. "She raved all evening about how pretty her nails are and how happy she was to match you."

Castiel smiled fondly down at his daughter. "I'm glad she had an enjoyable night."

"What about you, Cassie?" Gabriel pried. "Did you have an enjoyable night?"

"It was okay." Castiel answered. "It went about as well as when I was dating Amelia, anyway."

Gabriel sighed. "That's not a very high bar. You and Amelia didn't have a very passionate relationship."

"Does that matter?"

Gabriel stared.

"What?" Castiel asked defensively.

"Of course it matters!" Gabriel exclaimed. "You need passion in an intimate relationship, Cassie! It's not a business partnership, it's supposed to be enjoyable and intimate."

"Well, I wasn't meant to be in a relationship like that."

"That's not true." Gabriel said. "Maybe it would be different if you didn't want passion or intimacy, but can you honestly tell me that you don't crave just a little?"

Castiel didn't reply. He thought about how he would love to be excited and nervous to go on a date. How he had often longed to have someone to hold in bed. How Castiel could actually be happy instead of just content.

"It doesn't matter." He decided. "I have to think about our family and of Claire."

"You can be an idiot sometimes." Gabriel said bluntly.

Castiel glared at him.

"Whatever, Cassie." Gabriel said. "Just hope that you can actually be happy."

Castiel just said goodbye and left with Claire. He didn't want to think about what Gabriel said, it was pointless.

Castiel put Claire to bed and then got ready for bed himself. By the time he had showered and changed, Claire had somehow made her way to Castiel's bed, even though he had been certain she was asleep. He sighed and made himself comfortable on his side of the bed.

He could be happy with April.

Right?

* * * * *

The next morning, Castiel left for work just as Dean arrived. He didn't want to admit that he was avoiding the omega, even though he was.

Work went by slowly and horribly. His day grew even worse when Naomi called to ask Castiel about his date with April. The call ended up taking most of his afternoon, and it ended with Naomi telling Castiel how proud she was of him. Strangely, it didn't really affect Castiel the way it normally did.

Castiel left work as soon as the day ended so that he was home before six.

His house smelled great absolutely delicious when Castiel entered. He followed the scent and Claire's laughter to the kitchen and found Dean holding Claire up so that she could stir something.

"Papa!" Claire squirmed in Dean's hold until Dean placed her down. She ran to Castiel and hugged his legs.

"How was your day?" Castiel asked.

"Fun!" Claire said enthusiastically. "Mr. De brought me books!"

"That sounds exciting." Castiel said. "What are two doing now?"

"Cooking! Mr. De showed me how to make ratatouille!"

"It's a good recipe." Dean said. "She's an excellent sous-chef."

"Hey!" Claire turned to him. "You're _my_ sous-chef!"

"Oh, right." Dean grinned at her. "How about you go wash up while I get dinner ready?"

"Okay, Mr. De!" Claire skipped away. Dean turned back to what Claire had been stirring and covered the top with plastic top.

"This is cookie dough." Dean told Castiel. "I used an egg substitute, so you can eat it raw. I know it's the week, but in case Claire earns herself some dough or some cookies."

"That's thoughtful of you." Castiel remarked.

Dean glanced down at Castiel's hands and then looked back up. "You know, Claire told me that you got your nails painted too. I didn't really believe her."

"Yes, it was part of my apology." Castiel replied, holding up his hands for Dean to observe.

"Very pretty." Dean commented. He smirked at Castiel. "It's nice to see you here for dinner."

"I'm glad to be here. Will you be staying?"

"Probably not." Dean averted his eyes. "I gotta get home."

Of course. Dean's pup.

"Don't worry about it." Castiel said. He took a moment to observe Dean. The omega looked young, almost too young to have a six-tear-old pup. Castiel shouldn't judge, though.

"You're probably wondering about Adam."

"Yes." Castiel admitted. "But you do not have to tell me anything if you don't feel comfortable."

"It's fine." Dean waved a hand. "Adam's my brother."

Castiel could not explain the relief he felt knowing that Adam was Dean's brother. It wasn't that he thought less of Dean for having a pup, but it made Castiel feel good to know that Dean wasn't in a relationship with someone. Although, it was still possible that Dean was in a relationship, even if Adam wasn't his biological pup.

"I see."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I was eighteen when Adam was born. I'm the only parent he's ever really known. I guess it's kind of weird that he calls me his mom."

"I think it's sweet." Castiel said without meaning to. "It's very kind of you."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean's eyes widened. "Sorry, I mean Mr. Novak."

"It's fine if you want to call me Cas." Castiel said. "I call you Dean."

"Yeah, but you're my boss."

"I'm okay with it, anyways."

Dean quirked a grin. "If you say so. Thanks, Cas."

Castiel ducked his head. "So, is Adam your only brother?"

"Nah, I got another one. Sammy's sixteen."

"And he watches Adam?" Castiel guessed. He was unprepared for the flash of guilt that crossed Dean's features.

"He's really responsible." Dean said. "I talked to him about it before decided to take the job."

"I'm not judging you, Dean."

Dean blinked. "You're not?"

"No." Castiel shook his head. "If you like, you can have Adam and Sam come over while you watch Claire."

"Really?" Dean sounded shocked. Castiel was surprised by his own actions too, actually.

"I trust you." That was the truth. "If you think it's okay for them to be around Claire, then it's fine with me. I hate to keep you away from your family when you're watching over mine."

Dean stared at Castiel for several long seconds before a smile broke out across his features.

"Thanks, Cas." He said softly.

"It is no problem." Castiel answered. "It's clear you care for your family immensely, and Claire could benefit from a friend her own age."

Dean's grin grew even more brilliant.

Something warm fluttered in Castiel's stomach at the sight.

Dean looked _good_ when he smiled like that.

Castiel a blush climbing up his neck and he turned away.

"I'm ready for dinner!" Claire came bouncing around the corner with her arms full of books. "Can we read more after?"

"Of course." Castiel answered. "Mr. De is going to be leaving, though."

Claire's face fell and she looked to Dean.

"Sorry, little miss." Dean kneeled down in front of Claire. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Plus, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay, Mr. De." Claire nodded. "See you tomorrow." She gave him a tight hug.

Dean hugged Claire back. He stood and looked at Castiel.

"See ya, Cas." He gave a short wave and then left.

Claire sighed. "I wish he could always be here."

"You'll see him tomorrow." He said. "Let's eat."

Castiel didn't say that he agreed with Claire. He also wished that Dean could be with them always.

Was that weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience, people, but a small heads up that I'll probably update every-other-week until I finish one of my other wips but I'll try to update every week :) 
> 
> Thanks for all the positive response! I'm sorry if I don't reply to your comments, I read all of them but for some reason it's hard for me to reply... just know that I'm so grateful for what you have to say and it makes me really happy that I can make you guys happy too :)
> 
> what did we think about April, hmm? I mean obviously she and Cas don't belong together, but I think that there should be _some_ chemistry because the real April did trick Castiel into forming a connection... whatever lol
> 
> if anyone wants to chat come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://tale-to-tell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also come join me on the ProfoundBond Discord server to find and chat with other Destiel fans [here](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)
> 
> if any of the links don't work, pls let me know lol I'm not sure how to do format stuff
> 
> I hope everyone has a fantastic weekend!   
> Let me know what you think, and stay safe and happy, my friends :D  
> -cap out-


	9. Bring Your Kids to Work Day(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural   
> Special thanks to QueerBluebird, [sacados](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacados), and [tiamatv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamatv) for helping me out with this chapter :)

Dean was immensely relieved to hear from Castiel that he could bring Adam and Sam around. It took a weight off of his shoulders. If all went well, Sam could have a nice area to do his work and Adam would have a playmate.

“You’re home early.” Sam said when Dean entered the apartment. 

“Castiel got back early.” Dean answered. “You guys have dinner yet?” 

“Just finished.” Sam said. “Adam’s in his room.”

“Okay, thank you.” Dean nodded his head. “I’m gonna work on the dishes.”

He couldn’t help but hum a bit as he started soaping up the dishes and washing them.

"What's got you so happy?" Sam asked from behind Dean. 

"Got some good news." Dean replied as he looked over his shoulder. "Castiel said I can bring you and Adam with me when I watch Claire, so you don't have to anymore."

Sam grinned at him. "That's awesome, Dean." 

“What’s awesome?” Adam asked as he came around the corner. 

“I’m going to be able to pick you up after school, buddy.” 

A brilliant grin crossed Adam’s features. He ran to Dean and tugged at Dean’s sleeve.

“Really?” He asked.

Dean took a moment to put down the plate in his hand and wash off the soap, then he swooped down to pick him up. “Yep. There’s also someone I’m going to be introducing you to. You like the sound of that? A new friend?”

Adam nodded and hugged Dean’s neck. 

“You’re going to meet her tomorrow.” Dean said. “After I pick you up from school, I’m going to bring you over to her house, where I work. Sound good?”

“Yes, mama.” Adam’s voice tickled Dean’s neck and he lifted Adam away from him to see his face. Adam grinned toothily at him. 

“Yeah, it’s gonna be great, dude.” He put Adam down on the ground carefully. “You get all your homework done?” 

“Yep.” Adam answered. “Sammy helped me with my numbers.”

“It’s ‘Sam,’ Adam.” Sam said with a drawn-out sigh. 

“Sammy!” Adam squealed before dashing out of the room, like he expected Sam to chase him. 

Sam glared at Dean. “You did this, you ass.” 

Dean sent him a shit-eating grin and turned back to the dishes. He hummed loudly as he washed his dishes, more to annoy his brother than anything. 

“I’m going to do my homework somewhere else!” Sam announced before stomping away. 

Dean chuckled to himself and shook his head. 

After finishing the dishes, Dean joined Adam on the couch. He played with him for a while until it was time for Adam’s bath and bedtime. Adam went along willingly. He’d been pretty good about not whining when Dean needed to put him to bed. 

Sam was up for a few more hours after Adam before he decided he should get some rest before his upcoming test. 

Honestly, what a nerd. 

Dean spent his few hours of free time watching Dr. Sexy. It was a bit (a lot) of a guilty pleasure of his, if he could consider something he wasn’t ashamed of a ‘guilty pleasure.’

* * * * * 

Dean was surprisingly nervous the following day. He knew Claire could tell. She kept grabbing his hand and trying to gain his attention. 

Dean just hoped the meeting between Claire and his boys went well. It would make his life so much easier if they could all be in the same house, and Dean would love to spend more time with them. He thought it would be good for Adam to meet kids outside of school, too. 

Twenty minutes before Adam’s school got out, Dean paused his and Claire’s tea party. 

“We need to go pick something up, little miss.” He said. Claire raised an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips, which was rather hilarious seeing as she was dressed in a big, fat tutu and a fluffy boa to match. 

“What are we picking up?” She asked seriously. 

“You’ll see.”

Claire squinted at him. “Is this a surprise?” 

“Sorta.” Dean shrugged. “Remember last night I told you I wanted to introduce you to someone?”

Claire bobbed her head and raised her arms so Dean would pick her up. Dean obliged. 

“Well, we’re going to go pick him up so you two can meet.” 

“Okay.” Claire hummed. “Is he nice?”

If there was one thing that Dean was certain of, it was that he had raised Adam to be nice. 

“He’s very nice.” He assured Claire. “He’s two years older than you.”

Claire pouted at that, but she didn’t complain as Dean carried her outside and locked up the house. Dean had had the foresight to put an extra booster seat in his car and Claire was very obedient as Dean strapped her in. 

“Can we listen to Disney?” Claire asked. 

“Sure thing.” Dean replied. He turned on the Disney music. It had already been queued up since Claire requested it every time. 

As he pulled the car out of the driveway, Claire started to sing along to the music. Dean glanced at her in the rearview mirror and smiled. Dean knew he probably shouldn’t try to stay more distanced from Claire, but it was difficult when she was so sweet and adorable. He  _ knew _ it wasn’t the wisest to form real relationships with his charges when it would just hurt him more when he was no longer needed. Dean couldn’t help himself, though. Maybe it was some stupid, biological omegan pull, but he needed to form connections with his charges. They seemed to respond better to him, and it made his life so much easier. 

Dean had left with Claire earlier than he needed to since the school was very crowded once it got out. He was able to park nearer to the school than he normally did. Normally he waited next to the gate for Adam, but today he stayed next to the car so that Claire wouldn’t have to get out. He could see the gate from his car and he was close enough to shout to Adam when he saw his pup. 

It was a good ten minutes before Dean heard the final bell ring and the young children started to swarm out of the school buildings. 

Five minutes later, and there was still no sign of Adam. There were still many kids waiting outside, so logically Dean shouldn’t be panicking yet, but Adam was normally one of the first children out. He liked to run to see Dean.

Finally, Dean caught sight of Adam’s light hair. He let out a sigh of relief as the tension in his chest eased. It returned quickly when he noticed that Adam was holding onto his teacher’s hand. 

“Claire, we need to get out of the car for a second.” He said, trying to keep the anxiety of his scent and tone. He opened Claire's door and swiftly unbuckled her. Whether it was because she could sense Dean’s apprehension or because she was just a good child, Claire obediently allowed Dean to unbuckle her and bring her out of the car. 

“Hold onto my hand, okay, Claire?” 

“Yes, Mr. De.” Claire grasped onto his hand and walked with him as Dean crossed the parking lot to the gate. 

“Ah, Mr. Winchester.” Adam’s teacher, an alpha named Lisa Braeden, greeted him. “And who is this?”

“Hello, Ms. Braeden. This is Claire, I’m watching her.” Dean replied, his eyes trained on Adam. Adam was staring down at the ground but Dean could hear him sniffling. “What’s wrong?” 

“Adam had a bit of a touch day.” Lisa answered. “Seems some older boys were giving him a tough time during recess.”

“What?” Dean growled. He didn’t mean to come off so aggressive, but Lisa didn’t even flinch. “Were they punished?”

“They were sent to the principal and received a week of in-school suspension, in addition to the loss of recess privileges for two weeks. There were many eye-witnesses, including the recess supervisors.” Lisa said with a nod. “We would like to set up a conference time for you and Adam to meet with the boys and their parents for a formal apology.” 

“That’s fine.” Dean replied, not really paying attention. He was too concerned with Adam’s wellbeing to listen much. “He’s okay, though?” 

“His knees are a little scraped up, but besides that he’s okay, physically.” Lisa said. 

“Adam?” Dean asked, kneeling down on one knee. “You ready to go home?”

Adam sniffled again and nodded. He looked up at Dean and Dean’s heart twisted at the sight of his red and puffy eyes. 

“Alright, let’s get you home.” Dean held out his free hand and Adam dropped Lisa’s and grabbed Dean’s quickly. 

Dean stood and glanced at Lisa. “Thanks for bringing him out, I’ll take it from here.” 

Claire was, thankfully, silent throughout the exchange. Her hand tightened around Dean’s as they started walking back to the car. Adam seemed to shuffle along, which made Dean’s concern grow. He would need to talk to Adam at some point, though perhaps after Castiel came to relieve Dean so he and Adam could speak privately. 

He paused before opening the car and looked back and forth between each child. Claire was staring at Adam with open curiosity, but she didn’t say anything. 

“Hey, buddy.” Dean tried, shaking the hand that Adam was holding a little. “This is Claire Novak. She loves Disney too. Claire, this is Adam.” 

Adam glanced up at her and let out a watery, “Hello.” 

“Hi.” Claire replied, eyeing Adam. 

It wasn’t exactly the warm introduction that Dean had been hoping for, but maybe it was due to the circumstances. “Let’s get you two bucked up.”

Dean seated Adam first, then closed Adam’s door and moved to the driver’s side to buckle in Claire. Before he could open Claire’s door, Claire tugged at Dean’s hand. 

“Mr. De?” She asked, mouth pursing. 

“What’s up, Claire?” Dean asked, holding in a breath. Did Claire not like Adam?

“I thought you were my nanny.” She grumbled, glancing down at the ground. 

Dean was taken aback by the statement. 

“I am your nanny.” He said slowly. “Did you have a question about that?” 

Claire kicked at a stone.

“Why’s  _ he  _ here?” She asked, almost venomously, surprising Dean further. Was Claire… jealous?

“Adam is my brother, Claire.” Dean explained. “He’s my family.”

“I thought that me and Papa are your family.” 

Oh. 

Shit. 

Dean needed to choose his words carefully. He crouched down in front of Claire. 

“Claire, do you know what a nanny does?” He asked. 

Claire nodded. “It means you watch me like a babysitter.” 

“That’s right.” Dean said. “Do you know what a family is?”

“It’s when someone loves you.” 

“Sort of.” Dean said, biting his lip as he thought. “Family is more than just love, though. Your family members are people, often your relatives like cousins or uncles and aunts, that will love you and also care for you no matter what. They help you when you’re having a tough time.” 

“But you help me.” Claire protested. “You help me when I fall.” 

“That’s true.” Dean said. “But it’s more than just taking care of you, Claire.”

He sighed. How the hell could he explain to a four-year-old that he was paid to watch her?

“Claire, I’ve known Adam for his whole life. He and I have been through a lot together and we love each other a lot. For you and me it’s a little different. We haven't known each other as long, and we're not family, but I’m lucky because your dad still chose me to take care of you. What’s important is that you know that I care for you even if we’re not family and even though I also care for Adam.” 

That was good, right?

“Okay.” Claire said softly. “I think I get it.” 

“It’s okay if you don’t, Claire.” Dean said. “Just know that I can care for you and for Adam at the same time.” 

“I know, Mr. De. I care for you too.” 

Dean smiled at her. “Thanks, Claire. You ready to get going?”

Claire nodded. She was quiet as Dean opened the door for her and got her buckled up.

“What took so long?” Adam asked curiously. 

“Claire and I were chatting a bit.” Dean answered. He turned in the chair to face the kids. “Hey, guys, you two have the same favorite snack.”

“Really?” Claire asked, looking over at Adam. “You like apple slices with peanut butter, too?”

“Yeah, it’s the best.” Adam replied. “Mama, do you have any?”

Dean smiled. “Of course, bud. Why else do you think I would mention it?”

Adam grinned widely. It wasn’t often that Dean brought Adam apple slices and peanut butter for his snack because it tended to get messy.  _ Very  _ messy. Though since Claire and Adam had the same favorite snack, Dean had decided to make an exception. He was extra glad of it now, seeing that Adam had had an especially rough day. 

Dean passed over the container of peanut butter and the bags of apple slices. 

“You’re going to have to share the peanut butter, so put it in the middle.” He instructed. He already knew the backseat was going to be an absolute mess by the time they got back to Claire’s house, but Dean had towels down on the backseats for that reason. Kids were messy, and Baby needed to be protected.

Dean started up the Disney music again and grinned when both Adam and Claire began to sing along. It was even cuter when “A Whole New World” started up and Adam took Aladdin’s role while Claire took Jasmine’s. He wished he could get out his phone and video, but he wouldn’t dare while driving. 

As they neared the Novaks’ home, Dean was struck with an idea. The small neighborhood had a park near the center that Dean would walk to with Claire. Usually he did it right after lunch so she could work off some energy before naptime, but since Adam had had a bad recess and Claire enjoyed playing outside no matter the time of day (or weather), it might be a good idea for the two to play together at the park. 

“You guys want to go to the park?” Dean asked.

“Yes!” Claire exclaimed, jumping in her seat.

“Me too!” Adam said. “Please!”

“Alright.” Dean said. “Once we get home, I’ll pack a park bag and we can walk over. Sound good?” 

“Yep!” Both kids answered. They went back to singing. 

Dean parked Baby along the curb and then unbuckled both kids from their seats.

“You live  _ here _ ?” Adam gaped at the house. Dean couldn’t blame him. Castiel was clearly wealthy. 

“Yup!” Claire cheerily replied. “When we get back from the park I can show you my room. It’s pink!” 

“Okay.” Adam agreed. 

“It’ll just be a sec until I get the stuff, guys.” Dean said as they all approached the house and Dean unlocked the door. 

“Mama, where do I put my stuff?” Adam held up his backpack and Dean took it from him. There was a rack next to the front door that was specifically for bags and backpacks, and there was a second, lower one for Claire’s things, so Dean put the backpack there. 

“Claire, can you two wash your hands, please?” Dean said. They were covered in peanut butter. 

“Okay! It’s over here.” Claire started off, pausing to make sure Adam was following, and the two disappeared into the hallway. Dean quickly got together a water bottle for Claire and took Adam’s out of his backpack to refill it in the kitchen. He chopped up another apple too. 

“We’re ready!” Adam called. 

“One second!” Dean shouted back. He shoved the apple slices into a plastic bag and gathered the water bottles up in his arms. 

Adam and Claire were sitting and waiting patiently at the front door. Dean shoved their things into his bag and lifted the strap over his head. 

“Okay, dudes, we’re off.” He opened the doors for the kids and then locked it behind them. The park was only a ten minute walk away, but Dean paused even before they left the driveway. 

“Wait a bit.” He adjusted the strap and held out his hands. “Hold my fins, hold my fins.” 

Both Adam and Claire started giggling and each took a hand. Dean didn’t want them suddenly running out into the street, or something. 

“My mama says a lot of things from Disney movies.” Adam told Claire. 

“Yeah, Mr. De lets me sing to Disney all the time.” 

“How about right now?” Adam looked up expectantly to Dean. 

“Uh, maybe not right now.” Dean said. “My hands are a little full, dude, and I don’t want my phone to lose battery.” 

“Okay, Mama.” Adam easily agreed. He swung his and Dean’s hand as they walked. 

“Why do you call him your mama?” Claire asked. 

Dean tensed. 

Adam glanced at Claire in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Mr. De’s your brother.” Claire said. 

“He’s my mama.” Adam answered. 

Dean cut in before it could get out of hand. “Claire, Adam is my brother, but he calls me his mom because that’s who I am to him.”

Claire’s nose wrinkled. “I don’t get it.” 

“That’s alright, Claire, you’ll get it someday.”

Claire shrugged and let it drop. Dean was grateful for that. He had told Adam that they were brothers and that Dean wasn’t Adam’s real mother, but he wasn’t sure how much of that had stuck and he didn’t want to upset Adam. 

The park was one of the best that Dean had ever seen and he enjoyed taking Claire there almost as much as Claire enjoyed playing on the playground. It was a smaller space since it was in the center of a neighborhood, but it was still nice. It was circular with a white fence surrounding the perimeter to prevent kids from running out onto the street. At the center was the playground, and all around the playground was a grassy field. A few trees and picnic tables dotted the grassy field, but it was mostly empty for children to run around or fly kites. The playground itself was clean and well-painted. It was one of the fancy ones that had a sort of rubber turf thing instead of wood chips on the ground. There was a short climbing wall (short for Dean, but tall for young children), monkey bars, three slides at different heights, one of those zipline-type things with a handle for kids to go from one end to the other, a tire swing, tunnels, even a fake pirate ship. Dean would easily admit that being rich and living in a wealthy neighborhood had its perks. 

Adam seemed to agree. His jaw went slack at the sight of the shiny playground and he looked to Dean eagerly. 

“Go play.” Dean encouraged. “But don’t leave the playground without letting me know.”

Adam and Claire took off to the playground, racing one another. Dean felt his heart swell when he saw that Adam was purposefully slowing himself so that Claire could keep the same pace. A two-year age difference was a lot, in this age, physically. Adam was much taller and stronger than her, but he was careful not to knock her down or get too rough as they played around on the playground.

Dean let them play for about an hour while he sat on a bench nearby and watched them. Every-so-often, one of them would run over to him for a drink of water or an apple slice. It seemed that even after a rocky start, Claire and Adam were getting along well.

“Time to go home, guys!” Dean called. The kids took a second to finish the scene of their game, then they bounded over. Dean gathered up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Then he held out his hands for them to take. They chatted with one another the entire walk back, mostly discussing Disney in their barely discernible kid-talk.

Once they got back, Dean set up Adam to do his homework. It was a bit disappointing for Claire, but Dean promised to play with her until Adam was done and that appeased her. 

Dean couldn’t help how his chest seemed to expand with joy. Even though Claire hadn’t met Sam yet, she and Adam had befriended one another, and that alone released some weight from Dean’s shoulders. Even if Claire didn’t like Sam, Dean could still bring Adam around to watch him so Sam could get some time to himself, at the very least.

Adam didn’t take long to complete his homework; he was only in first grade, after all. Dean got the two of them settled playing again, and then he went to work on dinner. It seemed like a mac-n-cheese type of night. 

Dean heard laughter and smiled to himself. 

His two kiddos were getting along great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been 3 weeks and I am very sorry... this chapter was super difficult for me but I felt like it came together in the end there 
> 
> I have much love for Dean taking care of kids and being really awesome at it... poor Adam had a rough day but it got better in the end
> 
> Thanks for your patience and understanding!!! Feel free to chat with me or yell at me to get to work on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond) (which is where I received amazing help for my chapter), it's full of writers, artists, and peeps that just love Destiel :D
> 
> I hope everyone has had a great week - stay safe and healthy   
> let me know what you think :)  
> -cap out-


	10. Three's a... Party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Dean and Sam had discussed beforehand that Sam would walk to Castiel’s house after school. There was no need for Dean to drive to the high school and pick him up with the kids, and Sam didn’t mind walking since it was healthy. 

Dean watched the clock anxiously as soon the hour hand hit three. It would take Sam around twenty to thirty minutes to walk to the Novaks’ house. He hoped that Claire liked Sam. Even if it wasn’t essential for Claire to like Sam like with Adam, it would still be nice for Dean to be around Sam more often. 

He jumped the doorbell rang and hurried to open the door before Claire.

Sam was waiting out on the porch and he flashed Dean a relieved smile once the door opened. 

“Dude, I thought I had the wrong house.” He said. “This place is nice. Your boss must be rich.” 

“He is.” Dean told him, moving aside so Sam could enter. The teen’s eyes widened as he took in the interior of the house. It was exactly like the rich houses they’d seen in movies and TV shows. 

Sam whisted and shook his head. “No wonder you were so eager to take this job.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty sweet.” Dean replied. He closed and locked the door. “Claire! Adam!”

There were two pairs of footsteps running before Adam and Claire appeared around the corner.

“Sammy!” Adam exclaimed. He dashed over to Sam and jumped at him. Sam expertly caught Adam’s small body and hoisted him up.

“You’re getting too big for this.” Sam said with an overexaggerated groan. 

“Nuh-uh!” Adam said. 

“Who’s that?” Claire asked, looking to Dean. 

“This is my brother.” Dean told her. “His name is Sam.”

“I call him Sammy.” Adam chimed in, squiggling in Sam’s hold until he was placed back down on the ground.

Claire walked up to Sam with a raised brow and her hands on her hips. 

“You’re tall.” She said. “And your hair is long.”

“Yeah, it is.” Sam replied. 

“Why don’t you cut it?” Claire asked. 

“I don’t want to.” Sam shrugged. 

“I’ve tried to cut it, Claire, believe me.” Dean added. “He doesn’t let me.” 

Claire looked between the two of them inquisitively. “How much longer is it gonna get?”

“I don’t know.” Sam answered. “However long I want it to be.” 

“That’s a dumb answer.” Claire said bluntly, startling a laugh out of Dean. 

“Uh.” Sam floundered. 

“Can I braid your hair?” Claire asked. “I promise I’m really good.”

Dean guffawed at that, catching the attention of the two younger children. 

“I guess you can braid it.” Sam said, though he looked a bit uncomfortable at the prospect.

“He’s a great model.” Dean assured Claire. “It’s how I got so good at doing your hair.”

“Dean!” Sam scowled. “You’re not supposed to tell anyone that!”

“She’s four, Sam, it doesn’t count.” 

“I’m six!” Adam said cheerfully. 

“You already knew that I practice on Sammy, buddy.” Dean reminded him. 

“Can I braid your hair?” Claire asked again, looking impatient. 

“Yeah, uh, let me sit down so I can work on my homework while you braid my hair.” 

Dean led the whole group back to the kitchen. Sam dropped his bag next to one of the chairs at the kitchen table and then sat down.

“You need a stool, Claire?” Dean asked. Claire stood behind Sam’s chair and reached for his hair. He was too tall for her to reach all the way. 

“Yes, please.” Claire said. 

Dean left briefly to find a stool and then returned and put it behind Sam’s hair so that Claire could stand on it. Adam seated himself next to Sam and watched as Claire started to run her fingers through Sam’s long locks. 

Dean took a seat across from Adam so he could keep an eye on Sam and Claire and still interact with Adam. He didn’t want Adam to get too bored. 

After only a minute, Dean began to reconsider. He wanted to talk to ADam about his day, privately. He knew he could trust Claire with Sam, but Castiel hadn’t specifically said he could leave Claire with Sam for periods of time. 

Dean slipped out his phone. 

**To:** Castiel Novak

3:37 p.m. >> Is it okay if I leave Claire with Sam for a few moments so I can talk to Adam alone? 

He sent the text and placed his phone face-up on the table. 

“I’m bored.” Adam whined, plopping his head down on his hands. 

“It’s been, like, one minute, buddy.” Dean replied. “Can you be patient for a little bit for Claire and me please?”

Adam grumbled to himself and sullenly nodded, which made Dean smirk just a bit. 

Dean’s phone buzzed and lit up with a text that he quickly checked. 

**From:** Castiel Novak

3:37 p.m. << That would be acceptable. Thank you for checking with me first. I expect to be back around six this evening.

**To:** Castiel Novak

3:37 p.m. >> Thanks, Castiel!

“Adam,” Dean looked up from his phone and slipped it back into his pocket, “can you come into the other room with me for a sec?”

Adam nodded at him and got up from his chair. 

“I’ll be right back, Claire.” Dean said to the younger girl. “You just work on Sammy’s hair.”

“Okay, Mr. De.” Claire replied cheerfully. 

Dean guided Adam into the adjacent living room and had him sit down on the couch. Dean positioned himself at an angle next to Adam. 

“Buddy, I wanna talk about what Ms. Braeden told me earlier.”

Adam’s expression soured and he looked down at his lap. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about.” He said, obviously lying by the hesitance and shakiness of his voice.

“Buddy, don’t lie to me.” Dean said softly. “You can trust me. Remember how I say that if someone hurts you or says they’re gonna hurt you that you need to tell me?” 

Adam nodded, still not meeting his eyes. 

“This is one of those times, bud.” 

Finally, Adam looked up at Dean with wide, tear-filled eyes. 

“They said I couldn’t play on the playground because they don’t like me!” He cried, reaching out. Dean immediately pulled Adam next to his side and the boy burrowed against Dean. 

“Why don’t they like you?” Dean asked. 

Adam whimpered a little before replying. “They said that their mommies and daddies say not to play with me ‘cause they don’t like you ‘cause you’re a bad influence.” 

Dean would have drawn back Adam hadn’t been clutching onto him with all of his strength. He was, frankly, shocked. It had been years since Dean had faced that sort of scrutiny and judgement in such an obvious manner, and he had not been expecting it at all, especially not regarding Adam. 

The familiar feel of anger began to burn deep in his chest, though instead of the self-righteous anger he’d felt in his younger years it was a protective anger. 

How dare those kids be mean to Adam because their parents thought badly of Dean?! 

Dean had nothing against parents who wanted to keep their kids away from bad influences, but in this case he thought it was bullshit. Mrs. Braeden had said the kids were older than Adam, and Dean had only ever met the parents in Adam’s class, so those parents knew nothing about Dean and had no idea who he was, except for whatever fucked-up rumors had reached them. 

Then Dean started to worry. How had he gotten a bad reputation? Were there kids in Adam’s class that weren’t supposed to play with him because their parents thought Dean to be a bad parent? What if this happened again. 

Not for the first time, Dean reconsidered his decision to take Adam into custody instead of leave him to the system. It made him cringe with guilt just thinking about it, but maybe it would've been for the best. Adam was an infant when he came into Dean’s care and certainly would have had a better chance at getting adopted than most kids because he was so young. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have to be dealing with stupid shit like this.

“Mama?” Adam’s small voice broke through Dean’s thoughts. The younger pup was staring up at him, looking nervous. It only took Dean a second to realize he’d lost control of his scent, and it was bitter with his discontent.

“Sorry, buddy.” Dean replied softly. “I’m not upset with you.” 

Adam immediately relaxed against Dean and ducked his head. 

“I’m mad at the kids who were mean to you.” Dean explained. “I’m going to set up a meeting with Mrs. Braeden and their parents so they can apologize to you, okay?”

Adam nodded. 

“You did nothing wrong.” Dean told him. “Those kids were mean to you because they got some crazy ideas from their parents, which is not okay. I’m sorry you had to go through that, buddy.” 

“They made fun of me for crying.” Adam said. 

Assholes.

“They shouldn’t have.” Dean said. “It’s okay to cry and let your feelings out. When something bad happens, you can be sad. It’s just important that you keep going.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Dean hesitated, “you’re not going to avoid the playground for the rest of the year, are you?” 

Adam shook his head with a softly uttered, “Nuh-uh.” 

“Good.” Dean said. “That’s how you keep going. Maybe those boys were mean to you today and stopped you from enjoying your recess time, but you’re not going to let them take it away from you for the whole year.” 

“What if they’re mean to me for the whole year?”

“Uh.” Dean really wasn’t sure what he should say. He had always switched schools every few months, so he didn’t know how to help Adam from experience. “I’ve heard that if you ignore them, they get bored, so maybe try that. But, you should also talk to your teacher and to me, okay?”

“Okay, mama.” Adam agreed. 

“You’re a good kid.” Dean said, bending down to kiss his head. “You ready to go back?” 

“Yeah.” Adam squirmed away and then got off of the couch. 

“Alright.” Dean took Adam’s hand and walked him back to the kitchen. 

Claire was still greatly invested in braiding Sam’s hair when Dean and Adam entered the kitchen. Sam glanced at them from the corner of his eye as Dean and Adam sat down. He tilted his head ever-so-slightly in question. Dean waved his hand. He’d tell Sam later. Even though Sam wasn’t technically Adam’s guardian, like Dean was, he still played a very important role in raising Adam. 

Dean watched Claire finish off the braid. When she reached the end of Sam’s hair, she held out a hand towards Dean. Dean handed over a spare rubber band and Claire wrapped it around Sam’s braid. Sam’s hair was only shoulder-length, so it wasn’t a very long braid, but it was still amusing to see. 

“Very nice, Claire.” Dean complimented. “Say thank you, Sammy.” 

Sam shot him a bitch face. “Thanks, Claire.”

“You’re welcome!” Claire replied. 

“Can we play now?” Adam asked.

“Yes.” Claire answered. “Can we play coloring?” 

“Okay.” 

Both children looked expectantly to Dean. 

“You guys want to color?”

The kids nodded in confirmation and Dean went to get out Claire’s art supplies so the two could work on drawing. Claire had many, many colored pencils, markers, and crayons, as well as coloring books and blank printer paper, so Dean wasn’t considered too much about them having to share. He set them up in the living room since it was next to the kitchen and Dean can check in with them easily as he talked with Sam and cooked. 

“So,” Sam started once the kids were coloring away in the living room, “what was that about with Adam?”

Dean sighed. “He had some trouble with some kids today.”

“He got in a fight?” Sam asked, eyebrows raising. 

“Nah, some kids were picking on him.” Dean replied. He slumped down into the chair next to Sam and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Why?”

“‘Cause his parents heard I was a bad influence.” Dean answered. 

“That’s bullshit.” Sam growled, scent spiking. “They don’t even know you, and they’re taking it out on Adam.” 

“I know.” Dean murmured. “I can understand them wanting to keep their kids away from bad influences, but how badly did they talk about me for their kids to think it was okay to be mean to Adam?” 

Sam glared angrily at his homework but said nothing in reply. Dean waved a dismissive arm. 

“Don’t worry about it, man.” He said. “Just worry about your own shit, I’ll work it out. Adam’s teacher wants to set up a meeting with the other parents and their kids for a formal apology, or something.” 

“Did the kids get punished?” Sam questioned. 

“Yeah, they got suspended and lost recess privileges.” Dean answered. 

“Good.” Sam said with an approving nod.

It was quiet for a moment. 

“Alright, you work on your homework.” Dean said as he stood. “I’m gonna watch the kiddos.”

Adam and Claire barely glanced up at him as Dean entered the living room. They were using the coffee table as a hard surface and to hold their coloring items. Both of them were settled on one side of the table so it would be easier for them to share and compare. Dean took a seat on the opposite side of the two. 

“Mind if I join?” He asked. 

Claire looked up at him and grinned brightly. “Yes!”

“Yeah.” Adam said too. 

“Thanks.” Dean helped himself to some blank paper and colored pencils so he could begin sketching. He wasn’t very artistic, but he thought he might be able to draw a dog or a house, or some simple shit. 

Adam and Claire would ask Dean for a drawing prompt every-so-often, but besides that there wasn’t much chatter. Both of the kids were too focused on their drawings. At one point, they all drew portraits of each other. Dean drew Adam, Adam drew Claire, and Claire drew Dean. It was very amusing to Dean. 

A little after five, Dean excused himself to the kitchen. He had prepped the mac and cheese earlier in the day, but since he was making baked mac and cheese he would have to put it in the oven for about forty minutes. Dean set the timer and then got to work on making a salad. As much as he still hated the damn things, he forced himself to eat them to be a good influence on Adam. It was very simple: just lettuce with tomatoes, carrots, cucumber, and some Italian dressing. He covered it with plastic wrap and put it in the fridge for when the mac and cheese was finished. Then, he went back to the living room. 

“Is dinner almost done?” Claire asked, not looking up from her coloring book. 

“Yep.” Dean answered. “About half an hour, then we can eat. Your dad’s gonna be joining us too.” 

Claire glanced up at that, scent sweetening with excitement. “Really?!”

“Yeah.” Dean said. “He told me.” 

“Yay!” Claire stood up and cheered. “I miss him. I like eating food with Papa.” 

“I’m happy I can eat food with my mama.” Adam said. “Usually it’s just me and Sammy.” 

Dean felt a stab of guilt that he quickly pushed away. “Yeah, it’s going to be a good evening. Why don’t we put away all the coloring stuff and wash up for dinner? By the time you finish, it’ll be almost ready.” 

Both Adam and Claire murmured their agreements and started to gather their things together. They handed over the coloring supplies and books so that Dean could put it away neatly in the closet. They kept their pictures and the torn pages from the book for themselves. Claire ran to put hers away in her room and Dean helped Adam put his pictures in the binder in Adam’s backpack so they wouldn’t get crinkled. 

Dean herded the kids to the bathroom and monitored them so that they washed their hands thoroughly enough. Then all three of them went back to the kitchen. 

Dean got out the plates and the utensils but had the kids set them up around the table. Claire was in charge of getting the napkins, Adam setting the utensils, and Sam placing down the plates. He trusted with the glass plates infinitely more with Sam than with the younger two kids. 

The mac and cheese was almost ready, but Dean left it in the oven for a few more minutes. He got out the salad and worked on serving it onto each plate before placing the bowl in the middle. He expected that Sam would be getting seconds because he was a health freak. 

Dean took the mac and cheese out and set it aside to cool just as the lock began to turn in the front door. 

“Papa!” Claire exclaimed. She ran out of the kitchen and Dean hurriedly followed her to the front entrance. 

Castiel opened the door, looking a bit disheveled, and glanced down at Claire. 

“Papa!” Claire said again, arms held wide.

Castiel bent to hug Claire and put his briefcase down. “Hello to you too, Claire. How was your day?” 

“Really fun!” Claire replied. “I know Adam and Sammy now and they’re really nice.” 

Dean grinned, unable to contain his utter relief at her statement. 

“That is excellent.” Castiel said, looking up to Dean. “Will I be able to meet them?” 

He question was aimed more towards Dean than Claire, which Dean thought was rather unnecessary. Of course he would be introducing Castiel to Sam and Adam, though technically Adam and Castiel had already met. 

“You can meet them over dinner.” Dean said. “I made salad and mac and cheese.”

“It smells delicious.” Castiel replied, breathing deeply. He turned to Claire. “Let me get changed and cleaned up, sweetheart, and then I’ll join you at the table.” 

“Okay, Papa.” Claire agreed. 

Dean smiled briefly at Castiel and then went with the Claire back to the kitchen. 

“Who’s here?” Adam asked curiously.

“My Papa is here.” Claire answered, her voice proud. “You’re going to meet him.” 

“You know Mr. Novak, Adam.” Dean said. “You met him on your birthday when we were at the beach, remember?” 

Adam’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “I think so.” 

Dean helped Claire up into her chair and then went to serve the mac and cheese. It had cooled enough by then. 

Just as he was placing the excess mac and cheese down in the center of the table next to the salad, Castiel walked into the kitchen. Dean watched as the alpha glanced around the room and then smiled ever so slightly. He sat down next to Claire and Dean sat down on Castiel’s other side so that he was in between Castiel and Sam and Adam was in between Sam and Claire. 

“Thank you for this lovely meal.” Castiel said reverently. 

“It was nothing.” Dean replied, trying to ignore the warmth he felt at the alpha’s comment. “Dig in.” 

Claire and Adam wasted no time in shoving food into their mouths while the older members of the group started off at a slower pace. 

Dean took a moment in between bites to observe the people around him. He was unprepared for how happy the sight made him. Even though Castiel was his boss and Claire was his charge, Dean was absolutely content having them be with him and his kids. 

It felt like family.

It felt like home. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclaimer: I didn't really read over the chapter before posting it so there are probably way more mistakes than normal... also, I have no experience giving advice to kid who's been bullied/picked on so I went with the most generic Winchester thing I could think of which would be (ultimately) not giving up 
> 
> let me know what you think
> 
> also - I've said it before and I'll say it again but come join me on the [Profound Bond discord server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond) where you can meet amazing people (all Destiel fans) :D
> 
> and if you ever want to chat or scream at me you can do so on my [Tumblr](http://tale-to-tell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> anyways..... how has everyone's weeks been? I've recently got into Sims 4 again and I am absolutely addicted so there's that  
> Hope y'all have a great weekend :)  
> -cap out-


	11. Table Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Castiel was so suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of happy omega when he entered the kitchen that it took him a moment to realize that the teenaged alpha, likely Dean’s brother Sam, was eyeing Castiel from across the table. Castiel felt himself stiffen in response, and he met Sam’s gaze cooly. Sam straightened, his eyes hardening.

Castiel took a moment to steady his breathing. He did not want to lose himself to his instincts. Rationally, he knew that it was more difficult for younger and newly presented alphas to contain themselves and stop themselves from posturing when meeting a new alpha. Castiel recalled how his own hormones had made him glare and pose at any passing alpha when he was a teenager. Castiel had learned, with time, to keep his instincts under control, which was more polite. But Sam had been in Castiel’s home, his territory, before Castiel had arrived, he had not been introduced properly to Castiel, and he was straightening his stance in a way that signaled a barely concealed threat. Castiel could hardly be blamed from his innate response.

Dean was oblivious to the rising tension between Castiel and Sam. 

“Cas, this is my little brother Sam.” Dean said, gesturing to the teenaged alpha. “Sam, this is my boss, Castiel.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sam.” Castiel said without hostility. 

“Nice to meet you too, sir.” Sam replied. 

Castiel did not particularly care to be called ‘sir,’ and Dean did not seem to like it either. He wrinkled his nose. 

“Just Castiel is fine.” Castiel told him. 

Sam nodded, his shoulders still tense. 

This time, Dean noticed. “Cool it, Sammy.” 

Sam looked away from Castiel for the first time that evening and met Dean’s expecting gaze. The younger alpha relaxed and nodded, eyes flashing briefly to Castiel’s before he ducked his head submissively. Castiel breathed out easily, the tension fading. 

“Claire,” Castiel said, looking down at his daughter, “How was your day with Mr. Dean?”

“It was so fun!” Claire replied cheerfully. “Mr. Dean is Adam’s mommy.” 

“I know.” Castiel said. He looked at Adam. “Did you two have fun?”

“We had lots of fun!” Claire said. “Mr. Dean took us to the park and we played games and Adam said he’d pretend to be the bad guy and nobody  _ ever  _ wants to be the bad guy and so I got to be the good guy and I winned against him!”

“Won, Claire.” Castiel correctly, smiling down at her. “You  _ won  _ against him. I’m happy to hear that you enjoyed your time together. What else did you do?”

“We colored a lot and Mr. Dean put my pictures up on the ‘frigerator.”

“They’re very lovely, Claire.” Dean said, grinning. 

“I can’t wait to see them.” Castiel glanced over at Adam. “Adam, did you enjoy your time here?”

Adam bobbed his head. “Yeah! I loved playing at the park. The girls that I know only like to play princesses or something, but Claire liked to play other stuff and run around so she’s way more fun.”

“I don’t like playing princesses.” Claire declared. “I like pretending to be dragons.”

“Claire, don’t you like princesses?” Dean asked. “Belle and Jasmine are cool.”

“I like princesses but I don’t like playing princesses.” Claire said as if it should be obvious. “Is Adam coming back again tomorrow?”

“I think he will be.” Dean answered.

Both of the younger pups cheered at that and grinned at one another. 

Castiel felt himself warming at the friendliness between Claire and Adam. He was glad that Claire had taken a liking to Adam. He knew that she could be bossy and particular at times, so it was a relief to know that their relationship had only been positive. 

“Will Sammy be here tomorrow too?” Claire asked, surprising Castiel. “I wanna braid his hair some more.” 

Only then did Castiel notice Sam’s hair had been put into an untidy braid.

“I think he’ll come tomorrow too.” Dean said. “You mind getting your hair braided again?” 

Sam smiled at Claire. “Feel free to braid my hair whenever you like.”

Claire’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped dramatically. 

“Be careful making that promise, Sam.” Castiel said. “You haven’t seen her dolls’ hairs.”

Sam looked more stunned at being addressed than worried about his hair and Claire’s braiding abilities. 

“Dean told me that you’re sixteen. Are you a junior?” Castiel asked him. 

Sam took a moment before he nodded. “Yeah, I’m a junior.” 

“Many people say that the junior year is the most difficult year.” Castiel said. 

“That’s what I’ve heard.”

“He’s real smart, though, so it’s gonna be a breeze.” Dean chimed in. 

“Dean.” Sam grumbled, his face flushing as he looked down at his meal. 

“What are your career goals?” Castiel asked. 

“I want to be a lawyer.” Sam said. “I’m hoping that I’ll be able to mostly do pro bono cases that work with domestic abuse or cases that have to do with kids.”

“Oh jeez, here we go.” Dean shook his head, looking not at all annoyed and every bit proud, “Cas, you’ve got him started.” 

“I’m passionate about it, Dean.” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “There’s a lot of people out there that need help.” 

“That is an impressive goal, Sam.” Castiel said. 

“Thanks.” Sam said. He looked rather bashful, which Castiel found endearing. 

“This is good, Mama.” Adam said. “I like mac-n-cheese.”

“Me too!” Claire added. “It’s really good.” 

Dean beamed at the younger pups. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

Now that the initial aggression between alphas was over, Castiel found himself relaxing into the domesticity of it all. He may not have known Dean for long, but he still felt a fondness for the omega. Castiel thought about the suppers he’d had with Claire alone. While he loved spending time with his daughter, Castiel often worried that he was inadequate company for her. He wasn’t used to spending so much time alone with a small child. He spent so much time doing work while he was home, too. 

Castiel hadn’t realized it before, since his past nannies were only just admissible, but he was more relaxed with Dean around. At least with him, Castiel didn’t feel so much pressure trying to be a good father for Claire. He knew he could trust Dean and that Claire loved his company. 

Maybe that made him a bad parent, but Castiel was comfortable in the knowledge that when he wasn’t perfect, Dean would be there to help him pick up the slack. 

After dinner, the pups got settled watching Phineas and Ferb in the living room while Sam monitored them. Castiel helped Dean to gather up the dishes and start washing. 

“I believe Claire enjoys Adam’s company.” Castiel said, passing Dean a wet dish to dry. 

“Yeah, same for Adam.” Dean replied. “Is it okay if I bring him back?”

“Of course.” Castiel answered. In all honesty, his easy affirmation was just as much for Claire’s sake as Dean’s. Castiel was very glad that Claire had someone to spend time with, someone nearer to her own age. It was important that Claire socialize with children near her age because it would improve her social and communication skills. At least, Castiel believed this to be true. He hadn’t gotten out much as a child, and had only really interacted with his brothers. 

Suffice to say, Castiel had not had the best of playmates growing up. 

Hopefully, it would be different with Claire. 

“Sam seems to be a respectable adolescent.” Castiel commented. 

“That’s an understatement.” Dean snorted. “He’s so smart - he’s going places.” 

Castiel smiled a little. “You sound very proud of him.” 

“I am.” Dean replied. 

“Well, he is also welcome to be around. I have an extensive library that he may use, if he wishes.” 

Dean paused in his drying and stared at Castiel. 

“Are you serious, Cas?”

“Should I be joking?”

“No way.” Dean said, sounding ecstatic. “Sam’s gonna love that.”

Castiel was a bit taken about by his enthusiasm.

“It is my understanding that many reliable sources can be found on the internet, so surely Sam would not love my library when he has a computer at his disposal.”

“Yeah, he can look stuff online, but he’s such a huge nerd.” Dean shrugged. “Even if he doesn't need it for any of his homework sh-tuff, he’ll still love to read.”

“I see.” Castiel said. “Well, he is more than welcome to use it. Although, it does double as my office, so he will need to avoid my desk.”

“Not a problem.” Dean said. 

There was a lull in their conversation. 

“How was your day?” Castiel asked, not knowing what else to say. 

“Pretty good.” Dean said. “Claire was an angel.”

His voice trailed off. Castiel paused in his washing and glanced over at Dean, waiting patiently for the omega to continue. 

“She and I had a serious conversation today.” Dean finally said, staring down at the plate in his hands. 

“Oh?”

Dean gave a jerky nod. “Yeah. She wasn’t so sure what to make of Adam at first.”

Castiel frowned. “What do you mean?”

“She was kind of jealous.” Dean shifted. He looked uncomfortable. “I had to, uh, explain to her that I’m her nanny.”

“She didn’t know you were her nanny?” Castiel asked, surprised and more than a little confused. 

“Nah, not that.” Dean shook his head. “She was upset because I tried to explain that Adam is my family and she thought that I was part of her family.”

“Oh.” 

Castiel had no idea what to make of that. He thought he had explained Amelia’s departure and the presence of the nannies well, but obviously not everything was clear to Claire. 

Castiel couldn’t help but sigh.

Here he was, making another mistake that harmed Claire’s wellbeing. 

“Cas?” Dean asked softly. “You alright?”

“I am not fit to be a single parent.”

Castiel bit his lip. 

He hadn’t meant to say something so… pathetic. But here he was: washing dishes and spilling out his problems to the poor nanny who probably only wanted to go home and take care of his own children. 

“That’s bullshit.” Dean said so vehemently that Castiel startled. He looked to the omega, lips parted. 

Dean’s face was flushed, his eyes wide, and he chewed quickly on his lip before continuing, “I’m so sorry for swearing, I promise I never do that in front of the kids. I couldn’t help myself, though. You are so not a bad parent.”

“I did not say that I was a bad parent.” Castiel pointed out, choosing to ignore Dean’s comment on his language. He’d be a hypocrite to be upset over something so small, not when he’d made his own mistakes of swearing in Claire’s presence in the past. 

“You didn’t say it in so many words, but you were thinking it.” Dean said. 

Castiel inclined his head concedingly. 

“Listen to me,” Dean said, “I have babysat and nannied for all types of families. I’ve seen some crazy stuff, alright? I’ve seen the best of families and the worst of families. And lemme tell ya, Cas, you and Claire are  _ far  _ from the worst of families.” 

Castiel could only stare at Dean as the omega continued his heated rant. 

“Cas, you would not imagine the type of crap I’ve seen. Parents can be so awful, sometimes without meaning to and sometimes just because they’re jerks. Kids can be absolute menaces to each other and parents and random people just trying to help. I’ve spent a long time working with family after family. It didn’t matter if the parents were single or married or biological or whatever. What mattered is that they worked hard to show their kids they loved them, and you do that every day. I see it, and Claire knows that you love her. Even when you fuck up, you’re always working to make up for it and you do your best to not fuck up again. What mattered is that the kids  _ never  _ worried their parents would stop loving them and they always knew they were safe. You’re doing that for Claire, so as far as I’m concerned, you’re doing a fucking great job.” 

Dean’s mouth shut with a definitive snap and the omega looked back down at the dish in his hand. He started drying again, almost violently. 

Castiel was a loss for words. His mind was churning wildly, trying to comprehend all that Dean had said. 

When Castiel finally got it, warmth blossomed and expanded in his chest and his throat clenched with emotion. 

He was silent for a moment more, simply watching Dean continue to dry dishes like nothing had happened. His cheeks were flushed, though, and he was breathing heavily from his rant. 

Castiel felt a rush of affection. 

“Thank you.” He said. “Truly, it means a lot to hear you say that.” 

Dean shrugged, almost looking self-conscious. He half-waved at Castiel dismissively. “Yeah, well. You gotta know that you’re doing great, man. Raising kids is no joke. Claire’s lucky to have you.” 

“And your boys are lucky to have you.” Castiel added. “I know it sounds like I am just trying to return the compliment, but I sincerely mean it, Dean. It is clear to me that you are giving your all so that they can have a great life.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean shrugged again. He glared at nothing. “Not doing a great job of it, though.” 

Castiel frowned, wondering how Dean could ever think of himself as inadequate. “What do you mean?”

Dean let out a long sigh and looked at Castiel. Castiel saw that the omega was tensed and his mouth was pulled into a tight line. 

“Adam got bullied today.” Dean told him through gritted teeth. “Some kids pushed him around and didn’t want him to play on the playground because their parents think that I’m a bad influence.” 

“What?” Castiel gasped. “Why would they think that? Why should Adam suffer from any part of their opinions on you?”

“Cas, I’m not exactly a great role model.” Dean grumbled. “I’m a single, twenty-four-year-old, with two dependents, one of which is young enough to be my biological kid. I don’t blame them for wanting to stay away from me. I do blame them for letting their kids think it’s okay to be jerks to Adam because of what they think of me.” 

“Their opinions of you are incorrect and unfounded.” Castiel said angrily. “They should not assume they know your life story because you have a young pup that depends on you.”

“Well, nothing I can do about that.” Dean said. “I just hope that Adam doesn't have to deal with this shit anymore.” 

“No.” Castiel agreed. “It would be horrible if Adam was to be bullied for whatever misconceptions some parents have about you, or if he is to be bullied in general. I’m sorry that the both of you have to go through this.” 

Dean smiled half-heartedly, though his scent smoothed out to show that he was feeling comforted by Castiel’s words. “I’m supposed to meet with the parents, so hopefully that will help.”

Castiel nodded, now thinking of how Claire’s experience in school would go. He prayed that she never had to endure the cruelty of her peers.

They were both silent as they finished up the dishes. Castiel watched as Dean put away the last cup. There was a stirring of reluctance in him, like he didn’t quite want the evening to end. It was an illogical thought. Dean had things to do and so did Castiel. 

Dean turned and looked at him, his hands on his hips as he smiled. 

“Thanks for helping with the dishes.” He said. “Usually I get the kids to help out, but I guess tonight was their night off.” 

“It was no trouble. Thank you for providing such a delicious meal.” 

“Well, if you want any of it for your lunch tomorrow, I put it in the blue container.” 

“Duly noted.” 

Castiel watched Dean for a moment more. The omega shifted, his eyes flickering to the floor, and then the wall, and then the other wall, and finally back to Castiel. 

“Dean,” Castiel started hesitantly, catching the omega’s attention, “Would you be interested in increasing your hours?”

“What?” Dean asked. 

“I enjoy your company, and I believe it is healthy for Claire to develop relationships with children her own age, so I would not be opposed to having Adam around more often. Perhaps you and your family could stay here for another hour or two after dinner?” 

“Aren’t my hours already until eight? We eat dinner at, like, six at the latest.” 

“Oh,” Castiel stammered, “Right. I had forgotten. In that case, would you consider staying for an hour or two after dinner even if I am home? You would still receive overtime, of course.” 

Dean wrinkled his eyebrows. 

“You do not have to.” Castiel hastened to say. “I completely understand if there are things that you must attend to.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Dean said. “I don’t mind staying around for a little while more. You don’t even have to pay me, man. I don’t mind sticking around just for Adam and Claire.”

“Are you sure? Really, it would be no trouble to pay you-”

“Cas,” Dean interrupted, his eyes shining with amusement, “It’s fine. I don’t want you to pay me for overtime when our kids are just hanging out together.” 

“Okay.” Castiel said. After another moment he asked, “‘Cas?’ You’ve called me that a few times.”

Dean flushed, which made Castiel grin for some reason. 

“Sorry.” The other man said sheepishly. “I kinda gave you a nickname when we first met. Haven’t really shook it yet. I’ll try better.” 

“No, I do not mind.” Castiel assured him. “I have not heard anyone call me by that name before.” 

“Well, it suits you.” Dean said. Castiel met his soft smile with one of his own.

They stared at each other for a minute more, then Dean cleared his throat and turned away.

“We should probably check up on the kids.” He said, sounding hoarse.

“Of course.” Castiel agreed. He followed Dean out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

Claire and Adam were seated together on the couch while watching Phineas and Ferb with undisguised fascination. Sam sat on the reclining chair with some papers in his lap. He looked up at Castiel and Dean when they entered. 

“Ready to go?” Dean asked.

Adam shook his head without looking away from the television, making Dean laugh. 

“Alright, finish up the episode, and then we got to get you into bed.” 

“Okay, Mama.” Adam said. “Will you watch with us?”

“Sure, buddy.” Dean sat down on the end of the couch next to Adam. 

Claire looked to Castiel, obviously wondering the same thing Adam had been. Castiel sat down on the other end of the couch next to Claire without having to be asked. Instantly, his daughter leaned into his side and let out a soft, contented sigh. 

Castiel stared down at Claire, nearly overwhelmed with the amount of love he felt for her. He thought about what Dean had said once more and even looked up at the nanny. 

Dean was watching Adam, much like Castiel had done with Claire, with a look of adoration. 

Castiel’s heart skipped a beat and he looked back down at Claire. 

He knew he would do his best to be what she needed.

Hopefully it would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't know a whole lot on families outside of my own, but I feel like what Dean said is mostly true - apologies if it's wrong
> 
> there were some tense moments between Cas and Sam there but it's all worked out now   
> who else loves soft Cas/Dean moments?
> 
> let me know what you think!  
> I hope everyone has a fantastic weekend :)  
> -cap out-


	12. Snapdragon V. Pie & Whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Dean, Sam, and Adam left after the episode of Phineas and Ferb ended. Castiel stood in the doorway with Claire and together they watched the Winchesters drive off. 

“I miss them already.” Claire said with a sigh. 

“You’ll see them tomorrow.” Castiel replied, gently stroking a hand through her hair. “That’s not too long.”

“I know.” Claire sighed again. “I miss it.” 

Castiel brows drew together as he looked down at his daughter, puzzled. “Miss what, Claire?”

“I dunno.” Claire answered, scuffling her feet across the floor. “It’s like when Mommy was here. It’s not quiet.” 

Oh.

Castiel swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. He was reminded, once again, how young Claire was. He knew she was young, of course, but it appeared he’d overestimated how well she had taken Amelia’s separation. 

“Claire, sweetheart, I would like to talk to you about that.” Castiel said softly. “Would that be alright?”

Claire looked up at him with wide eyes and slowly nodded. Castiel closed and locked the front door and they migrated back to the living room. Castiel sat down on the couch next to Claire and made sure they were facing one another. 

“Claire, why do you think your mother is not here?” Castiel asked. He thought it would be best to start there and try to help Clarie understand why Amelia was gone. 

Claire looked down at the couch. Her hands fiddled with a loose string. “She didn’t want us no more.” 

Castiel’s heart ached. He took a couple of seconds to compose himself and keep his scent comforting. 

“No, that’s not why.” He said, voice gentle. “You mother still wanted you, and she loves you very much, but she realized that she was not meant to be a mother.” 

Claire met his eyes then, her head tilting. 

“I don’t get it.” She said. “How does Mommy know she’s not a mommy?” 

“Well,” Castiel paused and tried to think of terms a child would understand, “Do you remember when Uncle Gabriel gave you a big bag of candy for your birthday?”

A smile lit up Claire’s face and she nodded. 

“Good.” Castiel continued. “Do you remember that you were trying them all out?”

Another nod. 

“Do you remember when you tried out the black licorice.” 

Immediately, Claire’s nose wrinkled in distaste. 

“That was yucky.” She said, still making a face. 

“It was.” Castiel agreed. “Your mother was a bit like that. She was trying something new, like you were, and she realized it wasn’t something she wanted. Uncle Gabriel still gives you candy, right?”

“Yep!” Claire answered. 

“Does he give you black licorice anymore?”

“No!”

“No, he doesn’t. Uncle Gabriel knows that you don’t like black licorice, so he doesn’t make you eat it anymore. What did you do with the rest of your black licorice?”

“I gave it to Uncle Gabe ‘cause he likes it!” 

“Exactly. That’s sort of how your mother felt. Being a mother is a hard job, and she realized that she is not very good at it, so she decided that it would be best to let only me be your father, like how you did not like black licorice so you gave it to Uncle Gabe because you knew it would make him happy. Do you still love candy?”

“Of course!” Claire answered, tone sure. “Candy is yummy.” 

“Yes, you love candy even though you did not care for black licorice. Your mother still loves you, even though she decided that it would be best for you if I raised you without her. Does that make any sense?”

Claire nodded slowly. “I think so.”

Castiel tried not to grimace. “Well, it’s most important for you to remember that your mother loves you very much.”

“Okay.” Claire said easily. “I know that.” 

“Good.” Castiel looked down at his hands briefly, then glanced back up at Claire. “Sweetheart, what do you think of Mr. Dean?”

Claire brightened. “I love him!”

“That’s good.” Castiel said, hesitant. “Do you know what he is meant to be?”

“He’s my nanny.” Claire answered. 

“That is correct.” Castiel nodded. “Do you know what it means to be a nanny?” 

“A nanny takes care of me.” Claire answered.

“Yes, that is true. Where do you think Mr. Dean fits in in your life?” 

Claire tilted her head. “I don’t know what that means.” 

Castiel pursued his lips together. He was not the best at speaking to young children. He decided just to be direct.

“Do you think of Mr. Dean as your family, Claire?” 

“Yeah.” Claire said, eyes squinting as she thought. “But he said that that’s not right.” 

“Well, no, not really.” Castiel said. “Do you think Mr. Dean is here to take your mother’s place?”

Claire looked down, her scent muddled and confused. 

“Yeah.” She said quietly. “I like Mr. Dean. The other nannies were not fun, but he’s nice to me and I want him to stay.” 

“I know that you do.” Castiel said, his voice soft. “Mr. Dean makes an excellent nanny and he cares for you greatly, but it’s not quite the same as with your mother or me, is it?” 

Silently, Claire shook her head. 

“No.” Castiel said. “Dean is not here to replace your mother, though they do have similar jobs to do.” 

“But I  _ like  _ Dean.” Claire said, bottom lip trembling. “And Adam calls him ‘mommy.’”

Castiel tried not to grimace. “I know, sweetheart, but it’s different between Dean and Adam. Dean is meant to be Adam’s caretaker and provider, his mother. Dean is meant to be your nanny. The two are similar, but not the same. Dean is more like Uncle Gabriel.” 

“What?” Claire asked. 

“You love Uncle Gabriel, don’t you?”

She nodded. 

“But do you think of him as your father.” 

“No.” Claire answered, though no realization dawned in her features. She didn’t understand yet. 

“Do you think of him as a father when he takes care of you?” 

“No.” Claire said. 

“What about when he lets you eat too many sweets?”

Claire blinked, likely wondering if this were a trick to get her to incriminate herself. 

“If Uncle Gabe gave me extra sweets,” she started carefully, “I wouldn’t think of him as my papa.” 

Castiel smiled. “Dean’s a bit like that, Claire. He takes care of you and is nice to you, but that does not make him your mother, just like Uncle Gabriel caring for you does not make him your father.” 

“Ohh.” Claire said, leaning back. “I get it!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep!” Claire squirmed her way off of the couch. “Mr. Dean likes to take care of me but not like the way mommies do.” 

Castiel eyed her. She did not look upset by the lack of mothers in her life, nor did she appear to be lying. Her scent was as earnest as ever. 

“Yes, Claire.” Castiel finally said. “Very good.” 

Claire beamed. “Can I go play with my toys now?” 

Castiel nodded, and Claire dashed off to her room. 

Castiel let out a sigh. 

Already, he was thinking about how terrible the licorice analogy had been. Not to mention how far from the truth it had been. Of course, Castiel would never tell Claire why Amelia was truly gone, and why she never visited. He hoped he hadn’t further confused things for Claire. It was important for her to see the distinction between Dean and Amelia. Dean would not be around forever. 

Though, Amelia hadn’t stuck around long. 

Whatever Dean said, it still felt like Castiel was failing at times. 

He shook his head and pushed himself up and out of the couch. He had a little bit of work to do before he went to bed, and it would be best to get it done as soon as possible. 

Castiel walked to his office. As always, he left the door slightly ajar. He could hear Claire, faintly, from down the hall. She sounded happy, at least. Castiel allowed himself a small smile before he shook his head and got to work. 

Claire came to his office a couple of times to ask what Castiel was doing before Castiel told her she could play in the office as long as she was quiet. Castiel did not really expect her to be quiet, but her face lit up at the invitation, so he knew he had made the right choice. While Claire noisily played with her dolls, Castiel finished up his reports and sent out a few emails. 

Just as Castiel was finishing up, his phone buzzed. He glanced down at it, and his stomach clenched when he saw the name. Naomi. 

Castiel breathed out, then answered his phone. “Good evening, Mother.” 

“Castiel.” Naomi greeted him. “I apologize for the late call.” 

Castiel looked at the clock at the wall and had to refrain from snorting; it was only seven. 

“It’s no trouble.” Castiel replied. “What could I help you with?”

“Richard Kelly and I were discussing our weekend in Napa.” Naomi said. “We’ve planned for next weekend, Friday evening to Sunday afternoon.” 

“You’ve planned it already?”

“Of course, Castiel.” Naomi said. “They will be expecting us at eight for dinner. Also, darling, it would be best if you didn’t bring Claire for the weekend trip.” 

“Mother,” Castiel said, teeth gritted, “I’m bringing Claire.”

“Castiel,” Naomi returned in a firm voice, “You need some time with adults alone. Claire will be fine for one weekend without you.”

Castiel breathed out slowly through his teeth. “Fine. But I will be bringing her over the holiday week.” 

He heard Naomi sigh before she voiced her agreement. 

“I still have to make sure that Claire can be watched for over the weekend.” 

“What else is your nanny for?” Naomi asked. 

“I don’t know if Dean will be available.” Castiel explained. 

“What else would your nanny be doing?” 

“He has his own family to care for.” Castiel sighed. “I don’t expect him to watch Claire on the weekends.”

“Family? He’s mated, then?”

Castiel swallowed. “Well, not exactly.”

“He’s  _ not  _ mated and he has a  _ family _ ?” Naomi gasped, tone full of disdain. 

“It is complicated, and not my story to share.” Castiel said. “He is an excellent nanny and caretaker to Claire.” 

Castiel had forgotten that Claire was in his office with him, and he startled when her head popped up from the other side of his desk. 

“Are you talking about me and Mr. Dean?” Claire asked. “Who is that?” 

“It’s your grandmother.” Castiel answered, covering the microphone on his phone and ignoring her first question. 

Claire’s nose wrinkled. “Oh. Okay.” 

“Castiel?” Naomi’s voice called. “I’m afraid that I must end the call, but ensure that you pack beforehand and leave early enough to make it for dinner. Goodnight.” 

Then she hung up. 

Castiel stared down blankly at his phone. 

“Goodnight.” He said dryly. 

“Are you done with your work?” Claire asked. 

“I am.” Castiel answered. “It is time for you to get ready for bed.”

“No,” Claire whined, pointing, “I don’t wanna!”

“Bedtime.” Castiel said, reaching for her and picking her up. He carried her to the bathroom and gave her a bath, then he took her to her bedroom. Claire chose to wear her cat pajamas that evening. It was a onesie with a tail and hood with cat ears. 

“Can I have a bedtime story?”

“Which one?” Castiel asked. 

“ _ If You Give a Mouse a Cookie _ !” Claire answered.

“Alright.” Castiel looked through her books until he found the one she wanted. 

Claire let him tuck her into bed. She decided that she wanted to hold the book so she could better see the pictures, which made it a little harder for Castiel to read. He had to lean over her and squint in the low lighting. 

Castiel read slowly. Claire liked to try to follow along on whatever word he was saying. She asked for another book at the end, but Castiel promised her they could read more later. He kissed her on the forehead before standing. His knees cracked and popped in protest and Castiel bit back a groan. 

He was getting old. 

Castiel left Claire’s room and slipped her door closed quietly. He stretched outside her room and then went to his own room. It felt too early to go to bed, but Castiel showered and changed into his pajamas anyways. 

Castiel wondered if Gabe would be able to watch Claire. Castiel would hate to ask Dean if the omega could watch Claire for the weekend. Dean had his own family to care for and spend time with. 

Castiel walked from his bathroom to his bedroom and paused in the doorway.

Claire was taking up the entire bed again. 

Castiel sighed and continued to the bed. He gently pushed his daughter to one side of the bed and got in on his side. Claire squirmed around in her sleep, her limbs sprawling in every-which-way. Castiel shook his head and took out his phone to take a picture. Then he opened up his chat with Gabriel. He sent the photo to his brother. 

**Messaging: Gabriel Novak**

8:12 >> I have bed bugs. 

**Messaging: Gabriel Novak**

8:14 << SO QTE I LUV IT

8:14 >> Would you watch Claire next weekend?

8:14 << Uh… I guess????

8:14 << Why??

8:14 >> I will be joining Mother and the Kelly’s in Napa. Will you be able to watch Claire?

8:15 << UGHHHHHHH ……. Fine….. But only because she’s the most adorable creature in existence and im the best bro ever !!!

8:15 >> Thank you, Gabe.

Castiel slipped his phone off and plugged in the charging cord. He glanced down at Claire and watched her breathe for a moment.

Claire murmured in her sleep and flipped from her back to her stomach, dragging Castiel’s pillow with her. 

Castiel let out his breath slowly and slipped down his bed to settle on his mack, pillowless. Immediately, Claire twisted back over and cuddled against Castiel’s side. Her feet were somehow freezing cold and they managed to push themselves against Castiel’s legs. He shivered and shifted away from the chill, but Claire followed him. 

With a sigh, Castiel forced himself to settle in and close his eyes. It took a moment for Claire’s feet to warm up, or for Castiel’s legs to get used to the cold, but he was able to relax. 

Eventually, Claire’s even breathing and her soft, sleepy scent was enough to lull Castiel to sleep. 

* * * * *

When Castiel woke the next morning it was to small palms cupping his cheeks and wide blue eyes staring into his own.

“Good morning, Claire.” Castiel said. “Did you sleep well?” 

Claire nodded and let go of his head. She moved away, out of his view. Castiel felt her shifting around the bed. He heard the mattress spring and the following thump as Claire dropped down. 

“When is Mr. De getting here?” Claire asked as she came around to Castiel’s side of the bed. 

Castiel tried to move his head but ended up wincing and groaning in pain. Apparently, not using a pillow was hell on his neck. 

After a couple a seconds as Castiel tried to relax, he slowly pushed himself up to face the clock.

“He’ll be here in about an hour. Are you ready for breakfast?” 

Claire nodded eagerly, so Castiel got up from the warmth of his bed and followed Claire to the kitchen. He poured her Raisin Bran and milk, then left her to eat as he got ready for work.

Castiel fell behind as he was getting ready, so by the time Dean arrived he was in too much of a rush to come out and give the omega a proper greeting. Castiel hurried in dressing, then practically ran out of his room. He gave Claire a quick forehead kiss and said a swift “Hello” to Dean before he was out. 

Work turned out to be awful. 

Someone screwed up a form, resulting in many phone calls that Castiel had to make to fix the mistake. This pushed back his meetings and other work, so Castiel was slammed until his lunch break. It was then that Castiel realized he forgot his wallet at home in his rush, which meant he wouldn’t be able to pick up lunch. 

Castiel found himself slumping in his chair with his head in his hands. 

It was only twelve-thirty, but he was hungry and absolutely exhausted. Not to mention the migraine that was beginning to form. 

“Bad time?”

Castiel looked up quickly, room spinning briefly before his eyes. He blinked to focus his vision. 

April stood in the doorway, looking uncertain. 

“April,” Castiel rasped as he tilted his head. “What brings you here?” 

“I thought you’d like to have lunch?” April asked, holding up a white plastic bag. 

Castiel couldn’t help but grin. He relaxed, tension bleeding from his shoulders. 

“That would be lovely.” He said. 

April smiled at him and moved into Castiel’s office. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the opposite side of Castiel’s desk. 

“I hope you like fettuccine alfredo.” April said as she unpacked two plastic containers. She slid one over to Castiel, along with utensils. 

“I do.” Castiel said. “Thank you very much. Today was shaping out to be less than ideal until you showed up.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” April said, opening her own containers. 

They ate in silence. Castiel was too busy trying not to stuff his face full of the pasta. He wasn’t sure where April had gotten the meal, but it was certainly some of the best he’d had. 

As they were finishing, April spoke up. 

“Has your mother spoken to you about Napa next weekend?” She asked. 

“Yes, she has.” Castiel answered. “I appreciate the invitation.” 

“Will you be joining us, then?” 

“Yes.” 

“Great!” April said. “I wasn’t sure you’d be able to make it since it was so last minute. I tried to tell my dad so, but you know how stubborn parents could me.” She flashed him a small, conspiratorial smile that Castiel could not help but replicate. It was nice to know that she understood how it felt to be pulled along for the ride. 

“Yes, Claire will be staying with my brother for the weekend.” 

“That must be fun for her.” April commented. “Gabriel owns a candy store, doesn’t he?” 

“He does.” Castiel said. “I’m sure she will be full of sugar when I return.” 

“What else are uncles for?” 

They fell into a bit of a lull then. Castiel didn’t know what to say. 

“Would you like to go out to eat this weekend?” She asked, eyes flitting up to Castiel’s. 

“That would be acceptable.” Castiel replied. “Is there somewhere specific you would like to go?”

“Not that I can think of.” April said. “We can talk more about it later, anyways.” 

Castiel nodded, already remembering how awful the last phone call he’d had with her had been. 

“Okay, well,” April stood and began to gather up the trash, “I’ll see you later.” 

“Yes.” Castiel pushed himself to his feet. 

When April paused and looked at him, Castiel leaned forward and gave her a short kiss on the cheek. 

It was very awkward. Castiel was stiff and unbalanced as he leaned over his desk and April hadn’t been expecting it, but she still blushed and her scent sweetened when Castiel pulled back. 

“Thank you for lunch.” Castiel said. 

“You’re welcome.” April finished cleaning up their trash and moved to the door. “Bye, Castiel.” 

“Goodbye, April.” 

April slipped out of the room, taking her soft, sugary scent with her. 

Castiel frowned, thoughtful. Omega scents were naturally sweeter than beta and alpha scents, and Castiel enjoyed the scent of happy omega as much as anyone, but it was almost too sweet and floral for his tastes. It was lacking something… stronger. 

Castiel shook his head. April’s scent was lovely and Castiel had no repulsion against it, which was what mattered. His lunch break was almost over, so he busied himself with his work again, determined to catch up and leave at a reasonable hour. 

It wasn’t until Castiel had finished work and returned home that he realized he enjoyed the odd contrast of apple pie and whiskey far more than April’s snapdragon-scent. 

So what if Dean smelled better? That didn’t mean anything. 

The way that Castiel’s heart seemed to jump when he caught sight of Dean laughing with Claire and Adam also meant nothing at all.

Because… what could it mean? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys..... it has been so long and I am so so so sorry....  
> I recently started school again and I thought it would be fine because I'm taking way less classes than I usually do but I have this one class that is so hard and it's kicking my butt, but! I'm starting to find my rhythm again (3 months of nothing and suddenly being bombarded with work is hard, gosh) 
> 
> anyways... I'm hoping to start posting every other week once again and I apologize in advance if it's late   
> hope this ... uhhh.. lovely ? chapter makes up for it? who wouldn't want to read about April and Castiel bonding????? 
> 
> anyways it's late for me and I'm just a bit brain dead so this might seem like odd rants but I hope everyone has a nice Sunday tomorrow and an awesome week ... also I didn't proofread so.... yeah... have fun with my mistakes lol
> 
> Let me know what you think & stay safe/healthy :)   
> -cap out-


	13. Those Little Fuckers (and the Bigger Ones Too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Lisa called Dean early Wednesday morning and asked if Dean would be able to meet with the parents of the children who had bullied Adam on Friday afternoon. Dean told her that he would have to get back to her. He asked Castiel if it would be okay for him to bring Claire with him. He didn’t want to have to bring Claire around other parents, especially ones who disproved him, but that was the only way. Castiel was kind about it, thankfully, so Dean called Lisa back and told her he would see her on Friday. 

Come Friday, Dean was a fucking bundle of nerves. He had absolutely no idea what to expect. He knew Lisa would try to treat the situation diplomatically, but that didn’t mean the other parents would do the same. 

Dean took Claire with him to Adam’s school once it had let out. Instead of waiting for him to come to the gate, Dean took Claire’s hand and led her into the school building towards Adam’s classroom. Lisa was standing in the doorway, probably waiting for him. 

“Dean,” She greeted, smiling, “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course. Thanks for setting it up.” Dean replied. 

Adam’s classroom looked as one would imagine a first-grade classroom to look. There were tiny desks and chairs set up in clusters towards the front of the room. The front wall had a large whiteboard and Lisa’s desk to the side. In the back was a bookshelf with many kids’ books and several colorful bean-bag chairs. There were a variety of arts and crafts pinned carefully to the wall, and above the bookshelf was a poster with the alphabet and an item for each letter that started with that letter. 

Larger chairs had replaced the small, child-sized ones for the cluster of desks nearest to the front. Dean figured it was for the adults to sit down. 

Adam was already inside the classroom, sitting at his own desk. He jumped up from his desk to hug Dean when he saw him. 

“Adam, why don’t you show your mom all the different books.” Lisa suggested kindly. 

Adam beamed. He took Dean’s hand and led him and Claire to the bookshelf, where he started taking out various books. 

“There’s a lot!” Claire said, her eyes wide. “What’s this one?” 

“It’s called _Green Eggs and Ham_.” Adam said, reading slowly with his finger moving along the words. “It’s from Dr. See-Us.” 

“It’s pronounced ‘Soo - s.’” Lisa said. “But you did an excellent job sounding it out.” 

“Can you read this to me?” Claire asked. She held out the book for Dean. 

“Would it be okay if Adam reads it to you for now?” Dean said. “I gotta talk with some grown-ups for a little bit. Adam will have to help me too, but he can read to you for now.” 

Claire bobbed her head. “Okay.” 

Dean helped them get settled down on a couple of the bean-bag chairs. Adam started reading the book to Claire while she watched. 

Dean joined Lisa at the front of the room. 

“The parents of the two boys will be here soon.” Lisa told him. “They’re still going to be punished, of course, but this is something we should talk out anyways.” 

“Yeah, I agree.” Dean said. He did agree. He thought it was important for kids to learn that their actions had consequences that affected others and not just themselves. Dean just wished he wasn’t part of it. He was feeling stressed and awkward. 

“They’ll be here soon, then you can have Adam come over here. I have some craft things if Claire would like to draw.” Lisa offered. 

“Yeah, that would be great.” Dean said, grateful. 

Lisa went to some cupboards and started taking out paper and baskets of crayons. 

“This Ms. Braeden’s room?” A voice called out. Dean glanced over at the doorway, his nerves practically ricocheting. An alpha stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. 

“Yes, please come in.” Lisa replied. She gestured at the seats in the front of the room. “Please, take a seat.” 

The alpha strolled into the room with a young boy following behind. Across the room, Dean saw Adam glance up. His eyes widened and he looked to Dean. 

Dean crossed the room quickly. “Claire, could you look at the pictures by yourself for a little bit, please? I need Adam to come with me.”

Claire pouted but nodded her head. Adam stood and took Dean’s offered hand. Dean went back to the front of the room and sat down with Adam beside him. The alpha and his son were seated across from Dean and Adam. 

“Mr. Winchester, this is Mr. Walker and his son, Gordon. Mr. Walker, this is Mr. Winchester and Adam.” 

“Hello.” Dean said, nodding. 

Mr. Walker muttered in reply, glaring at the table. Gordon didn’t say anything either. He was crossing his arms and, similar to his dad, he was glaring down at the table. 

“Ms. Braeden?” 

Another man, though a beta this time, stepped in with his son in tow. 

“Hello Mr. Rogers. Please, come have a seat.” Lisa gestured to the two chairs perpendicular to Dean and Adam. 

The beta sat with his son and sent the group a sheepish grin. His son frowned and looked in no particular direction. 

“Thank you for joining today.” Lisa started. “There have been some problems with bullying lately, so I asked for Mr. Winchester to join us today while Gordon and Aidan apologize to Adam.” 

“I don’t understand the problem.” Mr. Rogers cut in. “Why are Gordon and Aidan in trouble? They should be allowed to hold their own opinions.” 

“Dad!” Aidan hissed, face red. 

“Aidan, you are entitled to your own opinion.” Mr. Rogers said to his son. 

“Students are allowed to have their own opinions, of course, but we do not tolerate any sort of hurtful behavior towards others. Gordon and Aidan both acted meanly towards Adam, which is why we are here.” Lisa told him.

“If they didn’t want to play with the boy, then that’s their choice.” Mr. Walker said, voice a growl. 

“It was more than that, Mr. Walker,” Lisa said, “Students are encouraged, but not forced, to spend time with more students than just their friends, but that is not what happened. Gordon and Aidan worked to prevent Adam from enjoying recess at all. There was even some physical altercation between Gordon and Adam. Gordon pushed Adam.” 

“Not Gordon’s fault that Adam’s mom’s a whore.” 

“Mr. Walker!” Lisa snapped, her scent flaring with indignation. “That type of language is not allowed on school premises!” 

Dean swallowed, a hollow feeling in his chest and stomach. 

“Gordon shouldn’t be exposed to this type of behavior!” Mr. Walker continued, attention turning to Dean. “The Winchester family is a bad influence on my son!” 

“Listen, buddy.” Dean growled. “Nobody’s forcing your kid to be around Adam. Adam has just as much a right as Gordon does to play during recess with his friends! Your kid didn’t have to go out of his way to be a jerk.” 

Mr. Walker rose brusquely, chair falling back behind him, and he snarled. “Don’t insult my son, slut!” 

“Mr. Walker!” Lisa said again. “If you cannot control your behavior, you will be required to leave.” 

Mr. Walker glared at Dean for a second more, a glare that Dean icily returned, then he sat down. 

“Good.” Lisa said. “Now, students are not permitted to say anything negative about one another or to act meanly towards each other. Anything opinions they have that are against another student are not to be shared. Bullying will not be tolerated. This is not the first time that Gordon has been here because of his behavior. He and Aidan will need to apologize to Adam.”

“Sorry, Adam.” Aidan said quickly, still not meeting Adam’s eyes. 

Adam stared at the table, his mouth a line. 

“Thank you, Aidan.” Lisa said. “Gordon?” 

Gordon growled. 

“Gordon.” Lisa said again, her tone more warning. 

“Sorry your mama’s a bitch!” Gordon said, gnashing his teeth. 

“Mr. Walker, you and Gordon will need to stay behind after this so we can further discuss Gordon’s behavior.” Lisa said. “Mr. Winchester, thank you for coming in.” 

Dean took that as his cue to leave. He stood and took Adam’s hand. 

“Claire,” He said, beckoning to the girl, “Come on.” 

“He has _two_ pups?” 

Dean ignored the comment and took Claire’s hand in his free hand, then he led the two out of the room and to the parking lot. 

“Momma?” 

“Yes, Adam?” Dean asked tersely. He didn’t like being on edge with his pups, but he was very aggravated. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

“What?” Dean stopped and looked down at Adam. “Of course not. Why would you think that I’m mad at you?” 

Adam’s bottom lip wobbled. “Those people were mean to you because of me.” 

Dean swallowed, his throat thick. “No, they weren’t, Adam. They were mean because they are mean people. I’m mad at them and not you. Besides, they were mean to me because they don’t like me, not because they don’t like you. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Adam said, sniffing wetly. He tightened his hand in Dean’s hold. 

“You good, buddy?” Dean asked. 

“Mhm.” Adam hummed. Dean chewed on his lip, then kneeled down and swept Adam up with one arm. Adam immediately wrapped his thin arms around Dean’s neck. 

“I want up too!” Claire said. Dean wrapped his free arm around Claire and hoisted her up. They both squealed in Dean’s ears as he stood. 

The kids were heavy, but Dean managed to carry them all the way back to Baby. He buckled them up in their carseats and handed them their snacks for the day - raisins. 

Dean played Disney music for the kids as he drove them home and he listened to them sing. It was cute to hear them sing, but it didn’t help much to bring down his stress. Walker’s comments really stung, and he hated the thought that Adam would be treated poorly because of someone’s opinion on Dean. 

Once they got back to the Novak residence, Dean sent the kids to play on Claire’s playset in the backyard. Usually Dean would have Adam do his homework, but it was Friday and Dean was still too on edge to try and set Adam up with his work, especially if Adam needed help. Dean let Adam and Claire go outside in the backyard to play. 

Dean left the door partially open so he could listen to the kids play as he cleaned up around the house. Technically, cleaning the house was not really part of his job description, but it helped Dean to keep his mind off of the afternoon and it allowed him some time to relax.

It was weird to think about how cleaning helped Dean to calm. While Dean was a teenager, cleaning up was the last thing he wanted to do, _especially_ after presenting as an omega. He hated how often his dad left the work to Dean because of Dean’s designation.

Now though, Dean did not mind it too much. He did not think it was because he was an omega, but more likely because it allowed him some quiet time to himself and the result was a clean space that reduced Dean’s stress. 

Whatever. Cleaning helped Dean calm, and so Dean cleaned. 

He started with Claire’s bathroom. There was hair in the sink and on the floor, which was rather unavoidable with someone with hair longer than a bob (Sam always left the bathroom a mess in the morning). Dean thought it was because longer hair was easier to tangle up, so more of it got yanked out when being brushed. He cleaned up the hair, taking special care in the shower, and then worked on cleaning up the remements of toothpaste in the sink. He did the mirrors, sweeped, mopped, and then moved on. 

The rest of the house was not as bad as Claire’s bathroom, which was to be expected. He worked on putting away random items and vacuuming. Dean kept the kitchen clean at all times, so there wasn’t much to do other than mop. He got into a bit of a cleaning frenzy, then was left with only Cas’s office and bedroom to clean. 

Dean did not go into the office (he remembered it was off limits), but he paused at Cas’s bedroom. Would it be weird to go in and clean? Probably it would be inappropriate. After a moment of debate, Dean decided not to go in. Best to respect the alpha’s boundaries. 

Sam arrived just as Dean was starting to put the cleaning supplies away. He raised an eyebrow at Dean’s appearance when Dean opened the door, then entered the house and took a deep sniff. 

“You’re stressed.” 

“What?” Dean asked. “The hell did you get that idea?” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “You always clean when you’re stressed, Dean. Well, that and bake.” 

“No, I don’t.” Dean lied, for no reason other than he didn’t like when Sam made accurate observations about him. 

“Yes, you do.” Sam said.

“No, I don’t.” Dean tilted his head. “Should I bake some pie?” 

“Sure. Make cherry pie. And you suck at changing the subject.”

Dean glared. “No, I don’t. You suck at changing the subject.” 

“That doesn’t even make any sense.” Sam said with an aggravated sigh. “I’m going to go do work. You can bake your stress out.” 

“Nerd.” Dean grumbled. Then he followed Sam into the kitchen. 

While Sam started on his work, Dean began to take out the things he needed for baking a cherry pie. He was lucky that Castiel kept his kitchen rather stocked, though it was a bit strange since Dean was almost certain the alpha didn’t cook much. 

“Sammy!” Claire screamed, making Dean jump and spin around. 

Adam and Claire had entered the kitchen too quietly for Dean to hear. Claire ran to Sam and threw her arms around him. Sam sent Dean a panicked look that made Dean snort. 

“Hey, how are you?” Sam asked. 

“I’m great!” Claire said. “Can I do your hair?” 

“Sure.” Sam said. 

Claire squealed and ran out of the room. 

“Don’t run!” Dean yelled pointlessly. 

Claire returned with her step stool and put it behind Sam’s chair. 

“What can I do?” Adam asked, walking over to Dean. 

“You want to help me make some pie?” 

Adam nodded, so Dean set Adam up with mixing ingredients. 

Adam lost interest in the baking when Claire finished braiding Sam’s hair, so the two ran back outside to play. 

“They’re energetic.” Sam commented.

“They’re always energetic.” Dean replied. 

“They’re more so than normal.” 

“Maybe ‘cause it’s the weekend.” Dean shrugged. “I bet Adam’s happy to not have to go to school.” 

Sam hummed and continued with his work, leaving Dean to his pie. 

After finishing up his pie, Dean started on dinner. He decided to be simple and make spaghetti, but before that he called the kids in to play inside. It was too cool for them to be out very late, at least without warming jackets. It was easier to have them come play inside, though. Dean set them up with candy land in the living room, then made dinner. 

There was no word from Cas other than that he wouldn’t be present during dinner. Claire was sad when Dean told her that her dad was working late. She ate slowly when Dean served her spaghetti, but she sped up when Adam started saying he wanted to play Chutes and Ladders. 

Dean did not give the kids pie after dinner because he wanted to ask Castiel about it first. He didn’t want to give pie to Adam if Claire couldn’t have any. Dean sent a quick text to Cas, then put his phone down and set up Chutes and Ladders on the kitchen table. Sam had finished his work, so the kids convinced him to join in on their game. 

Claire ended up winning, Adam came in a close second, and Dean came in third. 

Sam was not amused at being last. 

Dean thought it was hilarious. 

They played Chutes and Ladders again, and the second time it was Dean who won, Adam who came second, and Claire who came third. 

Sam was last again.

This time the kids were giggling along with Dean at Sam’s misfortune.

“Let’s play something else.” Sam mumbled. 

“Candyland again!” Claire said. 

They played Candyland, and Sam came in last for a third time. After that, Sam claimed he’d forgotten to do work and left to get his laptop, leaving Dean and the kids snickering. 

“Mr. De?” Claire said. “Can I have pie ‘cause I won?” 

“Me too!” Adam said. 

“Let me check to see what Mr. Castiel says.” Dean said, retrieving his phone. 

There was a text from Cas that gave Dean the go ahead, so he heated the pie back up in the oven. He cut out four slices once the pie was sufficiently warm and topped them with whipped cream. 

Adam and Claire waited patiently at the kitchen table and cheered when they got their slices. Sam hesitantly poked his head into the kitchen, probably drawn in by the smell but still hesitant that they would continue teasing him. Adam and Claire were too busy with their pie to say anything to Sam, so he entered the kitchen fully and took his slice of pie. 

After pie, Dean set the kids and Sam up with Finding Nemo while he cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes. 

Dean paused when he heard the door unlock and open, and Cas’s pleasant scent filtered into the room. 

“Papa!” Dean heard Claire exclaim. He finished quickly with the dish in his hand and then went out into the living room. 

Castiel was hovering in the entrance of the living room, Claire wrapped around his legs. 

“Hello, Claire.” Castiel said. “Hello, Adam and Sam.” 

“Hi, Mr. Castiel.” Adam said as Sam nodded and politely averted his eyes. 

Castiel looked from Claire to Dean and pierced the omega with his gaze. “Hello, Dean.” 

Dean swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, “Heya, Cas.” 

“Papa, Mr. De made _pie!_ ” Claire shouted, tugging on Castiel’s coat. 

“I can smell that.” Castiel said, brushing back Claire’s hair. “I think I might need to snag a bite.” 

“And then you’ll come watch Finding Nemo with me?” Claire asked hopefully. 

“Sure.” Castiel said. “Allow me to go get some food first, then I will join you.” 

“Okay.” Claire said cheerfully. She released Castiel’s legs and then jumped on the couch. She picked up the remote and started up the movie again. Dean smiled and turned back into the kitchen. 

It was only a couple of seconds before Castiel also came into the kitchen. 

“Give me a sec and I’ll get you a plate of spaghetti.” Dean said, not looking at the alpha. 

“No need. I had a meal at work. I would like some pie though, if it’s no trouble.” Castiel said. 

“Not at all.” Dean got a slice of pie and then handed it to Castiel, who took it and sat down at the table. 

“Thank you.” Castiel said, sighing. “I have had a rather full day of work.” 

“At least it’s the weekend.” Dean said.

Castiel tilted his head in acknowledgement and took a bite of the pie. He let out another breathless noise and tilted his head, eyes fluttering shut. 

Dean flushed and looked away. 

There was no doubt that Dean was attracted to Castiel. He’d taken the job already aware of this. But Dean had overestimated his self-control. There was something about Cas that drew Dean in. It had been barely two weeks, and already Dean found himself longing a bit. Everytime that happened he quickly shook the thoughts away and reprimanded himself. 

The thoughts kept coming back. 

Maybe it would be easier to ignore his attraction if Cas wasn’t so intense. But the alpha always seemed to be looking at Dean in a way that made Dean feel like Cas was seeing into his soul. 

“This is delicious.” Castiel said, his voice rough. 

“Thanks.” Dean said, shuffling his feet. “Glad you liked it.” 

“Like is an understatement.” Castiel said. He chewed quietly for a couple of minutes, expression thoughtful. “How was your conference with Adam’s teacher?” 

Dean couldn’t stop himself from grimacing. “Not great.” 

“No?” 

“Nope.” Dean sighed. “One of the kids seemed to feel bad, but the other one did not. And his dad was no help.” 

“They judge you for having a child but not a mate?” Castiel asked lowly. 

Dean nodded, eyes downcast. 

“And so the parents are not apologetic for their children’s behavior towards Adam?” 

“Not really.” Dean said. “The kid who felt bad, his dad was mostly concerned that kids should be allowed to have their own opinions. I don’t think he really meant for his kid to be mean to Adam, but I think he was too proud to really say anything. The other kid’s dad was very upset his kid was even in trouble.”

“His child bullied another child.” Castiel growled. “How could he be okay with that?” 

“I guess he thinks it’s justified.” Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. It was pretty upsetting.” 

“I can only imagine.” Castiel said, his voice softening. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Dean.” 

Dean shrugged again. “I mostly hate that Adam’s affected by it all.” 

“Yes, that would be upsetting. But this must upset you as well? These parents are holding your life’s circumstances against you, and they have no right to do so.” 

“Can’t stop people from feeling how they feel, Cas.” Dean said. 

“I suppose you can’t.” Castiel said. “It’s a blessing and a curse, I think. On one hand, no one can control how you feel about something, which is good, but sometimes one’s opinions are hurtful towards others.” 

“I’ve judged my fair share of people, Cas. Maybe it’s karma.” Dean said. 

“I can’t imagine someone so righteous as you would have bad karma.” Castiel replied.

Dean blinked, taken aback. He watched as Castiel’s cheeks reddened and the alpha’s scent flooded with embarrassment. 

“I only mean to say that you have been a wonderful caretaker to Claire and to your own family. I cannot imagine that such a caring man would have angered some higher power.” 

“Well, I’m not perfect. I was an angry kid.” Dean said. “But thanks.” 

Castiel nodded and kept his gaze firmly on his pie. 

“Mama?” 

Dean looked to the entrance of the kitchen. “Yeah, buddy?” 

“Will you watch with us?” Adam asked, bouncing on the heels of his feet. 

“‘Course.” Dean said. He didn’t look back at Cas as he left the kitchen with Adam. 

Dean settled in the center of the couch in the living room because both Adam and Claire wanted to sit next to him. 

The movie was about mid-way when Castiel entered the living room. He sat next to Claire. Their positions were similar to Tuesday, when Dean and Castiel had watched Phineas and Ferb with the kids, except they were closer. 

Once the movie finished, Dean picked Adam up and stood up from the couch. 

“Time to go, Adam.” He said. “Say bye.” 

“Bye, Claire. Bye, Mr. Castiel.” 

“Goodbye.” Castiel said, also standing. 

Claire jumped to her feet and waved wildly. “Bye! See you tomorrow!”

Dean chuckled. “Tomorrow is Saturday. You’ll see us on Monday.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Claire said, her face falling. 

“Hey, don’t be sad.” Dean said, leaning down. “You’ll be with your dad.” 

“Yeah!” Claire cheered up and looked happily at Castiel. 

“Okay, well, we’ll see you later.” Dean stood up again. He adjusted his grip on Adam and nodded towards Sam. “Bye, guys.” 

Sam grabbed their things as they moved towards the door. 

“Bye, Adam and Sam and Mr. De!” Claire called again. 

Dean paused by the door and sent her a smile. “See you later, Claire.” 

Claire and Castiel stood in the doorway as Dean got Adam settled in his carseat and the three Winchesters left. 

Sam sent Dean sly looks as they drove away. 

“What?” Dean finally asked, after about the tenth time Sam had glanced at him. 

“You’re awfully relaxed now.” Sam said. “You were totally stressed before.” 

“Shut up.” Dean said. “I wasn’t stressed in the first place.”

“Mhm.” Sam hummed. 

Dean scowled. He knew if he tried to defend himself it would only look more incriminating, so he didn’t say anything. 

He _was_ feeling better, and it was definitely because of his conversation with Castiel. The alpha had an effect on Dean that he didn’t understand. 

But he was sure it was normal and completely platonic. 

Nothing more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a hot minute and I'm so very sorry... school is so much work omg but here I have finished a chapter (finally)!!!
> 
> there may be a lot more errors because I didn't really look over the chapter I was too ready to get it done so apologies for that 
> 
> I have 2 weeks of school left (one of those being finals week) so I will not be updating until after then but then I'll be off for 3 weeks so fingers crossed I'll be able to get some writing done
> 
> Thanks for your patience !! and also happy thanksgiving to Americans I'm not sure who celebrates thanksgiving when but yeah I hope everyone had a great week and will be having a great weekend 
> 
> Stay safe and let me know what you think :)  
> -cap out-


	14. DIY (More Like DI-Cry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

“So, Claire,” Castiel said as Claire sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast, “What would you like to do today?” 

“I wanna bake cookies!” Claire exclaimed. “Spooky cookies!” 

Castiel frowned. “Spooky cookies?” 

“Yup!” Claire said. “Adam said that him ‘n Mr. Dean make spooky cookies every year for Halloween!” 

Castiel stared at his daughter. 

Fuck. 

“Halloween.” He said. “Of course. What type of spooky cookies do they make?” 

“I dunno.” Claire shrugged. 

Castiel leaned back in his chair. He had certainly forgotten that the end of October meant that Halloween was approaching. Over the years, Castiel had developed the ability to completely ignore whatever holiday was approaching, so he often did not realize there was a holiday until the day of. This would be his first Halloween without Amelia. Normally she would handle the decorations and costumes and such, but this time it would fall to Castiel. 

Halloween was in two weeks, which meant Castiel had way less time to get everything together. His weekend in Napa would be next weekend, so most of Castiel’s freetime would be during this weekend. 

“Claire, what do you want to be for Halloween?” 

“A fairy!” 

Fairies seemed easy enough. “Well, I suppose we’ll go down to the store today and pick up a fairy costume.” 

“I wanna be Tinkerbell!” 

Castiel blinked. “Who?” 

“Tinkerbell!” Claire repeated. “She’s a fairy with Peter Pan.”

That struck a cord of familiarity within Castiel. 

“He’s the boy that never ages, correct?” He asked.

“Yep!” Claire bobbed her head. “And Tinkerbell is his best friend!” 

“I see.” 

A Tinkerbell costume would be much more difficult to get than a generic fairy costume. Hopefully the shops wouldn’t be too crowded. 

“After dinner, we’ll go to the store. Then we can come back and make cookies. How does that sound?” 

“Good!” Claire said cheerfully. She shoved a spoonful of Cheerios into her mouth and chomped away. 

Castiel cleaned the dishes and got Claire ready after breakfast. He knew there was a local party store that should have some costumes. 

Castiel drove with Claire to the party store and had to internally swear when he saw the parking lot. It was almost completely filled. Apparently, every other parent had had the same idea as Castiel. 

They ended up parking very far from the front of the store, which was an absolute nuisance. Castiel held Claire’s hand as they walked up to the front of the store and slipped inside with the rest of the crowds. 

There were people everywhere. More than half of the customers inside the store were children around Claire’s age, which made everything even more chaotic. Some ran around with prop swords or shields, others tried on random costumes at will. Their parents shouted and scolded as they tried to control their children. 

Castiel hated it all. He led Claire around the store as he searched for a Tinkerbell costume. 

“Papa?” Claire asked. 

“Yes?” 

“Why are we here.” 

“To get you a costume.” 

“This isn’t how Mommy does it.” 

Castiel halted and looked down at Claire. She was watching the crowd around them with disinterest. 

“Claire,” Castiel said, “What do you mean?” 

Claire shrugged. “Mommy makes my costume.” 

“She  _ does _ ?”

“Yep.” Claire nodded. “She takes my measurements and everything!” 

Castiel grimaced and looked around the store. 

“I don’t believe I have the skill for that, Claire.” He said. “We’re going to have to buy your costume.”

“But Mommy says that making a costume makes it more special!” 

“Well, I have no idea how to make costumes, Claire, but I assure you that the bought ones are plenty special.”

“No!” Claire whined. “It’s gotta be made!” 

Castiel took a deep breath. “Claire, I do not know how to make costumes. I have to buy one for you.” 

Claire’s face twisted into a scowl.

“I don’t want it!” She cried. “I don’t want it bought!” 

She was not the only child to be having a tantrum, but customers still glanced over in their direction. Castiel gritted his teeth. He swept Claire up in his arms and started carrying her, ignoring her whines and cries. 

“I want to make it!” She exclaimed, squirming in Castiel’s hold. 

“Claire, please stop.” Castiel said. He was losing his patience. 

“Excuse me!” He called as a worker moved past. “Do you have Tinkerbell costumes?” 

The worker shook his head. “Unfortunately, sir, we ran out last weekend. We’re due to get a new shipment of Disney costumes on Monday if you are interested in returning then.” 

He left without saying anything more. 

“Made! Made! Made!” Claire chanted. 

“Claire!” Castiel snapped. He kneeled down and put her on the floor, then looked her in the eye. “If you continue to complain, I will have to take you home and put you on time out.” 

Unfortunately, that only served to upset Claire more. She wailed and started stomping her feet. 

“I want Mommy!” 

Castiel drew back, feeling as though he’d been struck. 

“I want Mommy!” Claire cried, tears shining in her eyes. 

Castiel pursed his lips together and pushed down the sick feelings in his stomach. He picked Claire up again and walked out of the store without saying a word. 

Claire continued to sob as Castiel buckled her up in her carseat. Her tantrum lasted the entire ride home. 

By the time they were pulling into the driveway, Claire’s cries were dying out in hiccoughing sobs every couple of moments or so. Her face was red and tear-tracked. Her scent was full of anguish and frustration that made Castiel’s heart clench guiltily. 

Castiel unbuckled Claire and picked her up. She squirmed defiantly in his hold for a brief second, then gave up and sagged against his shoulder. Castiel locked the car and carried Claire back to the house. He took her to her bedroom because she was clearly tired from all the crying. She didn’t put up any fuss as Castiel tucked her into bed.

Castiel slipped out of Claire’s bedroom and shut the door. He would leave her in there until she was feeling better, and then they would have to talk about the situation in the store. 

Castiel forgot how difficult it could be sometimes. He  _ knew  _ that it was hard to take care of a child and be a single parent (though he was lucky and very grateful to have resources available that helped with the work), but it were the bad days like today that reminded him how unprepared he was to raise a child alone. 

Amelia had made it look so easy. She could defuse any tantrum or complaint in a split second and keep Claire happy without giving in to whatever Claire had been demanding. Castiel wasn’t experienced enough for that. Amelie always knew what to say and do. 

Castiel sighed. He had no idea what to do about Claire’s costume. He wanted to go out and buy it, but not when he knew how unhappy that would make Claire. 

Castiel  _ briefly  _ considered calling Amelia to ask her for advice. He banished the thought quickly, though. They hadn’t spoken since she presented him with divorce and custody papers upon his arrival home and left with a short ‘goodbye.’ 

With no other idea, Castiel started looking up ideas online. He found a website called Pinterest that was very helpful in showing pictures of  _ what  _ the costume could look like, but less helpful in  _ how  _ to actually make the costumes. Some of the pictures led to blogs explaining the process, but Castiel ended up with conflicting accounts on the best materials to buy and the best craft stores to buy it from and so on and so on. It was mind-numbing for someone who had never been particularly fond of crafts and things that had no specific set of rules. 

Castiel spent nearly three hours researching and he only stopped because Claire wandered into his office with puffy and red-rimmed eyes and asked meekly for lunch. 

“Of course.” Castiel said quietly. He shut up his computer and picked Claire up. She didn’t say anything as they walked to the kitchen. Castiel made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. It was a silent affair. Claire mumbled a thank you when she was done and then practically ran out of the kitchen. Castiel stared at her empty seat for a few moments before he sighed and gathered up the dishes. 

Then it was back to the computer. 

* * * * * 

Claire stayed in her room for the rest of the day. Castiel checked up on her every so often to make sure she was fine. Each time he knocked on her door and she told him not to come in. Castiel would open her door and look in anyways, but once he was sure she was healthy he would close her door and leave. Castiel felt that since she was still only four he needed to visually confirm that she was physically well. When she was older and more self-sufficient he would stay out when she wanted him out, but now he needed to make sure she hadn’t hurt herself or something. 

Castiel’s search on Pinterest had been helpful to a degree, but he knew he did not have the artistic skill to create a costume that actually looked appealing. 

He was nearly in tears himself when he remembered that there was someone who might actually be able to help. He took out his phone and hastily sent a text. 

**To: Dean Winchester**

3:46 >> Hello, Dean. Do you have any advice on D.I.Y. Halloween costumes?

**From: Dean Winchester**

3:46 << Cas, I’ve been making costumes for years ;) you need help??

**To: Dean Winchester**

3:46 >> Desperately.

**From: Dean Winchester**

3:46 << It okay if i come over now?

Castiel was taken aback. His fingers hovered over the keyboard indecisively for a moment before he typed out his reply. 

**To: Dean Winchester**

3:47 >> I do not want to interrupt your afternoon. It is the weekend, after all. 

**From: Dean Wincester**

3:47 << Hey, as long as i can bring Adam it’s cool… that good?

**To: Dean Winchester**

3:47 >> Yes, of course. You and your family are always welcome here. 

There was a pause before Dean’s reply. 

**From: Dean Winchester**

3:51 << Thanks, Cas :) See you in fifteen 

Castiel stared at his phone for a moment, then shook himself out of it. He left his office and went to Claire’s room. 

“Claire,” He greeted, knocking on her door, “I wanted to let you know that Dean and Adam will be coming over soon.” 

Claire’s muffled voice replied, “They will?”

Castiel heard a dull thump and footsteps, then Claire pulled her door open. 

“Really?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Castiel nodded. “Is there anything in particular you would like to do with Adam when he arrives?” 

“I wanna play outside!”

“Very well.” Castiel nodded. “Get a sweater.” 

It wasn’t very chilly yet, but it was starting to get there and Castiel would rather have Claire be a little warm than risk her getting sick. She probably would disagree, but that would be a future problem to deal with. 

Dean arrived almost exactly fifteen minutes later, just as he said he would. Claire was excited to open the door for Dean and Adam.

“Adam!” She exclaimed, waving. “Mr. De!”

“Hey, Claire! How’re you?” Dean asked. He held out his palm and Claire gave him a high five. 

“I’m great!” She said, like the morning hadn’t been a total disaster. 

Something must’ve shown on Castiel’s face because when Dean met his gaze, the omega’s expression sombered into something of concern. 

“It has been a taxing day.” Castiel said. 

Dean nodded. He glanced down at Adam and Claire as the pups excitedly chattered. 

“I want Adam to go outside with me.” Claire told Dean. 

“Do you have your coat?” Dean asked. 

Claire scowled, but she turned and ran back to her room. Castiel took her absence as an opportunity to invite Dean and Adam further into the house. 

“So, what kind of DIY costume are we talking about, Cas? Princess? Pirate? Robot?”

“Fairy.” Castiel said. “Tinkerbell, to be specific.” 

Dean nodded. “Classic. Don’t worry, buddy, we’ll figure it out.” 

Dean must’ve said a magic word or something, because Castiel’s stress and anxiety began to release. 

Claire came bounding into the living room with her sweater and a wide grin. 

“Ready?” She asked cheerfully. 

“Yep!” Adam answered. 

The pups went outside into the backyard. Castiel kept the screen door open so they could listen to the pups play. 

“Rough day?” Dean said. 

“You have no idea.” Castiel sighed. 

Dean grimaced. “Let me guess - tantrum in the store?” 

Castiel nodded, feeling miserable. 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “That’s one of the worst things, having a kid be upset out in public. Either you’re stressed and upset with your kid for acting out or you’re worried that everyone else will think you’re failing as a parent, or both” 

“Exactly.” Castiel said. 

“You wanna tell me what had Claire so upset?” Dean asked. 

Castiel swallowed. He slumped down onto the couch and leaned forward so he could rest his elbows on his legs and put his head in his hands. 

He explained, “She was upset when I told her I’d be buying her fairy costume. Apparently, Amelie - my ex-wife - handmade Claire’s past Halloween costumes. She wanted me to do it the same because it’s more “special” that way.” 

“Ah, okay.” Dean hummed. “That’s a tough situation. I’m guessing you don’t make costumes very often?” 

“Never.” Castiel miserably answered. 

“Well, lucky for you I’ve made costumes every year since I was six. And a fairy costume is nothing, even if it’s Tinkerbell. All you need is a green shirt, a green tutu, and some generic fairy wings.” 

Castiel looked up at Dean. The omega smiled brightly at him. 

“When you say it like that it sounds so simple.” Castiel said. “I used the internet to help me figure out how to make a costume and there were so many steps.”

“Yeah, lots of those instructions come from stay-at-home parents.” Dean said. “There’s nothing wrong with that, I mean I was a stay-at-home parent for years, but it does allow you more time to focus on the smaller details. Even working-parents probably have more time than you. You’re a busy man, Cas.” 

“I believe I’m too busy.” Castiel said grimly. “I barely spend time with Claire as is.” 

“Nothing wrong with working. You’re doing the important bit, which is making sure Claire knows that even when you’re busy, you love her and you’re always going to love her. Plus you spend time with her when you can. Kids pick up on stuff like that, they know when you’re trying.” Dean said. 

Castiel stared at the omega some more. Whenever Castiel started to spiral, Dean seemed to notice and pull him out of it. 

“How do you always know what to say?” He asked, a bit breathless. 

Dean shrugged. “I’ve been where you are, man. It took me years to realize that even though Sam hated when I had to work he still knew that I love him, and that helped him deal with the long hours and feel comforted when I was gone. I might as well tell you now so you don’t obsess over it for years.” 

Castiel tilted his head. He was in slight awe. 

Dean said such impactful things sometimes and it took Castiel by surprise because it was delivered so casually and easily, and it was like it was specifically for Castiel to hear. 

It was refreshing and, admittedly, intoxicating. 

There was nothing making Dean be so supportive and helpful. He was going out of his way to spend his weekend with Castiel and give him a hand and some advice. 

“You’re staring.” Dean said. He ducked his head and blushed. 

Castiel blinked, coming back to himself. He also found himself flushing. 

“Sorry.” He murmured. “I find you incredible.”

“Jeez.” Dean said. “I mean, thank you. But I’m not a counselor or anything, it’s just my opinion.” 

“I believe I share your opinion, and it helps me to feel less miserable.” Castiel said. 

“Well, if it makes you feel better.” Dean shrugged.

There was a beat of silence. 

Then Dean asked, “You ready to get to work on the costume?” 

“What?” 

“Claire’s costume.” Dean elaborated. “I brought some supplies in the car, but I’ll need to drop by some craft shops to buy the bulk of the costume.”

“Oh.” Castiel said. “Er, yes, I am ready to work on it now. Will you be going alone?” 

“I guess.” Dean said. “I mean, I’ll grab Adam before I go, get him out of your hair.” 

“Adam is welcomed to stay.” Castiel said. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Of course.” Castiel said. “I do not mind watching him for you. You’ve gone out of your way to help me, it’s the least I could do.” 

“If you’re sure.” Dean shrugged. “I’ll bring back some things in like, an hour at the latest. That good?” 

“Yes, of course.” Castiel said. “You don’t have to go now, if you don’t want to. In fact, you could just give me the instructions and I’ll go grab it and make the costume.” 

“I don’t mind working on it right now.” Dean replied. “Anyways, I bet you’d be a mess without my help.” He sent Castiel a smirk and a wink, so Castiel understood he was joking. 

“I appreciate that very much.” Castiel said, serious. He had no idea what he would do without Dean.

Dean’s smirk softened into a more genuine smile. “I’ll see you in a bit, then. You sure you’re good with Adam here?” 

“Of course.” Castiel answered. “I can take care of two pups for an hour.” 

Dean hummed and grinned mischievously. “I guess we’ll see, won’t we? Let me say goodbye to Adam, then I’ll run to the store.” 

He moved to the screen door without waiting for a response. Castiel stood and followed him. 

“Adam!” Dean called. “I’m going out for a little bit. Be good for Mr. Cas, okay?” 

“Okay!” Adam shouted back. 

“Where are you going?” Claire yelled. 

“It’s a surprise!” Dean answered. He turned to Castiel. “See you later, Cas.” 

Castiel nodded. “Goodbye, Dean.” 

Castiel walked the omega to the door and watched him drive away, then he went back to the pups. He got to the screen door just as they ran up to it.

“Papa?” Claire said. She opened the screen door and peered inside at him. 

“Yes, Claire?” 

“Adam wants to know if the reason his dad isn’t around is the same as with Mommy.” 

  
  


Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of a tough chapter there with a very difficult question for Cas there at the end 
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate :D (it's still Christmas Eve for me but whatever lol)
> 
> I hope everyone's had a great week and will have an awesome upcoming weekend  
> stay safe 'n let me know what you think :)  
> -cap out-


	15. Children Ask Crazy Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural
> 
> Extra thanks to AuntG for helping me with the crafty part of this chapter :D

Castiel spluttered as Adam and Claire stared at him calmly. 

“What made you wonder that?” Castiel managed to ask. 

“Adam wanted to know why I was sad and I said it was because my mommy is gone and he said that his daddy is gone too.” Claire said. 

“I see.” Castiel said. “I don’t really believe I’m the proper person to be discussing this with you.” 

Claire frowned. “Why not?”

“Because it seems that it is something Mr. Dean should be talking to Adam about this.” Castiel explained. 

Adam looked at his feet, his scent souring. “Mommy doesn’t like talking about my dad, so I don’t want to ask him.” 

Castiel frowned. “What makes you think that, Adam?”

“His scent always gets sad.” Adam said. Then he lowered his voice and added, “And Sammy gets angry when I bring him up. I don’t think they like him very much.” 

Castiel swallowed. This was definitely not something he should be talking about without Dean present. Honestly, Castiel should not be talking about this at all. This was not his business. 

“I still think that this is something that you should talk to your mother about.” Castiel said softly. 

Adam bit his lip and nodded, looking as if he’d been scolded. 

“My daddy said that my mommy knew she wasn’t meant to be a mommy and so she let my daddy take care of me all by himself because she knew it’s what is best for me.” Claire told Adam. “Maybe your daddy is like that too.” 

Adam shrugged. “Maybe.” 

“This really is something that Adam should discuss with Dean.” Castiel cut in. “Are you two done playing outside?”

“Nope!” Claire quickly said. She and Adam took off into the backyard once more. 

Castiel had to heave a sigh of relief. There was no way that he was prepared to speak to a child on why their parent may be missing. He wondered what Dean had said in the past. Even though Adam knew Dean got upset when his father was brought up, he must have said something to Adam before. 

Castiel mused quietly to himself until Dean returned and brought in the craft supplies. 

“You didn’t burn down the house or poison the kids?” The omega teased upon entrance. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I  _ am  _ an adult, Dean, and I am greatly capable of handling two children.” 

“Mhm.” Dean hummed. “If ya’ say so, big guy. Come help me with these.” 

Dean set the supplies out in the center of the carpeted floor and then sat down, legs crossed, next to it. Castiel hadn’t sat in that position since he could remember, so he struggled a bit to get himself adjusted on the ground.

“So we’re going to try to bend these wire hangers into the shape of wings, and then we're going to put pantyhoses over them to give it the lacy sort of look.” Dean said. 

“You bought wire hangers?” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I had some old ones at home. Come on, chop chop!” 

Castiel picked up a hanger and a pair of pliers and started to bend it. Dean pulled out a picture of Tinkerbell wings on his phone to use a reference. 

“Dean,” Castiel said as he continued to shape wings, “Adam asked me a personal question while you were gone.” 

“Oh, shoot.” Dean sighed. “Sorry, Cas. I’ll work with him on his manners. He can be a bit oblivious sometimes.” 

“No, not a personal question about myself. It was actually Claire who asked me, but Adam had asked her originally. It was a question that related to his father.” 

Dean paused and glanced over at him. 

“What did he ask?”

Castiel’s hands started to sweat a bit. “Well, he wanted to know if the reason that he does not see his father so often is because of the same reason that Claire does not see her mother.” 

He didn’t dare look over at Dean. Dean deserved to know, of course, but that didn’t make it any less nerve-wracking for Castiel. 

“And what did you say?” 

“I said that he should ask you.” Castiel said. After a second of thought he admitted, “Adam did tell me that he does not like discussing his father with you because he knows it makes you sad.” 

Dean let out a long sigh and let his hands fall into his lap. 

“Yeah, I don’t like talking about my dad very much.” He said quietly. 

Castiel bit his lip. “You know, Amelia did not give me much of a warning before leaving. I returned home after work one evening and she handed me the divorce and custody papers and left. Claire was in her room, and Amelia hadn’t bothered to say goodbye.” 

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean said. “Oh shit - shoot! Sorry, I didn’t mean to cuss.” 

“I know you don’t swear in front of the pups, Dean, I have no problem with you swearing with me.” 

“Thank goodness, because I cuss a lot. What your ex-wife did was really fucked up.” 

Castiel hummed in agreement, “It was. I wish I could say that it was unexpected, but we had been unhappy for a while.” 

Dean shifted so he was facing Castiel entirely. “Can I ask why?”

Castiel’s chest constricted, but instead of tightening to the point of locking up his throat, the constriction released. Castiel continued to breathe. 

“She and I were pressured into marrying and having children - Claire. Our parents are rather well-known and influential, and they insisted that we kept up our families’ images for the good of our companies. The difference between Amelia and me was that I wanted children and she did not. She was never happy with this life.” 

Dean pursed his lips and inched closer. “But you are happy, right?” 

“I certainly try to be.” Castiel said with a sigh. “I’ll admit that this isn’t exactly the life I would have chosen for myself, but I don’t regret having Claire in any way. My job at my family’s company will keep us well-off and I’ll be able to support her.”

Dean made a thoughtful sound from the back of his throat. “You’re a good dad, Cas.” 

“You keep saying that. I’m not sure I believe you.” Castiel said, chuckling bitterly. “I should thank you, Dean, and perhaps offer you a job as a therapist. This is the second time today, in only about an hour, actually, that you have had to reassure me.” 

Dean laughed a little. “You don’t gotta pay me for telling the truth, Cas, and I’ve got all the reassurance you need.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel said. “You know, I feel extremely grateful that Charlie recommended you to me. You are such a wonderful caretaker to Claire, she adores you, and you have made my life better with all of your kind words and willingness to do more for Claire’s sake. I do consider you my friend, even if we’ve known each other for such a short time.” 

“Well fuck, Cas,” Dean glanced away as his cheeks reddened, “Thanks, I guess. I love caring for Claire. I’m real glad you gave me a shot.” 

He looked back at Castiel again, and Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. There was something open and soft in Dean’s expression that caught Castiel off guard in the best of ways. 

Dean did not keep his gaze for long before he ducked his head and cleared his throat. 

Castiel was… disappointed? 

“We should, uh, get this done.” Dean said, his voice rough. 

“Oh.” Castiel looked down at the mostly unused art supplies. “Of course.”

He and Dean continued on in silence. They formed the wings out of the wire hangers and then covered them with the pantyhoses, which worked very well. Dean had the bright idea of letting Claire decorate her own wings with sparkles. He had also found a green tutu for Claire to decorate. Castiel got out a green tank top that Claire did not often wear and watched as Dean cut out large leaves from gossamer fabric and hot-glue gunned them around the whole bottom of the shirt. When Claire wore the shirt with her tutu, the leaves would drape over the tutu. It was clearly hand-made, but Castiel felt so proud (even though Dean, admittedly, did most of the work). 

“Thank you so much, Dean.” Castiel said. “This is amazing.”

“Next year, give me a little longer in advance and I’ll whip something up that’s truly spectacular.” Dean said with a wink. 

Next year. 

Castiel’s stomach clenched at the thought of it. Claire would be in school by then. Dean would still need to watch her after school, so Castiel hoped that he and his daughter did not scare away the omega by that time. 

It was rather reassuring to hear Dean talk about it, though, even if he was joking. 

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel said. 

“Now, for the wings.” Dean looked down at the wings and hummed. “Charlie makes all of her LARPing costumes, so she definitely has a sewing machine I could borrow to sew some elastic straps to the wings. I can do that over the week and then bring it back next week so Claire has her outfit in time for Halloween.” 

“Yes, that would be perfect.” Castiel said. 

Dean grinned at him. “Cool. Hopefully Claire likes it.”

“I believe she will.” Castiel said. “Especially since she will be able to decorate the wings and tutu and make a mess.” 

“Yeah, kids love that, don’t they? Speaking of, I should probably grab Adam.” 

“Oh.” 

Castiel frowned. He didn’t want Dean and Adam to leave yet. 

“You and Claire going to be good?” 

“Yes.” Castiel answered. “Would you let me take you to dinner?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Uh-”

“To thank you for your help!” Castiel quickly said. “I would like to treat you and Adam to dinner, because without your help I would have had no choice but to use a store-bought costume that Claire would hate.” 

“Oh.” Dean lost his tense posture and slumped a little. “You don’t have to do that, man.” 

“Dean, I insist.” 

“It’s like, only 5:30.” Dean said. 

“If we go to a restaurant it may take some time to get our food.” Castiel pointed out. “Would that be acceptable?”

Dean looked torn for a moment. Castiel wished he could tell how Dean was feeling, but the omega’s scent was neutral. 

“Friends don’t owe each other things.” Dean told him, his voice hesitant. 

Castiel warmed at the term, though. Friends rather than employer and employee. 

“But friends can thank one another.” 

Dean’s mouth pulled into a taut line, and Castiel got the impression that Dean would have said no, except that Claire and Adam chose that precise moment to bound in, red-faced and slightly winded. 

“I’m hungry!” Adam exclaimed. 

Dean sighed and Castiel sent him a smug grin.

“Okay, Adam, we’re going to get some food right now with Claire and Mr. Cas.”

Adam cheered and Claire jumped up and down in excitement until she noticed the green fairy costume. 

She froze and her jaw dropped. 

“Is that for me?!” She squealed. 

Castiel tried to determine by her scent if her reaction was a good one or bad one. She was excited, so likely good. 

“Yes,” He said, “Mr. Dean made it for you.” 

“Hey we both worked on it.” Dean protested. 

“I did so little of the work, Dean.” 

“Your dad was my assistant.” Dean told Claire. 

“How do you like it, Claire?” Castiel asked. 

“I love it!” Claire exclaimed. “You made it like Mommy does!” 

Castiel swallowed. “Right. We did.” 

“Where are the wings?” 

“I’m going to work on the wings over the next couple of days and have it ready for you next week.” Dean answered. “Then you’ll get to decorate it.” 

“I’ll get to decorate it?!” Claire turned to him with wide eyes. 

“Yep. We’ve got plenty of sparkles and glitter for your wings and your tutu. Sound good?” 

“Yep!” Claire nodded her head vehemently. “Sounds good, Mr. De!”

The kids already had their sweaters on, so Castiel quickly went to get his own trench coat while the others waited for him. 

Dean insisted they take Baby to the restaurant. He had the two car seats installed for Claire and Adam, and they were going to be going to the same place. Dean played Disney music as he drove, which seemed very out of character for the macho, manly car, but Castiel only needed to glance at the backseat to understand the appeal. It was very cute to watch Claire and Adam sing along to their favorite songs, even when they didn’t know the lyrics. 

Castiel looked back from the backseat to Dean and lost his breath. 

Dean was smiling and lip-syncing along to the songs as he drove, and he looked absolutely beautiful. 

_ Get a hold of yourself _ .

Castiel mentally scolded himself and looked away. He shouldn’t think such things about Dean. Dean was his friend, yes, but also his employee, technically, and it would be majorly inappropriate for Castiel to have any sort of feelings towards Dean, despite their initial attraction. 

Castiel belatedly reminded himself of April. They may not be courting yet, but it was only a matter of time before Naomi insisted they announce their intentions and get married.

Castiel bit his lip. He didn’t want to marry April. There was too much emotion and anxiety that went into a marriage of convenience such as this. Castiel had spent so much energy convincing himself to fall for Amelia, and while he was not ready to do that again, he also did not want to spend the rest of his life in a loveless marriage. He had to try, especially for any pups he might have with April. 

That was one good thing about all of this. At least Claire would no longer be an only child. Castiel knew his pup often got lonely, so hopefully this would alleviate some of that for her. April would act as a good mother for Claire. 

Something in the back of Castiel’s mind hissed that Dean was already more than an amazing caretaker for Claire. Castiel ignored that thought because it was not helpful in the least. 

“Where are we headed?” 

Castiel glanced over at Dean, startled from his thoats. He blushed and cleared his throat. 

“What did you say?” 

Dean’s lips quirked. “Where are we going for dinner?”

“McDonalds!” Claire chimed in loudly. 

“Yeah!” Adam agreed excitedly. 

“No, we will not be going to McDonalds for dinner. It is not healthy to go very often.” 

“Awww.” Both Claire and Adam whined. 

Castiel glanced over at Dean as the omega chuckled quietly and smiled too. 

“Maybe some other time.” Castiel said. He directed his next question at Dean, “How does The Old Spaghetti Factory sound? It will be casual and entertaining for the children.” 

“Yeah, that sounds great, Cas.” Dean said. “Adam loves spaghetti and meatballs, don’t ya, bud?” 

“Yep!” 

“I like fed-cheen!” Claire said. 

“Fettuccine, Claire.” Castiel said. “Fet-a-chee-nee. You like fettuccine alfredo.”

“Yeah!” 

“So Adam is getting spaghetti and meatballs and Claire is getting fettuccine alfredo. Good?”

The children nodded their heads, both grinning at each other. 

When they arrived at The Old Spaghetti Factory, Dean insisted that Castiel get out of the car at the front and put their name in to wait while Dean parked with Claire and Adam. Castiel made Claire promise to behave herself, then he slipped out of Dean’s car and made his way into the restaurant. 

“Hi!” The hostess, an alpha, greeted. “How many today?” 

“Four.”

“Any kids’ menus?” 

“Two, please.” 

“Sure thing.” The hostess cheerily typed stuff into her computer. “I can seat you now, if you’d like.” 

Castiel glanced at the door. “Uh, actually may I wait a minute? The others will be here soon.”

“Of course.” 

It was not a minute later that Dean entered the restaurant with Claire and Adam in tow. Claire ran over to Castiel and grabbed his hand.

Castiel looked back at the hostess and nodded. “This is everyone.” 

“Okay, follow me, please.” 

She led them to their booth near the back of the restaurant. It was a little more secluded than the other tables, and Castiel was appreciative of that because he wouldn’t want Claire and Adam to disturb anyone should they get a little loud. Claire and Adam seated themselves in the middle, so Castiel and Dean sat on the sides. 

The hostess handed out the kids’ menus to Claire and Adam and sent them a wide grin. 

“You make a very sweet family.” She said to Castiel and Dean. 

Castiel startled a bit. 

“We’re not a family.” He said too hastily.

The hostess’s eyebrows shot up and Dean glanced down at the table. Castiel swallowed, feeling awkward. 

“Oh, um, I’m sorry.” The hostess stammered, her scent tinged with embarrassment. “Enjoy your meal.” 

She quickly fled. 

Castiel looked at Dean and gave him a forced smile that Dean returned. Claire and Adam, at least, were oblivious to the newly-formed strained tension. They continued to play Tic-Tac-Toe with one another. 

The waiter did not take too long to come to their table, thankfully, and take their drink orders. Castiel and Dean both got water. Adam, with Dean’s permission, was allowed to get chocolate milk, and as soon as Claire shot her pleading eyes at Castiel he knew that he’d have to let her have chocolate milk too. It was the weekend, anyways, and Claire and Adam had spent time playing together outside. 

“Can you help us with the word search?” Claire asked, holding up her paper kids’ menu. “We can’t find tortellini.” 

Castiel leaned over to help Claire while Dean tried to help Adam. The teamwork dispersed the tense energy, and Castiel found himself relaxing. 

There wasn’t much talking that went on besides observing Claire and Adam as they filled out their kids’ menus. It was surprisingly relaxing. Even though Castiel did not talk much with Dean, he enjoyed simply being there with Dean and Adam. Castiel and Dean ordered for Claire and Adam when the waiter returned, then they continued to solve the puzzles on the kids’ menu. 

Castiel’s favorite puzzle was probably the one that had words to unscramble, mostly because it was the most difficult and it was rather entertaining to watch Dean’s nose scrunch up as he tried to decipher the words. Besides that, though, the puzzles were rather easy. Claire and Adam went on to coloring in the black and white images on the paper. When they finished that, they flipped over their kids’ menus to the blank back side and started asking Dean and Castiel for things to draw. 

Castiel started by giving them objects to draw: a table, a chair, a cup. Dean, on the other hand, must have been intent on being the ‘more fun’ one, because he gave them all types of odd things to draw. He told Claire to draw a flying dog eating a rainbow and he told Adam to draw a race car unicorn. Castiel found it strange and confusing, but it made Claire and Adam laugh as they colored with their crayons. Their drawings were wild and silly, and Dean did a great job at acting serious as he pretended to critique them.

The children were laughing so much that they did not want to stop when their food came. Dean had them each draw one more - a food-animal combination of their own choice. Unsurprisingly, they both chose ideas from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Two. Claire drew shrimpanzees and Adam drew susheep. 

The food was delicious, as was expected. Claire made a mess over herself when she spilled a forkful of pasta onto her lap, inspiring Adam to shove a giant meatball into his mouth in one large bite and get sauce all over his face. Dean must have had the patience of a saint, because he only shook his head and wiped Adam’s face. Castiel, on the other hand, had to take in deep breaths through his nose as he cleaned up Claire’s lap. She did not seem to notice his displeasure as she continued to make silly faces at Adam. Castiel did catch Dean’s eyes, though, and the omega tilted his head with a small smile. That made Castiel relax, for some reason, even with Claire’s mess. 

One of the things that was great about The Old Spaghetti Factory was that the meals came with dessert, and that dessert was ice cream. 

When the waiter came to take their empty plates and hand out boxes for leftovers, he asked them if they would be wanting ice cream. 

Castiel was amused to watch Dean pretend to consider the options as Claire and Adam begged for dessert. 

“I don’t know,” He said thoughtfully, “You guys have had a lot of sugar lately.” 

“No!” Adam said. “We haven’t!” 

Claire tried changing tactics and asking Castiel. 

“Please, Papa!” She said. 

“It’s up to Mr. Dean.” Castiel replied, exchanging an amused look with Dean. 

“You guys  _ have  _ been pretty good.” Dean mused. 

“Yeah, we have!” Adam agreed. 

“Alright, I guess since you two are such good kids.” Dean looked to the waiter. “We would all love ice-cream, thanks.” 

The waiter nodded. “Sure, I’ll be right back with your spumoni.” 

Claire and Adam practically vibrated in their excitement until the waiter returned and passed out the servings of spumoni ice cream.

“What do we say?” Dean prompted. 

“Thank you!” Both the kids chimed. 

Castiel and Dean spent a longer time eating their ice cream than Claire and Adam did, leading the kids to start asking for some of their remaining ice cream. 

“Claire, you already ate your serving.” Castiel said. “This serving is for me.” 

“Pretty please!” Claire begged. 

“You have had your fill of sugar today.” Castiel said. He took the last spoonful of his ice cream and shoved it in his mouth to further prove his point. Claire slumped.

“That’s mean.” She whined. 

“Why is it mean?” Castiel asked. 

“Because you didn’t share!”

“Did you share with me?” Castiel questioned. 

Claire stared at him, her scent growing frustrated. 

“Did you share with me, Claire?” 

“No.” She grumbled. 

“Did you get dessert like you wanted?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then why are you upset?” 

“Because I want more.” Claire said. 

“It is not good for you to have too much ice cream.” Castiel told her. “Maybe you can have some more at a different time, but not tonight. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Claire mumbled, not looking pleased in the least. 

“Cheer up, buttercup.” Dean said. “Halloween is coming soon, and then you’ll get a lot of candy.” 

Claire did cheer up at that, as did Adam, both excited at the prospect of trick-or-treating. 

Castiel paid for their meals. Dean did not look particularly pleased about that, but he did not say anything. Then, Dean drove them back to the house. 

Claire was sad to leave the car because she wanted to spend more time with Adam. Dean reassured her that he and Adam would be back in only a day. She let Castiel pick her out of her carseat and hold her in his arms. Dean rolled down the driver’s side window and leaned forward. 

“Thanks for the meal, Cas.” Dean said. “I really appreciate it.” 

“Thank you, Dean, for the costume.”

Dean waved a hand. “No problem, man. I’ll see you Monday, yeah?” 

“Yes,” Castiel nodded, “Monday.” 

Dean sent him a wide grin. “Cool. Say bye, Adam.”

“Bye, Claire! Bye, Mr. Cas!” 

“Bye!” Claire waved her hand. 

“Goodbye, Dean.” 

Dean smiled at him again, then rolled up the window. 

Castiel and Claire watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. 

Once again, Castiel was hit by a heaviness that seemed to increase in Dean’s absence. Claire must have felt it too, because she tucked her head into Castiel’s shoulder and sighed. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Castiel asked softy. 

Claire nodded against him, not saying anything. 

“Alright, movie it is.” 

Castiel started walking to the house, intent on making Claire feel better and very much ignoring his own confusing emotions that revolved around Dean Winchester. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for waiting - it's been a couple days more than a month since the last update so I apologize!! I started a new quarter of school and had my first major test today which did not go quite as well as I wanted so I've been a bit bummed, but overall this quarter looks like it will have less work than last quarter so hopefully I'll be able to get this story up and running - I've also mapped out the rest of it so that should help me too 
> 
> Once again, thanks to AuntG for telling me how to make a costume (I had no idea how to even begin so the comment was extremely helpful)
> 
> Once again, thanks for waiting patiently, I hope you guys had a great holiday time and that the new year is treating y'all well (RIGHT NOW IT'S RAINING AND I LOVE IT)
> 
> I hope everyone has a great weekend - let me know what you think :D  
> -cap out-


	16. The Proud Parent of an Eavesdropper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Dean waited until he and Adam were home and parked in their parking spot in front of the apartment before he brought up what Castiel had said to him.

“Adam,” Dean twisted in his seat to meet his brother’s eyes, “Mr. Cas was saying that you asked him about your dad?” 

Adam looked down, his scent souring with nervousness. 

“Yeah.” He said quietly. 

“Adam, you’re allowed to ask.” Dean told him. “I’m not going to get mad at you.” 

“But it makes Sammy mad.” Adam said. 

“But you’re not asking him about it, are you?” 

Adam shook his head. 

“Exactly, you’re not.” Dean said. “I promise, you’re not going to get in trouble if you wanna talk about him.” 

“Okay.” Adam kicked his feet. “Why doesn’t he visit very often?” 

_ Going right for the kill, I guess _ .

Dean sighed. “Your dad doesn’t like sticking around very much. He likes travelling.”

“Why doesn’t he take us with him?”

“Buddy, you don’t want to be travelling all the time.” Dean said. “You gotta sleep in the car or on uncomfortable beds a lot, and you don’t get to see your friends.”

“But then why does Daddy like it?” 

“I dunno, buddy.” Dean said. 

Adam seemed to be frustrated by Dean’s lack of answers. He scowled at the ground and kicked his feet again. 

“I don’t get it. Why can’t he visit?” 

“He gets busy, bud. He works a lot, all around the country. It isn’t easy for him to come visit.” 

This was the same lie that Dean had told Sam years ago. Sam hadn’t believed it long before he realized that John’s “business trips” consisted of him doing random things around whatever town he was in until he'd earned enough money to go to a bar. 

Adam didn’t say anything else, so Dean took his own opportunity to ask his own questions. 

“What’d made you think of your dad, Adam?”

Adam averted his gaze. 

“I thought about it last night.”

“Last night?” Dean frowned. They had stayed at the Novaks’ house for most of the evening and had stopped by the Roadhouse on the way home so they could chat with Bobby and Ellen for a bit. Besides that, though, there hadn’t been anything that Dean could think of that would remind Adam of their dad. 

“When you went potty, I heard Uncle Bobby and Aunty Ellen talking about him.” 

“What?” Dean straightened, stunned. “You did?”

Adam nodded. “I was listening even though they went into the back room.” 

Dean started to put the pictures together. 

“You were eavesdropping?”

Adam hung his head. 

“Yes.” 

Dean sighed. He sat back in his seat and rubbed his eyes. 

“Adam, you know better than that.” 

“‘M sorry, mama.” Adam said, voice shaky. 

Dean sighed again. “I forgive ya, buddy, just remember that when people have private conversations you gotta respect that, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay,” Dean opened his door and got out of the car. He gathered up his things, closed the door, then moved to get Adam unbuckled and out of the car. His pup’s face was red and teary, so Dean made sure to make his scent extra comforting and to give Adam a hug before taking his hand to lead him to the apartment. 

Dean paused by the door. 

“Get ready for bed, okay? I’ll be in in a sec.” 

“Okay.” Adam went into the apartment and Dean closed the door. He took a deep breath and took out his phone to dial Bobby. 

It only rang for a few seconds before the old alpha picked up. 

“What?” 

“Hello to you too.” Dean said, but it was lacking his usual mirth. 

“Idjit.” Bobby grumbled.

Dean frowned as he talked into the phone. “Adam said you and Ellen were talking about Dad. What’s that about?” 

Dean heard Bobby sigh across the line. He waited, nerves fluttering. 

“Yer old man called yesterday. Said he wanted to check up on you boys.” 

Dean’s heart pounded in his chest. “And what did you say?” 

“I said he could go to hell.” Bobby replied. 

“Bobby-”

“Don’t ‘Bobby’ me, Dean.” Bobby interrupted, tone sharp. “He’s been a real dick for the past two decades, and he only brings trouble when he comes ‘round.” 

“He’s my dad.” 

“That doesn’t mean shit.” Bobby said. 

“It means something, Bobby.” 

“He hasn’t been your dad in a long time and you damn well know that.” 

“So, what? You just told him not to come around and decided not to say anything to me?” Dean demanded, switching topics. He wasn’t going to get anywhere with the whole “Dad is family” deal, so he had to pick a different battle to fight. 

“Ellen ‘n I didn’t think you needed to hear about it.” 

“Why the fuck not?” Dean snapped. “What he does affects me too!”

“Don’t go snapping at me.” Bobby scolded. “I know it affects you, but he’s not going to dare show his face ‘round here, and Ellen and I thought that if we told you, you would only stress out about it. Clearly we were right.” 

“Bobby, I still deserve to know.” 

“It’s just going to make you worry. You don’t need any more pressure in your life.” 

“I can decide that for myself!”

“Dean,” Bobby’s voice softened, “We’re just trying to look out for you.” 

Dean made a displeased noise in the back of his throat. “I don’t want you keeping information from me, Bobby, because it fucking sucks.” 

“Well, what are you going to do about it now that you know, hm?” 

Dean spluttered for a moment, frustrated. 

“Exactly,” Bobby said, “There’s nothing for you to do. This only makes you worried, Dean, and we don’t want that.” 

“Still,” Dean insisted, “I want to know these things and not fucking hear them from my six-year-old!” 

“I’m sorry about that.” Bobby said sincerely. “But Ellen ‘n I really just want what’s best for you.” 

“I get that, Bobby, I really do. But you can’t keep this fucking stuff from me. I’ll talk to you later.” 

Dean ended the call without waiting for a response. He would feel guilty about that later, but for now he was still upset. 

John Winchester was never really a pleasant thought for Dean. He wasn’t around so much now, and Dean had no problem with that. John had never been very much of dad to Dean after Mary had passed. He’d always been angry with Dean for countless random reasons, which increased when Dean presented as an omega. He yelled, pushed Dean around some, and reduced the amount of visits to Dean and Sam. John had probably expected Sam to present as omega too. So, when Sam presented as an alpha and John came back around, Dean made sure to keep a distance between them. He still loved John and helped him out when he could, but Dean didn’t have the time or energy to cater to him anymore. 

Not to mention that Sam did not get along with John at all. There’d been fights when Sam was younger, but as soon as he presented the two started going head-to-head. It was like Sam thought that since he was an alpha he had a better chance at winning arguments with their dad (and considering John’s old, conservative views, Sam was right). He didn’t hold back in their fights anymore whenever John was around, leaving Dean as the mediator. After John had more-or-less abandoned Adam with them, Sam had mostly stopped talking to John altogether, unless it was to yell. 

Dean was tired of it all. 

Unfortunately, Sam was waiting in the entrance when Dean entered the apartment. 

“What’s up with dad?” 

“Sam,” Dean sighed and pinched at the bridge of his throat, “I don’t want to talk about this right now.” 

“Dean! What did Bobby say about dad?!”

“Sam!” Dean snapped. “Not now!” 

He marched off to Adam’s room and peered inside. Adam was sitting on his bed in his pajamas, legs swinging back and forth. 

“Hey, bud.” Dean said. “Ready for bed?”

Adam nodded. 

Dean moved over to tuck him like he did everynight. Adam was still guilty, Dean knew, so he gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

“Goodnight, buddy. You know I love you, right?” 

Adam nodded. “Love you too, Mama.”

“You better.” Dean joked. “I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” 

“‘Kay.”

Dean gave Adam a quick kiss on the forehead, then pushed himself up and lumbered out of the room. He closed Adam’s door softly, and turned around. 

Sam was standing behind him with his arms crossed, an expectant expression on his face. 

“Get me a fucking beer and then we’ll talk.” 

Sam practically sprinted to the kitchen while Dean went to collapse on the couch. Sam returned with a bottle of beer, uncapped, and Dean chugged half of it in one go. He tried not to drink so much, John’s alcoholism always in the back of his mind, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Sam took a seat on the couch next to Dean, facing him. 

“Dad called Bobby.” Dean said, staring down at the bottle in his hands. “He said he wanted to come visit.” 

“Fuck.” Sam swore. 

“Don’t cuss.” Dean reprimanded, but Sam ignored him. 

“What’d Bobby say?” 

“He said he told him not to come.” Dean answered. 

“Good.” 

“No, not good.” Dean said. “He’s still our dad, Sam. He’s an ass and we don’t gotta do everything he says, but if he wants to see us he should get to see us.” 

“That’s bullshit.” Sam fumed. “He’s been a dick for so long, he doesn’t deserve to just pop in and see how we’re doing.” 

Maybe it would be easier for Dean if he could forget the first few years of his life when John was the best dad in the world. A dad who had taken him sledding and skiing and had taught him how to make snow-angels. One that let him help with the Impala and that put Dean on his lap in the car so he could practice ‘driving.’ A dad that never failed to give him a goodnight kiss or to spray the monsters under the bed when Dean woke up from a nightmare. 

But Dean couldn’t forget about those good times, no matter how short they lasted. Some part of him hung onto the first few years of John’s parentage and refused to ignore it. 

“You didn’t get to see him the way that I did, Sammy.” Dean reminded quietly. 

The fight seemed to leave Sam and he slumped. “I know. ‘M sorry, De. Dad’s not like that, though. Not anymore. I know you don’t listen to him the way you used to, but if he comes by he’s still gonna walk all over you and treat you like shit.” 

Dean scowled. 

“So Bobby didn’t tell you about dad calling?” 

“No.” Dean grumbled. “Adam overheard and told me.” 

“That sucks.” 

“It really does.” 

“So, what are ya’ gonna do?” 

“I dunno.” Dean leaned back. “I guess I’ll go talk with Bobby tomorrow. I kinda hung up on him.” 

Sam chuckled. “He’s gonna tear you a new one.” 

Dean smiled. “Of course he will. It’s gonna fucking suck, too.” 

Sam stood and stretched. He reached over and touched Dean’s shoulder lightly. 

“Well, whatever happens, don’t worry too much. Adam and I are always gonna be here for you. And Cas still hasn’t fired you, so that’s good.” 

“Oh fuck off, bitch.” 

“Jerk.”

“Don’t you have shit to study?” 

“Nope.” Sam cheerily replied. “I’m free all night.” 

“Well that’s a first. How’d your date go?” 

Sam blushed and stuttered at that. He’d gone out with ‘friends’ that day, but Dean knew. 

He always knew. 

“Pretty girl?” Dean teased. 

“Maybe.” Sam ducked his head, but Dean could still see his flushed face. 

“What’s her name?” 

Sam cleared his throat. “Ah, her name is Eileen. She’s an alpha, and she’s amazing.” 

“How’d you two meet?” 

“Debate club.” 

“She kick your ass?” 

“Yeah,” Sam said, dreamy and doe-eyed. 

Dean rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. “She want to be a lawyer too?” 

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Sam said. “She just likes the fight. She’s really smart and talented.” 

“So what’d you two do?”

“I took her to see a movie.”

“Action-romance?” 

“Documentary.” 

“Fuck, Sammy, you’re such a nerd.”

“She likes documentaries!” Sam protested. 

“Did she say that before or after you bought the tickets?”

“After.” Sam admitted.

“There ya’ go.” 

“She likes documentaries, Dean!” 

“Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Dean said. “What’d you do after?” 

“We went and got milkshakes.” 

“Ay, now there’s a date! Atta boy, Sammy!” Dean punched his brother’s shoulder. 

“Shut up, Dean.” 

“Did you share?” 

Sam’s giant frame sunk into itself further. “Yeah.” 

“Aw, you sap.” 

Sam stood abruptly. “You know, I think I forgot to do some homework.”

“Yeah, of course you do.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Go hide in your room.” 

Sam scurried away, not replying at all. 

Dean shook his head fondly before he also stood. He would go visit Bobby in the morning and have a chat. 

* * * * * 

Adam was happy to learn that they would be seeing Bobby and Ellen. He loved spending time with them, though Dean tried not to ask them for babysitting too often. Bobby still ran Singer’s Salvage Yard and Ellen owned the Roadhouse. It wasn’t the easiest to bring a kid to their workplaces. 

Dean drove them down to the Roadhouse, Sam also tagging along. Bobby opened late and closed early on Sundays, so he would be at the Roadhouse too. 

Upon arrival, Ellen immediately swept Adam up in a hug. Adam squealed in delight and hugged her neck. 

“Ugh, I’m getting too old for this!” Ellen said. 

Adam laughed and hugged her tighter. 

“Bud, you saw her Friday.” Dean said.

“Too long ago.” Ellen said. “How are you, Adam?” 

“I’m good!” 

“Bud,” Dean reminded. 

Adam looked at him, then looked at the ground. “I gotta say sorry.” 

Ellen frowned at Dean, then looked at Adam. “What for?”

“I was listening to you and Uncle Bobby when I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.” 

“I see.” Ellen said. “Well, I accept your apology. You’re not going to do that again, now will you?” 

“No, ma’am.” Adam shook his head.

“Good.” Ellen put Adam back down on the ground. “Your uncle’s round the back, but he’ll be in soon. Jo’s fixing up some burgers for y’all, too.” 

“Thanks, Ellen.” Dean said. “How’ve you been?” 

“Since Friday? The same. I heard that you and Bobby had a talk last night.” 

“Yeah.” Dean said. “I’m still kinda pissed, if I’m being honest.” 

Ellen hummed and looked down at Adam. “Why don’t you grab some of those coloring books from the back?” 

“Okay!” Adam dashed off to the back room. 

Ellen turned to Dean and gave him a thoughtful look. If she was going to say anything, it was stopped by Bobby’s entrance into the Roadhouse. 

“Dean,” the older man gruffly greeted. 

“Hey, Bobby,” Dean nodded, “Sorry for hanging up on you last night.” 

To Dean’s surprise, Bobby just waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it.” 

That told Dean that Bobby was at least feeling bad for not telling Dean about John. 

“You hear anything more about John?” 

“He’s called a few times, but I haven’t answered.” Bobby said. “You and him both know how I feel about him coming back to town.” 

“He’s going to come regardless.” Dean said. “Do you mind taking Adam and Sam when he does?” 

“Not at all, Dean.” Ellen said. “We love having the boys around.” 

“Dean, you’re gonna let Dad stay at the apartment?” Sam questioned. 

“I never said that, Sammy.” Dean said. “I just wanna make sure you guys aren’t around if he decides to stop by.” 

In translation: Dean probably would end up letting John crash for a day or two before John left to find a town that would actually hire him so he could get more beer money, or Dean told him he needed to go get a job, whichever came first. 

“Dean-”

“Sam,” Dean warned, “I do not want you and Adam near Dad if he comes around. You get me?” 

Sam glared at him but nodded anyways. 

“I found the coloring books!” Adam returned with his arms full. 

Dean got his youngest brother settled at a table and let him start coloring. 

Jo came out of the kitchen not too long after, arms full of plates of burgers. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Dean drawled. 

Jo rolled her eyes. “You’re just happy to see the burgers.” 

“Who wouldn’t be?” 

“Dean, you always think with your stomach.” Sam said. “Hi, Jo.” 

“Hey.” Jo smiled as she passed around the burgers. “Have a nice weekend?” 

“Sammy sure did.” Dean said, smirking at his brother. “He was out with-” 

“Friends!” Sam cut in, face red. “I was out with friends. Ask Dean where he was.” 

“Where were you, Dean?” Jo asked. 

“Helping Cas with Claire’s Halloween costume.” Dean answered. 

Ellen frowned. “Who’s Cas?” 

“What do you mean, ‘Who’s Cas?’ He’s my boss, the one that I nanny for.” 

“You call your boss by his first name?” 

Dean blushed. “Well, yeah. I mean, he suggested I do it. Besides, I called you ‘Ellen’ all the time.” 

“That’s ‘cause you’re family, dumbass.” Jo snarked. 

“Jo,” Ellen warned, though her focus was still on Dean, “You spent the weekend with your boss?”

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds weird.” Dean said. “I was helping him out ‘cause Claire needs a costume for Halloween and Cas had no clue how to make it.” 

“So you worked overtime?” 

“Nah, I brought Adam over so it was more of a playdate than anything.” Dean said. “You like Claire, don’t you, Adam?” 

“Yep! Claire is fun!” 

“See.” Dean sat back in his chair. 

“So you two hang out then?” 

“Not really.” Dean shrugged. “We mostly text or eat dinner.” 

“You two eat dinner together?” Ellen’s eyebrows rose. 

“We  _ all  _ eat dinner.” Dean corrected. “Adam, Sammy, Claire, Cas, ‘n me.” 

“I see.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ellen ignored him and looked to Sam. “Dean’s boss is an alpha, right?” 

Sam nodded and sent Dean a shit-eating grin. 

“He good looking?” 

“Very.” Sam chirped. 

“Sammy,” Dean groaned, “You’re making a big deal out of nothing.” 

“Whenever he’s home he talks about Cas and how good he is with kids.” 

“That’s not true!” 

“It so is.” Sam said. “Apparently Cas is so great with Adam, too. Took ‘em all to dinner.” 

“Sam, you’re so full of it.” 

“Don’t go getting a crush on your boss, Dean.” Ellen advised, voice serious and concerned. “That never ends well.” 

“Aw, so you and I will never work out?” 

Ellen rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean, boy.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Ellen.” Dean said. “Don’t believe Sam’s delusions. I can assure you I don’t have a crush on Cas.” 

Ellen sent him an appraising look. “If you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure.”

Ellen pursed her lips and nodded. Dean got the distinct feeling that she didn’t believe him. 

They stayed for dinner and a little longer after, but it was a school night so they couldn’t stay too long. They planned to meet up at the Roadhouse for lunch on the following Saturday and to meet up after trick-or-treating in two weeks. 

Unfortunately, the good feelings that Dean had managed to stir up during dinner began to fade as he drove home. 

Soon, John would be back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me posting two weeks in a row?? what??? absolutely insane ! 
> 
> also I'm thinking there will be around 5 more chapters after this one, thanks everyone for hanging in there :D
> 
> I hope everyone had a great week and will be having a great weekend  
> Let me know what you think :)  
> -cap out-


	17. April in October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural
> 
> hehehehehe :)

Castiel was not looking forward to the weekend in the least. 

The week had gone by quickly. Sunday evening, he’d taken April on another dinner date. It had gone well. Castiel was starting to think he’d misjudged her at the beginning. They’d had an awkward start, but since their initial meeting things between them had relaxed much more. April was a clever and entertaining omega. She was an excellent listener, too, and Castiel liked to bond with her about their similar childhoods. 

On Thursday, he made sure that Claire understood he would be gone for most of the weekend and she would be staying with Gabe. He also let Dean know that Gabe would be taking Claire in the afternoon. He said goodbye to Claire because he would be going to Napa straight from home. 

Friday went by much too quickly, which was a weird turn of events since he normally looked forward to the weekend. But when Castiel was finished with work, Balthazar was waiting for him. 

“Ready, Cassie?” 

“No.” Castiel answered honestly. 

“It’ll be fun! There’ll be wine!” 

“There will also be my mother and April’s parents.” 

“Cockblockers?” 

“Balt!” Castiel exclaimed. “I’m not going to Napa to have sex with April!” 

“But it would be a bonus, right?” 

Castiel stammered and looked away. 

In general, Castiel didn’t really think much about sex. He enjoyed it, sure, but it hadn’t been something he or Amelie had actively sought out. April was a very beautiful omega, but Castiel at this time Castiel wasn’t sure what he wanted from her. 

_‘Dean is also very attractive_ ,” Castiel’s brain intrusively pointed out. 

Castiel gritted his teeth and shook his head. This was not something he should be thinking about. 

“Just make sure you have some fun.” Balthazar advised. “Now get in the car, we need to get going.” 

Castiel put his bags into the back of the car and then got in on the passenger’s side. 

The drive was just over two hours, but with Balthazar’s constant chattering it felt like four. He _almost_ was happy to arrive. 

The Kelly’s estate occupied several acres of vineyards. The house (a mansion, really) was located at the far side of the vineyards. It was impressive and intimidating and, Castiel privately thought, rather excessive. 

Naomi was waiting for Castiel at the end of the driveway. 

“Castiel,” She warmly greeted, “It’s good to see you again.” 

“You too, Mother.” Castiel replied. He got his bag from the trunk and joined his mother. She gave him a delicate hug. 

“You’re looking well. Your nanny was free, then?”

“No, I asked Gabriel to watch Claire.”

Naomi gave a disapproving hum. “I see. Well, the others are waiting for us inside. Dinner we’ll be served in thirty minutes or so.” 

“Okay,” Castiel leaned back towards the car and nodded at his friend, “Thank you, Balth. I’ll see you later.” 

“Aye-Aye, Captain.” Balthazar tipped his head. Castiel watched as he got back into the car and drove off. He would be staying at a hotel for the weekend. 

“Let’s go.” 

Castiel dutifully followed his mother into the massive house. They walked through the entrance way to the dining room, where everyone was already seated. 

Richard Kelly sat at the head of the table, with his wife to his left and Naomi next to her. April was at Mr. Kelly’s right side and the seat next to her was open. 

“Castiel!” Mr. Kelly stood and held out a hand to Castiel. “So glad you could make it!” 

“Thank you for having me.” Castiel replied as he took the older man’s hand and shook it. 

“Lovely to have you.” Mrs. Kelly said, smiling sweetly. 

Castiel nodded at the couple, then looked to April. “It is very nice to see you.” 

April beamed. 

“You as well.” 

“Please, have a seat!” Mr. Kelly gestured at the empty spot. Castiel sat down next to April. 

“Castiel,” Mrs. Kelly said pleasantly, “How was your drive?” 

“It was better than I expected. My chauffeur makes good company.” Castiel answered. 

Mrs. Kelly’s lips pulled into a tight smile. “How nice.” 

“We plan on going wine tasting tomorrow.” Mr. Kelly told him. 

“Yes, I’m looking forward to it.”

Mr. Kelly nodded. 

No one said anything. The silence was the most oppressive he’d felt in a very long time. He clenched his hands underneath the table and tried not to let his scent grow stressed or anxious. 

“Castiel, how long have you been working for your family’s company?” 

“I’ve been working for the company for about 6 years.” 

“You are the CFO, right?” 

“I am.” 

“That’s rather impressive.” Mr. Kelly said, as if it wasn’t blatant nepotism. 

Not that Castiel hadn’t been helping out with the company for years and hadn’t studied his head off in college. He had. But there were probably others just as qualified as he was, not to mention more experienced. 

No sense thinking about that now. 

“Thank you.” Castiel said, and he ducked his head. 

“We’re very happy to have you here tonight.” Mr. Kelly said. “I know it’s difficult for alphas to find time away from work.” 

Castiel found himself gritting his teeth and thinking of Dean, who seemed to always be working.

Beside him, April stiffened. Castiel glanced at her and saw she was staring down at the table, lips pursed. 

“Thank goodness we have our lovely omegas to take care of us.” Mr. Kelly continued, seemingly oblivious. He smiled at his wife, who blushed and ducked her head. 

Castiel’s chest twisted. He was conflicted. Mr. Kelly was obviously one of those people who saw alphas alone as the breadwinners and providers. Castiel didn’t agree, but he had a certain behavior expected of him, just as he had had with Amelia.

“I’m fortunate my brother was available to watch over Claire this weekend.” Castiel said. That was neutral, right? 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you had an omega brother.” 

“No, he’s a beta.” Castiel corrected. 

Mr. Kelly nodded, “Ah, just the same.” 

Castiel clenched his fists against his legs. 

“Naomi mentioned you were having difficulty finding a suitable nanny for Claire,” Mr. Kelly said, “I still have April’s nanny’s contacts.”

“Actually, I have found a nanny for Claire. Thank you, though.” 

“Oh? What’s her name? Perhaps we know of her.” 

Castiel straightened himself. “ _His_ name is Dean Winchester.” 

“A beta, then? Rather unconventional, but-”

“Actually, sir,” Castiel interrupted, “Dean is an omega.” 

It fell so silent that Castiel could practically hear his heart beating in his chest. Mr. and Mrs. Kelly stared at him with open shock, while Naomi looked absolutely furious. 

Mrs. Kelly recovered first, “Well, isn’t that unique?” 

Her voice was strained, but Castiel still appreciated the effort she put in. 

“Yes,” Mr. Kelly cleared his throat, still staring at Castiel, “Very unique.” 

“It’s temporary, of course.” Naomi cut in, smiling pleasantly. “Until Castiel settles down.” 

A jolt seemed to pulse through Castiel. He hadn’t considered letting Dean go after finding a new mate.

(In the back of his mind, he thought about how much he hated Naomi saying that he would settle down, as if he were some irresponsible bachelor who cared nothing for life but partying.)

“Yes, of course.” Mr. Kelly agreed, relaxing. “Your mate will be responsible for Claire, then.” 

Castiel nodded slowly. 

He hadn’t talked about this with April at all, they hadn’t even officially started courting. In hindsight he should have anticipated it. April had her degree in law, but she didn’t practice because of the views of her family. She would be expected to stay home a house-omega and take care of Claire and any other children they might have. Castiel would continue to go to work and come home to a house taken care of by his omega. It was what had happened with Amelia, until she left, and it would be no different with Castiel. 

Castiel was surprised at the sinking feeling in his gut. 

Before, he’d done what his mother had wanted. It had never really bothered him to have to follow her instructions, even about such major things in his life. But now, the thought of having anyone but Dean watch Claire was upsetting. Not to mention, Castiel very much enjoyed seeing Dean. Would that happen after his mating with April? 

The thought of never seeing Dean again was horrible. He may not have known Dean long, but already there seemed to be a spot in his life that no one but Dean could fill. He was so unlike the omegas that Castiel had grown up around. He was strong and brave and determined. It wasn’t that Castiel thought the omegas he knew besides Dean were weak or timid, but they certainly masked their personalities in response to their families. Dean didn’t let anyone keep him back. 

Castiel was quiet for the rest of dinner, which seemed to suit Naomi and Mr. Kelly just fine. They chatted about business and politics, things that Castiel had no interest in discussing with them. 

They retired after dinner to their separate rooms since it was already nearing ten. In the morning, Mr. Kelly explained he would show Castiel around the property and they would be going wine tasting. 

Castiel’s stomach fluttered anxiously as Castiel entered his room and sat down on his bed. The conversation at dinner had left him feeling uneasy. 

Not knowing what else to do, Castiel took out his phone and called Gabriel. 

It didn’t take long for his brother to pick up.

_“Cassie? What’s up?”_

“Hello, Gabriel. I think I’m homesick.” 

Gabriel snorted. _“I’d be homesick too if I was stuck around those snobs. What can I do for you?”_

“May I speak to Claire?” 

_“Uh, bro, it’s like ten.”_

“I know.” 

_“I mean, I can’t stop you from talking to your own kid, I guess. Let me wake her up.”_

Castiel could hear shuffling and footsteps. 

_“Papa?”_

Castiel smiled. “Hello, Claire. Have you been having a fun time with your uncle.” 

_“Mhm.”_ Claire murmured. _“Mr. De took me to the park.”_

“That sounds very nice.” 

_“It was.”_

“Did you see Adam?” 

_“Yeah. I wanted to see them tomorrow too, but I can’t because I’m with Uncle Gabe.”_

“No, but you’ll see them next week, and we will be going trick-or-treating together.” 

_“I’m excited.”_ Claire said, yawning. 

“I think I should probably let you get some rest. I’ll talk to you later, alright, Claire?” 

_“Mkay, Papa. Love you_.” 

Castiel’s smile widened. “I love you too, Claire. Goodnight.” 

_“Night.”_

Castiel listened to her mumbling on the other end, then Gabe spoke. 

_“Feeling better now?”_

“I am, thank you.” 

_“No problemo, little bro. You get some sleep too. I’m sure those stuck-up asses aren’t easy to deal with.”_

“I will. Goodnight, Gabriel.” 

_“Night, bro_.” 

Castiel ended the call.

He continued to stare down at his phone, turning it around in his hands. 

Against his better judgement, Castiel opened up the messages app. 

**To: Dean Winchester** **  
**10:21 >> Hello, Dean

 **From: Dean Winchester** **  
**10:21 << hey Cas   
10:21 << what’s up? 

10:21 >> Nothing much. I am currently in Napa Valley with my mother and our family friends. It’s not very entertaining. 

10:21 << bored? 

10:22 >> Exceedingly. I admit that this was also a set up between their daughter and myself

10:22 << set up… like a blind date?

10:22 >> Not exactly. It is expected that I mate again now that Amelia is gone. 

10:22 << you’re not sounding very excited about that

10:22 >> I am not excited. I would prefer not to enter a relationship at the moment, especially with an omega I hardly know. 

10:23 << Then why do it?

10:23 >> My mother insists it is what’s best for the family. I don’t have the courage to question her. It was easier before, with Amelie, but I’m not so fond of the idea now. 

10:23 << man… that really sucks  
10:23 << i’m sorry you have to do this

 **From: Dean Winchester**   
10:27 << is it okay if I add my perspective?

10:27 >> Of course, Dean. 

10:27 << I get wanting to do stuff for your family, and I get not knowing if your choices will help or make things worse, but I also think that at some point you gotta do something for yourself (and don’t quote me on that because I’m a hypocrite)

10:27 >> I think you’re right… It’s just more difficult to go against something you’ve been going along with all of your life.

10:28 << I completely understand that man  
10:28 << i still end up doing things i don’t really want to because of my family - it’s easier said than done to stand up for yourself, especially when there’s others that depend on you and the decisions you make

10:29 >> Thank you, Dean. Once again you’ve been an amazing friend to me. I hope that you and I both learn to stand up for ourselves. 

10:29 << me too, buddy. I’m gonna watch a movie with Sam now, so I’ll talk to you later. I hope you don’t die of boredom 

10:29 >> I shall try my best not to. Goodnight, Dean.

Castiel turned off his phone and moved it to the side. There wasn’t much to do but to get ready for sleep and go to bed. 

* * * * * 

Saturday went by pretty much how Castiel expected it to: slowly. Mr. Kelly showed Castiel around the property and Castiel pretended to be interested. He asked questions, hummed, nodded his head, all the time thinking about if Claire would like to go see a movie, and what movie to watch, and whether he should invite Dean and Adam to come along. Did little boys like the same movies that little girls do? Adam liked Disney, and Frozen II was still in the theaters, so maybe that? 

After the tour of the property, they returned to the house to a lunch prepared for by maids, though it was presented to them by Mrs. Kelly. From there it was a twenty minute drive through beautiful vineyards to the wineries. Castiel wasn’t much of a wine-drinker, he wasn’t much of any-type-of-alcohol drinker, but he went along with the group and did his best to act like he was enjoying himself. 

They went back to the house after the wine tasting, spent some time ‘refreshing,’ then rejoined one another for dinner. 

Everything felt so mundane and boring that Castiel was practically crawling out of his skin throughout dinner. When Mr. Kelly suggested they move to the living room to have dessert or a glass of wine and to talk, Castiel felt like screaming. 

April must have noticed his discomfort (which probably wasn’t good, since Castiel should be trying not to offend his hosts). 

“Actually, I was thinking about showing Castiel around the garden. You mostly stayed around the vineyards and the barn, right?” 

“We did. That’s a fantastic idea, April.” Mr. Kelly nodded his approval, and April wasted no time in excusing both herself and Castiel. 

She led them out of the house and to a garden in the back. Castiel had passed it briefly with Mr. Kelly on the way to see the rest of the property, so he was glad to have the opportunity to get a better glance. 

It was near the end of October, so the garden was in no means near full bloom, but Castiel still enjoyed it, especially the privacy it offered. He said as much to April. 

“I’m glad you like it.” April said, grinning. “I asked for it to be put in. My dad was against it since it’s impractical, but I convinced him. Told him it brightened up the house.”

“It does. I’m grateful for your determination.” 

April paused and Castiel looked towards her and all of a sudden they were kissing. 

Castiel was surprised only for a brief moment before he was kissing back. 

April pushed him back until he was against a wall in a surge of control that surprised Castiel but he was very much on board with. He grabbed at her hips and flipped them around so he could be the one pressing up against her. 

“Cas,” April breathed, light and sweet in his ear. Her voice was too high, but Castiel ignored it in favor of kissing down her neck. 

It was when he reached her scent gland that Castiel thought maybe he didn’t want to be kissing April at the moment. There was something about her scent. It wasn’t bad or anything, but there was something about it that was too floraly and not sharp enough. 

It made Castiel’s chest tighten uncomfortably. 

Castiel drew back, taking in April’s flushed appearance. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this, not when we’re not officially courting. I need to do this properly for you.” He said. It was an excuse, but he had such a sudden aversion to kissing April that he had to stop. 

April’s eyes fluttered close but she nodded, breathing heavily. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re too much of a gentleman?” 

Castiel’s lips quirked. “You’d be the first, though I don’t suppose you’re wrong.” 

April nodded. She opened her eyes and met his gaze, still obviously aroused. 

Castiel cleared his throat and stepped back, arms at his side. “I should go.” 

“As much as I hate it, I know.” 

“I will see you later.” Castiel promised. 

April grinned at him. “I know. Goodnight, alpha.” 

Castiel swallowed. He didn’t like the way that April said it, but he didn’t know why. 

“Goodnight, April.” 

Castiel turned and walked away. He told himself he wasn’t fleeing, but he was. He needed some space between himself and April. 

Castiel slipped back into his room and changed into his pajamas. He sat at the edge of his bed and let out a sigh he hadn’t realized he was holding in. 

April was a beautiful omega. She was smart and funny. Why didn’t Castiel want to be with her? What was wrong with him? 

He was up most of the night, too restless to settle down in bed and sleep. 

* * * * *

Castiel was fortunate that April did not seem to hold any resentment or awkwardness from the previous night. She was perfectly lovely and polite to him, and she even shared secret grins with him when their parents weren’t looking. Castiel smiled back but… his heart wasn’t in it. 

He was glad when it was finally time to go home. Balthazar arrived just on time, so Castiel thanked his hosts and said his goodbyes before he got into the car and told Balthazar to step on it. 

“That bad?” 

“It wasn’t the worst, but I did feel like I was being smothered.” 

Balthazar laughed and shook his head. Castiel leaned against the door and stared out the window as they drove. He was quiet for the trip, just listening to Balthazar’s wild tales of his weekend.

Castiel was dropped off at Gabe’s house at almost six in the evening. 

“Thank you, Balthazar.” Castiel said hurriedly. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Balthazar grumbled. “See you later.” 

Castiel took his bags and practically jogged up to Gabe's house. Claire was there to open the door when he knocked, and she flung herself at him. 

“Papa! I miss you!” 

Castiel picked her up and hugged her tightly. “I missed you too! Were you good for your uncle?” 

“Yep!” 

She squirmed in his hold until Castiel placed her back down on the ground. “Let me show you what I drew!” 

Claire took off into the house, leaving Castiel at the doorway with his approaching brother. 

“Thank you so much, Gabe.” Castiel said. 

“No problem.” Gabe said. “Did your weekend get any better? Did you get any!” 

Castiel was taken off-guard by the question and so instead of denying anything, he blushed.

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “You did? Nice!” 

“No, I did not.”

“Then what was that blush about?” 

“I did not have sex.” Castiel said. 

Gabriel squinted. “Oh, so you almost had sex.” 

“Gabe,” Castiel sighed, wanting very much to hide his face in his hands, “No. I just kissed April. That’s all.” 

“That’s _all_?” 

Castiel groaned and looked away. 

“I kissed her and…” He trailed off.

“And?” Gabriel prompted. 

“And, it didn’t feel right.” Castiel finally admitted, cheeks flaming. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this embarrassed. He loathed speaking about personal intimate encounters, especially with Gabe. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean that it didn’t feel right. It felt forced, for one thing.” 

“What? You mean it wasn’t forced with Amelie.” 

Castiel let out a frustrated sigh. “It was forced with Amelia, yes, but there was something different with Amelia. I felt as though I knew in the back of my mind that while I might not love her the day we were married, I would be able to grow to love her. I don’t feel that with April.” 

“Hm.” Gabe hummed. He gave Castiel an appraising look. 

“But besides that, it just didn’t feel right.” Castiel said. “Like I’m not meant to be with her.” 

“Can’t say that’s very surprising for something that’s a glorified arranged marriage.” Gabe said. 

“You’re not being helpful. I’m trying to say that it feels like there's something more that’s holding me back this time.”

“Well, the fact that you’re in love probably doesn’t help.” 

Castiel choked. “In _love_ ?! Gabriel, please! I am _not_ in love with April!” 

“I didn’t mean April, dumbass. I meant Dean.” 

Castiel’s blood seemed to freeze in his veins. 

“What?” 

“You’re in love with Dean. You’ve just been too oblivious to realize.” 

Castiel gaped at his brother. 

In love with Dean? That would be ridiculous!

“I am not in love with Dean, I hardly know him!” 

“Okay first of all, that is such a lie. You see each other almost daily and have been for the past few weeks. Second of all, haven’t you heard of love at first sight?” 

“That’s not a thing, at least not for me. Love at first sight is based solely on physical appearance, and that doesn’t matter to me.” 

Gabriel shrugged. “Eh, maybe not in the long run, but you still notice when someone’s hot, right? Anyways, my first point still stands. This guy’s been talking to you and treating you like an actual person for fuck’s sake and not a fucking robot, and he takes care of your kid, and you’re already emotionally underdeveloped. I’m not surprised you’ve fallen hard and fast. Heh. Hard and fast.” 

Castiel stared at Gabe, mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words. His mind was spinning a mile a minute and Castiel could not form a concrete thought for the life at him. 

“Here, Papa, look!” Claire came bounding back, paper in her hands.

Castiel looked down, still stunned. 

Claire’s picture was drawn in crayon. Castiel recognized himself and Claire, but standing around them were Dean, Adam, and Sam. 

Castiel blinked down at the picture, then looked to Gabe, who was smirking. 

_Fucking hell_. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> let me know what you think  
> -cap out-


	18. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural 
> 
> Have fun :)

When Dean woke up at three in the morning to pounding at his door, he knew exactly who it was. 

Sam and Adam knew too because they were already standing outside their rooms with blurry eyes and tense postures when Dean got. Maybe it was instinct that had Adam nervous, but Sam knew from past experiences exactly why they should be on edge. 

“Dean?” 

“Go back to bed.” Dean said. “Take Adam with you.” 

Sam frowned, but at Dean’s stern look he nodded and picked up Adam. Adam hugged Sam’s neck. Dean waited for the bedroom door to close and lock before he went to open the door. 

“Hey, Dad.” 

John Winchester stumbled into the apartment, eyes ablaze. John reached towards him and Dean instinctively flinched. His dad’s hand came to grasp Dean’s shoulder a little too tightly.

“Did you tell Bobby Singer not to let me stop by?” 

Dean shook his head. 

“Dean, how many fucking times do I have to tell you to use your words? You’re not a fucking kid anymore.” 

“I didn’t say anything to him, Dad. You know how he gets. He’s protective.” 

“What? I can’t see my own damn kids?”

“Dad,” Dean sighed. 

“Shut up. I want a damn beer.”

John moved passed him towards the kitchen and Dean trailed after him. 

“I don’t keep beer in the house, Dad.” 

“Why the fuck not?” 

“Because I don’t want Adam exposed to all that-”

John spun on his heels. “Exposed to what? I had a damn beer all the time when you ‘n Sam were kids and he turned out fine!” 

Dean chose not to mention how he’d been the one to raise Sam. 

“Sorry, Dad. I don’t have any beer for you.” 

“Fucking useless.” John grumbled. “Why do I bother?” 

Dean desperately wondered why his dad did bother when it just ended up bad for everyone. 

“Where’re you sleeping?” Dean asked. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” John growled. “I’m sleeping here. You’re my fucking kids, I’m staying with you.” 

Dean bit his lips so hard it started to bleed. 

“Dad, I dunno-” 

“So you’re just gonna throw me out? You old man, Dean? I fucking raised you.” 

Dean looked down. 

“Fucking disapointed in you, turning on your family like that.” 

“Okay, Dad.” Dean relented, his chest growing heavy and tight. “You can take my room.” 

“Good.” John nodded and stumbled into the hallway. Dean monitored him to make sure that he didn’t accidentally go into Sam’s or Adam’s rooms. 

Once John had passed out on Dean’s bed, Dean closed the door and knocked quietly on Sam’s door. 

Sam unlocked it and opened it almost immediately, and Dean was hit with the stench of angry alpha. 

“Dean-” Sam started in a snarl. 

“You need to fucking cool it.” Dean hissed. “The last thing I want is for Dad to wake up and start swinging at your scent, Sam, so chill the fuck down before you start something.” 

Sam glared at him but relented. Sam may be an alpha, but Dean was the leader of their pack. 

“Mama?” Adam called, voice trembling. 

Dean passed by Sam and kneeled next to Adam, who was seated on Sam’s bed. 

“Hey, bud. How’re you doing?” 

“Was that Daddy?” 

“Yeah, but he’s in a bit of a mood right now, so I’m going to take you over to Uncle Bobby’s and Aunt Ellen’s for a sleepover. How does that sound?” Dean forced himself to grin.

Adam’s brows furrowed. “But it’s a school night.” 

Dean’s smile grew more strained. “I know, but it’s a special occasion.” 

Slowly, Adam nodded. “‘Kay.” 

“Alrighty, Sam’s gonna get you to the car while I grab your things.” 

Dean stood and picked Adam up. Sam reached for Adam and took him without Dean needing to ask. The two of them disappeared out of the room. 

Dean allowed himself a brief second to panic, then he forced it all down and started gathering the things that Sam and Adam would need. It didn’t take him too long because Sam and Adam always ended up leaving something behind at Bobby and Ellen’s whenever they sleepover and because if they needed something really badly while John was in town it would be easy for Dean to grab it for them and drive it over. 

He wanted to get Sam and Adam away from there as soon as possible. 

Dean’s keys were missing from the rack, which meant that Sam must have taken them. 

As Dean shut the apartment door behind him and made his way down to the parking lot he saw that, sure enough, Sam and Adam were already waiting in the car for him. 

Dean threw their things into the trunk, then slid into the driver’s seat. 

“Call Ellen.” Dean told Sam. “Let her know we’re coming.” 

After Sam made the phone call, the car was silent. Dean could see through the rearview mirror that Adam had fallen asleep. Sam, on the other hand, was quietly stewing. Dean guessed they’d probably be getting into a loud fight sooner rather than later. 

Ellen was waiting outside of the house when Dean drove up. She greeted them with a tight smile and immediately took Adam up into her arms.

“Let’s get you to bed.” She said, casting Dean a glance. “Sam and Dean are going to bring in your things.” 

Adam yawned and nodded sleepily against her neck. 

Sam at least waited for Ellen to take Adam inside and close the door before he exploded. 

“Really, Dean?! The second that Dad gets back you let him in?!” 

“I can’t just throw him out!” Dean protested. “It’s three in the morning, Sam.” 

“I don’t want to be around him.” 

Dean gestured at the house. “Well, you won’t be around him!” 

“But he’ll still be around you, Dean! He's such an ass and you don’t even care!” 

“Sam, he’s going to be here for a week, max, and he’ll be gone for a year.”

“Well, he has no right! You let him walk all over you!” 

“He’s our dad! Maybe he’s a shitty one, but he’s our dad, Sammy, and I can’t forget that.” 

“He is not my dad!” Sam shouted, red in the face. “Maybe he was your dad, once. But he’s not my dad.” 

Dean rubbed at his eyes. “Sam-”

“No, Dean. You’ve been the only parent I’ve ever had, and I fucking hate that you let him treat you however he wants. You let him get away with anything when it comes to you. Do you really care so little for yourself that you don’t care what he does to you?” 

Dean looked at the ground. 

“It’s not that simple.” 

He heard Sam sigh.

“You always say that.” 

Dean lifted his head and watched Sam turn away and walk to the house. He went inside without saying anything more and, moments later, Ellen exited. 

“Still putting your daddy up?” She asked. 

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded glumly at the ground. 

He waited for Ellen to scold him or tell him how disappointed she was. Instead, Dean startled when Ellen wrapped her arms around him. It took a moment before he slumped against her smaller frame and rested his head on her shoulder. 

“He’s my dad.” He said, voice muffled by the fabric of her shirt. “He’s a dick, but he’s still my dad.”

“I know.” Ellen said softly. “I know it’s much harder for you than for Sam. You knew a different version of him.” 

Dean nodded miserably. “Am I stupid for letting him come back?” 

Ellen hummed. “You are. But I know you’re trying. You don’t let him see Sam or Adam anymore, which is good.” 

“I don’t know what to tell him when he asks for them.”

“You let him know he’s not welcome, and if you can’t say that, you tell him that Bobby and I wanted to have the boys over.” 

“Okay.” 

“You know that if you ever need us, Bobby ‘n I will come in with guns blazing. Hell, we might come even if you don’t need us. The only reason Bobby hasn’t taken it into his own hands is ‘cause he knows you’re still learning to fight for yourself, but if John tries hurting you again Bobby’s going to come in and show him he’s not welcomed.” 

“I know. Thanks, Ellen.” 

“You’d better call us.” Ellen said. “Bobby ‘n I are happy to take the boys, but you’re our kid too.” 

“I will.” Dean promised. He didn’t think that John would try anything, it’d been several years since he’d actually raised a hand against Dean, but it was always a possibility. 

Dean stepped back from Ellen, towards the car.

Ellen gave him a bitter smile. “You take care of yourself.” 

“Okay.” Dean nodded. 

“You heading back now?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright. I’ll see you later.” 

“Yeah, see you later. Thanks again for, uh, everything, I guess.” 

Ellen smiled at him. “No problem, Dean.” 

Dean did not want the moment to get any more touchy-feely, so he spun on his heel, got into the Impala, and left.

John was still very asleep when Dean got back. He made himself comfortable on the couch, but he couldn’t manage to relax. It wasn’t very surprising how stressed and anxious Dean was with John temporarily back and in the apartment.

Dean gave up on sleep two hours later. By that point it was nearing six. Ellen would be taking the boys to school, so Dean didn’t need to worry about that. There was no telling what John would do when he got up, though. He’d probably be really fucking hungover. Dean made eggs for breakfast and left it on the stove for John to find, along with a glass of water and some aspirin on the counter to combat the hangover. 

Luckily, John was still asleep when Dean left to go nanny Claire. The thought of seeing Claire and Cas after such a stressful night relaxed him. Claire was fun to take care of and she was such a sweet and silly kid. Dean had no clue why her past nannies quit so easily. If they’d given her a little bit of attention they’d see she just wanted some stability. Dean’s thoughts on Cas were far more complicated. There was a whole mixture of attraction and gooey emotions that Dean firmly locked away behind the boundaries of employee and employer. Even if Cas was his friend now, it was still not okay to cross those boundaries while employed. Dean wouldn’t want to put his job at risk, and it would be so complicated and confusing for Claire. Not to mention, even if Dean decided to admit whatever jumble of feelings he had for Cas, Cas probably didn’t feel the same about Dean. Hell, he’d said so himself that he wasn’t looking for a relationship. Dean’s heart needed to chill.

What wasn’t complicated with Cas was how much of a caring and good man he was. He was a great father to Claire, for one. He was also so open with Dean that Dean found himself opening up in return, maybe not as much as Cas, but still enough where Dean felt comfortable around him. That was probably part of the reason that Dean was hosting unwanted feelings towards the alpha. 

Inappropriate feelings aside, Dean was still allowed to be friends with Cas, and he was looking forward to seeing the alpha. He wanted to know how the rest of Cas’s weekend went, and maybe lend a shoulder if it hadn’t gone so great. 

Unfortunately, to Dean’s dismay, Cas had to leave just as Dean got there. He explained he had an early meeting and a late one in the evening, so he’d be back after dinner. Dean was disappointed a little, but he still enjoyed taking care of Claire. They spent their day reading together and playing outside. Claire told him about his exciting weekend with her uncle, and the two of them went to retrieve Adam in the afternoon. 

Adam was perfectly content with staying with Ellen and Bobby, if a bit confused. He was such a sweet and accepting kid. Adam and Claire played outside until Sam arrived, then the three of them did their homework in the kitchen while Dean supervised. Sam was still tense from the night before, that much was obvious, but he didn’t say anything in front of the kids and he kept his scent tamed, for which Dean was grateful. The last thing he needed was for Adam and Claire to sense their tension and grow upset or worried. 

True to his word, Cas didn’t get back until it was too late for him to join them for dinner. Dean missed his presence even though he was content to eat with the pups (Sam included). Claire and Adam were washed up and ready for bed by the time that Cas got home. The alpha was clearly tired from the day, so Dean didn’t stick around long. Besides, it was nearing Adam’s bedtime and Ellen and Bobby’s house was farther than the apartment. 

Dean drove Sam and Adam back to Ellen and Bobby, ignoring Sam’s silent treatment all the way. He went back to the apartment after dropping off his pups, and while it smelled like John (and like booze), the alpha was nowhere in sight. Dean decided not to take it for granted. He locked his door and went to bed. 

John got back in the middle of the night again, completely disrupting Dean’s sleep. The second night with John’s presence went just the same as the first with John taking Dean’s bed and Dean unable to sleep. He was much more stressed in the morning than he had the previous day, but he managed to get himself to the Novak’s and greet Claire and Cas without showing how tense he was feeling. 

Once again, Cas was out early and back late. He continued like this for the rest of the week, giving Dean the feeling that something was wrong. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Cas was avoiding him. 

That didn’t make any sense, though. Their last real conversation back on Friday via text had gone well (at least, it seemed fine to Dean). As far as Dean knew, he hadn’t done anything since then to upset Cas or make him uncomfortable. So, Cas  _ couldn’t _ be avoiding Dean. 

To make matters worse, John stayed for the rest of the week. Dean’s lack of sleep had him on edge and feeling drained. Claire was noticing by the end of the week, though Dean still was able to hide it fairly well since she wasn’t yet affected by his wellbeing. The only bright side was that Dean’s and John’s schedules hardly overlapped, so Dean didn’t have to deal with John or answer questions about Sam and Adam. 

* * * * * 

Dean was exhausted by the time Halloween came around on Saturday evening. He picked Adam up to take him trick-or-treating with Claire and Cas. Sam had his own party to get to with his friends (and Eileen). Plus, he was still giving Dean the silent treatment. 

Though Dean felt like absolute shit, he was hoping to talk to Cas a little. He wasn’t going to ask if something was wrong, because even though he was getting better at talking about  _ emotions _ he still avoided it, but maybe Cas would say what was bothering him. 

Or maybe (probably) Dean was just being stupid and paranoid and overthinking Cas’s ‘avoidance’ when the alpha was running himself ragged working such long days. 

Cas answered the door when Adam rang the doorbell and Dean had to catch himself from laughing. He wasn’t very successful though, if Cas’s scowl was anything to go by. The alpha was wearing a green shirt, black belt, and bright green leggings that were  _ much  _ tighter than they probably should have been. He also had a green triangular hat flopped on top of his head. 

“Lookin’ good, Cas.” Dean drawled. 

“I didn’t realize Claire wanted us to be matching.” Castiel mournfully replied. “I feel ridiculous.” 

“Nah, you look great.” Dean said, winking. Castiel flushed and glanced away.

Huh. Interesting. 

“You, too, are looking great.” 

Dean looked down at his own outfit (Dr. Sexy, of course), and then grinned at Cas. 

“I know.” 

“What about me?” Adam asked. “I’m a fairy like Claire!” 

“You look wonderful Adam. Very whimsical.” 

Adam preened and peeked around Cas. “Where’s Claire?” 

“Here!” Claire shouted as she ran past her dad. “I’m ready! Let’s go, Papa!”

“Alright, Claire. Are you ready, Dean?” 

“You betcha.” 

They started off down the street. It was still early enough in the evening that there was light. Adam wasn’t quite at the stage to be going out late at night, and Claire would have a couple of years until then too. Their bedtimes were best earlier. 

Dean found that the houses on Castiel’s street were way better to trick-or-treat at than the apartments and houses on their own street. There were more kids around, for one, and many of the streets were blocked off so kids and their parents could go walking without worrying about cars. The real winner, though, was that many of those rich-as-fuck houses gave out full bars. Dean was excited even though Adam was the one getting the candy. 

Okay, so maybe Dean snuck a few. It was due payment for taking the kid out. 

Dean always replaced it with more, anyways, when he inevitably felt guilty about eating the kid’s Halloween candy. 

He was such a fucking softy. 

The evening went well. Adam and Claire had a blast trick-or-treating together. They got many compliments on their costumes that they happily relayed back to Dean and Castiel. Cas must have been in a better mood, too, because he and Dean chatted the entire evening. It settled something inside Dean to know that Cas hadn’t been avoiding him, he was just busy at work. 

They stayed out for a couple of hours until it was dark and the older kids started their rounds. Claire and Adam, having eaten some of their candy already when they thought Dean and Cas weren’t looking, were very much hyped up on sugar the entire walk back. Dean and Cas had to constantly call them back as they ran off. Normally, Dean wouldn’t have cared so much as long as they weren’t running into the streets, but Dean was still drained from the week and John, who still hadn’t left. He had a massive headache building when they finally got back to the Novaks’ house that killed his earlier good mood. 

Dean let Adam eat a couple of more pieces of chocolate with Claire, it was only Halloween once a year, before he packed up the kid’s things and had him say goodbye. 

“Bye, Claire!” Adam said, hugging Claire tightly. “Bye, Mr. Cas!” 

He gave Castiel a hug too and Dean had to smile at Cas’s befuddled expression. 

“Bye, Mr. De!” 

Dean kneeled to hug Claire. He thought about hugging Cas, but then he decided against it. He didn’t want to push his luck.

“See you Monday.” Dean said. “You be good for your dad.” 

“Okay!” Claire nodded. 

“Goodbye, Dean.” 

Dean offered Castiel a tired smile. “See ya, Cas.” 

They left the house in (mostly) high spirits. Adam was still hyper on the way to Bobby and Ellen’s house. He told Dean that he was excited to see Claire again on Monday because they were planning to play fairies, a story inspired by their fairy costumes. 

It was only as Dean left Adam with a tight hug and a kiss that he realized he was missing his phone. After thoroughly searching his car, Dean had to admit defeat and drive back to Castiel’s house. 

It wasn’t too late, only nearing ten, so Dean hoped that Cas was still awake when he knocked on the door. 

There was no noise from inside the house. Dean knocked again. 

No noise. 

Dean stood out a minute longer, on the verge of giving up, when he heard footsteps. 

The door opened enough for Cas to stick his head out. His wary expression grew curious and confused when he recognized Dean standing at his door. He held the door open.

“Dean? Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, nothing to worry about.” Dean said. “Just forgot my phone.” 

Castiel nodded and moved aside so that Dean could come in. 

“Did I wake you, man?” Dean asked as he moved into the entrance way and towards the living room. 

“No. It took me a while to open the door because I wasn’t sure if I had imagined the knocking or not.” 

“Yeah, didn’t want to wake Claire.” 

“Oh, Claire’s with her uncle tonight.” 

Dean glanced over his shoulder just as he spotted his phone on the couch. He moved towards his phone without looking away from Cas. “She is?” 

“Yes.” Castiel nodded. “Normally I don’t ask him to watch her so often, but he insisted on seeing her tonight. It’s a bit of tradition where he overloads her with all of his leftover Halloween sweets.” 

Dean snorted. “Sounds fun.” 

“It is for Claire and for Gabriel. I’m the one that has to deal with her sugar withdrawal.” 

“Yikes.” Dean winced. He grabbed his phone from the couch and glanced down at it. 

Four missed calls, no number. 

John. 

Dean’s scent soured without him meaning to. He startled when he felt Cas’s hand on his forearm. 

“Is everything alright?” Castiel asked, eyes wide and concerned. 

Dean shifted. “Yeah. It’s just my dad. He’s been crashing at my place for the past week and it hasn’t been very fun.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Yeah, well. There’s not a lot I can do about it. I guess I could kick him out, but…” Dean trailed off.

“It doesn’t feel right?” Castiel guessed. 

Dean nodded. “I guess it’s weird. My dad kind of sucks, but I still feel like I’m betraying him or something. How fucked is that?” 

“No, I understand.” Castiel sighed. He amended, “Well, I sort of understand. My relationship with my mother is different than yours with your father, but I know that you feel guilty, even if you have no reason to feel guilty.” 

Dean hummed. “Hm. Yeah.” 

There was a beat of silence. Dean shuffled his feet. 

“Dean, would you like to stay night?” 

Dean nearly gave himself whiplash from looking up so quickly. He stared at Cas.

“What?” 

Castiel licked his lips and appeared to resolve himself. “Would you like to stay the night? I imagine that you would like some time away from your father.” 

When Dean did not answer, Castiel looked away and his scent grew awkward. 

“Unless, you need to be there with Adam and Sam. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have presumed-” 

“Nah, it’s cool.” Dean cut in. “Adam and Sam are actually staying with family friends, so I’m not watching them tonight. You took me by surprise, is all.” 

“Oh. So, er.” 

Absently, Dean marveled that Castiel was stuttering. It was kind of adorable. 

“If your offer still stands, man, I’ll take you up on it.” 

“Yes, of course it stands. I can, um, get you some spare pajamas and a toothbrush.” 

Cas bolted, leaving Dean in a mix of confusion and amusement.

He fiddled with his phone until he heard Castiel return. The alpha held up some soft looking clothes with a packaged toothbrush on top. 

“Here you go.” 

“Thank you.” Dean took the things from Cas (and definitely did not shiver when their fingers brushed, he wasn’t a teenager). 

“I can show you to the guest room.” 

Dean nodded, his throat suspiciously dry. “‘Kay.” 

Castiel led Dean to the guest room, which had an attached guest bathroom. 

“The sheets are clean, but I can get you new ones, if you’d like.” The alpha said, fretting. 

“You’re good.” Dean said. He moved into the room and dropped his things on the bed. “Thanks, man, I really appreciate this.” 

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel said. He gestured at the room over. “That’s my room. In case… in case you need anything.” 

“Right.” 

Castiel cleared his throat. “Well. I suppose I’ll leave you to your room. Goodnight, Dean.” 

“Night, Cas.” 

Dean wondered if he should hug the alpha, but Castiel left before he could decide anything. Dean’s stomach shifted. 

Turning back to the room, Dean shook himself out of it. He decided to take a shower first and really relax. 

The bathroom was extremely clean and well-stocked. The shower’s water pressure was fucking amazing. Dean stayed in the shower for probably much longer than he should have, so the mirrors were all steamed when he got out. Dean didn’t put his shirt and pants on right away because he didn’t like how the remaining steam made the fabric sticky against his skin. He brushed his teeth and finished up readying himself for bed, then wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to the bedroom. 

Dean tossed his pajamas back onto the bed and stretched. 

The shower really had done him good in relieving the tension. 

Dean yawned and scratched abstently at his belly. He decided to grab a glass of water before turning in. He didn’t think Cas would mind. 

Dean glanced out of his room. Cas wasn’t in sight and his door was closed, so Dean figured it was all clear. He moved down the hallway and passed through the living room into the kitchen. 

Dean froze as he made eye contact with Cas. The alpha glanced over Dean and Dean grew aware of how very exposed he was in his towel.

“Uh.” Dean said stupidly. “I thought you were in your room.” 

“So- orry.” Castiel stuttered, quickly averting his eyes. 

“No, it’s my bad.” Dean quickly replied. “I should have made myself decent.” 

“It’s fine, Dean.” Castiel said, his cheeks red. 

They stood at stalemate. 

“I’ll just-” “I should-” 

Both paused. Dean’s stomach twisted. 

“Did you want water?” Castiel asked, eyes purposefully meeting Dean’s and nothing lower. 

Dean nodded, wordless. 

Castiel turned around to grab a glass and Dean carefully inched forward. Cas filled the glass up and turned around. He jumped at Dean’s closer proximity, making Dean freeze. 

“Here!” Castiel jousted his arm out and succeeded in spilling water over the side of the cup. 

Dean sucked in his breath as it hit his skin. 

“Fuck! Cold!” 

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Castiel said. His face was so red that Dean was almost worried. 

“It’s fine, Cas. It’s fine.” Dean took the glass from him and took a long sip. 

He caught the way that Cas’s eyes lingered. Dean felt himself heat a bit at the attention, which was very confusing since he was normally great with flirting and people noticing him. 

He took a step closer, heartbeat speeding. Adrenaline rushed in his veins, making him feel daring, bold. 

“How’d-,” Cas’s voice cracked, “How’d you enjoy your shower?” 

“It was really nice.” Dean answered. “Thanks again.” 

“My pleasure, Dean.” 

Fuck. 

Cas’s voice was so fucking hot. 

“I can take your cup, Dean, if you’re done.” Cas offered. 

Dean slowly held the cup out. His breath caught and Cas’s hitched when their fingers brushed. 

They stared at one another for a second more, and then Castiel surged forward and pressed his lips against Dean’s. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he went still, shocked. His heart was beating a mile a minute. 

“Sorry!” Castiel exclaimed, drawing back. “Fuck! I’m sorry-” 

Dean kissed him that time, shutting him up. 

Immediately, Cas responded by grabbing Dean’s hips and pulling him closer. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas in response and tilted his head, tongue flicking against Castiel’s lips. 

Cas’s grip tightened, fingers digging wonderfully in Dean’s hips. 

“Fuck.” Dean breathed against Cas’s lips, eyes opening to meet Cas’s intense stare. “Fuck.” 

Dean now knew how Cas looked when he was turned on, and he didn’t think that was something he could ever forget. 

“You’re beautiful.” Castiel murmured, kissing Dean before Dean could deny it. When he moved to kiss along the bridge of Dean’s jaw, Dean whined, high-pitched and needy and very out of character. 

Castiel responded to it by pushing Dean back against the counter. “You’re beautiful and you’re  _ hot _ .” 

“We should,” Dean panted, his mind fuzzy, “Fuck, we should go.” 

“Mhm.” Castiel hummed against Dean’s neck. Dean had to screw his eyes closed. “A bed sounds nice.” 

“Fuck. Yeah. Please.” 

Castiel growled and pushed against Dean harder. Instinctively, Dean lifted his legs and wrapped them around Cas’s waist, trusting the alpha to carry him. Cas’s hands slipped down against his ass. 

“Bed.” Dean whined. “Bed, now.” 

“Okay.” 

Then Cas fucking carried Dean all the way to the room. Dean found that much hotter than it had any right being, but then Castiel put him down on the bed and distracted him with things that werehotter. 

_ Far _ hotter.

* * * * * 

Dean woke up pressed up against something warm. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. 

Dean’s eyes popped open.

Oh. 

Oh fuck. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Slowly, Dean twisted his head. He let out a breath when he saw Cas. The alpha was still asleep. His head was resting against Dean’s shoulders and his arms were wrapped around Dean’s waist. 

They were both naked. Fuck, of course they were both naked. 

Dean had really fucked up this time. 

Dean took a deep breath and tried not to panic, but it backfired when all got were whiffs of aroused alpha and sex. He gasped through an open mouth instead. 

Tentatively, Dean squirmed out of Cas’s hold and off of the bed. He only had the towel to wrap around himself. He tiptoed towards the door.

“Dean?” 

Dean froze. 

Fuck. 

Dean swallowed and turned around. 

Cas was propping himself up with one arm and rubbing his eyes with his free hand. “What time is it?” 

Dean knew it was morning because it was so light outside.

“Don’t know.” He said. 

Castiel yawned, then he seemed to notice Dean’s position. “Are you… going?” 

Dean winced. “Yeah. I’m sorry, Cas, I shouldn’t have done that. That was so very unprofessional of me, fuck. I know I said I’d be professional when you hired me and I’m so fucking sorry.” 

“Oh.” Castiel’s gaze drifted down and his shoulders tensed. “I understand. I apologize too. If anything, it is my fault for coming onto you. You’re under my employ.” 

Castiel’s head snapped up, suddenly, to meet Dean’s eyes. “Dean, you didn’t feel as though you  _ had  _ to, did you?” 

“No!” Dean said, wanting to stop the alarm in the alpha. “Not at all. You’re just really attractive, man, on many levels. I’m really sorry for letting that get outta control, but I promise I didn’t sleep with you because I felt like I had to.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Castiel looked away again. 

“I’m sorry, man” 

“I’m sorry, too.” 

Dean chewed on his lip.

“I should go. Gotta go pick up Adam and Sam.” He said, even though he had no clue what time it was. 

“Yes, of course. And I should pick up Claire as well.” 

“Right.” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later.” 

“Yes.” Castiel said. “I will see you later, Dean.” 

Dean considered saying more, but the situation was already super awkward so he turned on his heels and left. He quickly changed into his clothes, still in the guest room, and fled the house. 

Dean cursed himself as he got into the Impala and drove away. 

He’d screwed up so badly. 

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this goes unedited because I'm too impatient to post 
> 
> So... how did y'all like that?? >:) hehe I'm not sorry 
> 
> lots of stuff went down, hopefully it wasn't too confusing / too much, but yeah I really wanted to get this chapter out this weekend because my quarter's going to be coming to an end soon and I won't be able to post again for a few weeks (have fun stewing with this lol)
> 
> I wish everyone a fantastic Friday and weekend   
> stay safe & let me know what you think   
> -cap out-


End file.
